Deafening Silence
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: When the final battle ended, Harry Potter disappeared. He has returned after five years but he is not the same. He harbours secrets. Some are determined to know what happened in 1998 and know it's time to end the silence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, all. So, I know you're all waiting for _Spur of the Moment_ but you also know that I'm not updating because of my situation with possibly getting something published. Yes, that is still going on and it will still be a while before I update _Spur of the Moment_. I've been meaning to at least write one more chapter so I can put something up, but I've been busy with other things. One of those other things has been this story. It's a story that I've been writing on the side of _Spur of the Moment_ when I felt the need to take a break from _Spur of the Moment_. It's not a very long story and I got my inspiration for this one from another fanfiction that I read on this site. That story is called _Silence_ and is by _moonlightdreamer1_. I recommend it to anyone who enjoys Snarry. So, before I let you get on with the story, a few warnings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any characters that you do not see in the original Harry Potter series.**

**Warnings: This is a slash story. It is Harry/Severus, so a Snarry. If you don't like this, don't read. No one's making you so there is no need to read just to leave a review telling me all kinds of horrible things. So, if you're not into this, just don't read it. Also, there will be adult themes, such as sex and some violence and there is rape in this Prologue. It's not very detailed, but it's rape nonetheless. You don't have to read the Prologue if you don't want to as what happens in the Prologue is a memory and will be explained and talked about later in the story. There is also MPREG. I know not all of you like MPREG but I wanted to try write it since it won't be in _Spur of the Moment_. However, the MPREG isn't really put into detail. It's almost a mention in passing. It's explained more later on so you can look out for it. I'll be putting warnings at the beginning of each chapter to warn against violence or sex or anything else. :]**

**I think that's all I need to say. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter for those of you who read it but it's only the Prologue and is just a memory. So, on with the story. Don't forget to leave me those wonderful reviews :]**

**Oh! Wait! One more thing. When I wrote this, I wrote it as though it was a long one-shot. I didn't split it into chapters until I had finished writing it. Anyways, while I was writing it, I ended up making loads of mistakes. I do a lot of time skips (ie. two weeks later; four months later; etc) in this story and I ended up screwing it up quite a bit. I've gone back and through it to try and fix it, but I don't know how well I did. I also messed up on the ages of the children that are mentioned in this story quite a bit but, again, I've gone back and fixed it the best I could. Last, near the end of the story, I have two characters named Matt and Danny. I say that Matt gets hired at Hogwarts to work in the infirmary with Harry but, for some reason, I ended up saying that it was Danny working with him for almost the entirety of the end of the story. I also went back and fixed that, but I may have missed something. Keep an eye out for any of these mistakes if I missed any. If you notice any, let me know and I'll go fix it. Thanks so much. :]**

Prologue

June 1998

"_Tell me how to save him," Harry said, staring at the group of Death Eaters._

"_How do you know we know, boy?" one of them said._

"_I know you know. Tell me how," Harry said angrily._

"_What will you give in return?" another of the Death Eaters said._

_Harry took a deep breath. "Anything."_

"_You sure about that, boy?" the first Death Eater said._

"_Yes."_

"_Even if we say what we want is you?"_

"_Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth._

"_What d'you say, boys?" the Death Eater said to the other four. "Reckon we could use a celebration for surviving so far?"_

_The other Death Eaters all yelled in assent and the first turned back to Harry._

"_Looks like we got a deal," he said._

"_Looks like we do," Harry said in a monotonous voice. "Tell me how to save him."_

"_He's got time," the Death Eater said. "Reckon you can fulfill your side of the deal now."_

_Harry's teeth clenched again. "How long does he have?"_

"_Three days before there is any permanent damage."_

"_Fine," Harry said and cheers went through the group again._

"_Oh, how you will scream, Potter," the Death Eater said as he slowly circled Harry who stayed completely still. "You'll try, anyways, as we will silence you. We wouldn't want you going to the Ministry."_

"_I hadn't planned on it at all actually," Harry said. "I just want to save him."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_He's my friend, my mentor, my teacher. He's helped me through everything this past year."_

"_Seems more than friendship, at least on your end, boy," the Death Eater laughed loudly._

"_He's just my friend."_

"_Very well," the Death Eater conceded and grinned a feral grin as he trailed a fingertip down Harry's cheek. "Let's have some fun."_

_The Death Eater snapped his fingers and chains slithered down from the ceiling. They wrapped around Harry's wrists, bringing them together and over Harry's head. The Death Eater grinned again._

"_Proud of yourself?" Harry said sarcastically and was promptly slapped across the face. The Death Eater snapped his fingers again and a large vial appeared._

"_Luckily for you, no words are needed to save him so it is perfectly all right for you to remain silent forever."_

"_Lucky me," Harry said._

"_What a reprieve that will be."_

_Harry simply glared at the man._

"_Let the fun begin."_

_With that the Death Eater reached out and slowly opened Harry's bloody and ripped shirt the rest of the way before roughly tearing it from his shoulders. Harry groaned slightly at the force._

"_Got some pretty nasty injuries there, don't yeh?"_

"_Can you just get on with it?"_

"_My pleasure," he said and motioned for another Death Eater to join. "I'll keep him quiet."_

_The other Death Eater grinned and used his wand to strip Harry of the rest of his clothes. Harry closed his eyes tightly, feeling them water slightly. He shivered, jerked, and hissed when the second Death Eater trailed a finger down one of his arse cheeks._

_He didn't stop, however. It appeared to encourage him further as the finger slid between his cheeks, travelling up and down. A whimper escaped him. He was desperate to hold off on screaming as long as possible. He jerked sharply when the finger painfully slammed into his opening. He groaned._

"_You will be delicious, boy," the Death Eater said. Harry kept his eyes clenched shut, even as a finger trailed over his limp cock, tracing the slit. He grasped the chains tightly as the finger continued tracing his slit, occasionally dipping in._

"_Hurry up, would yeh," the first Death Eater said._

"_Fine." The second Death Eater took hold of Harry's hips and moved him slightly so his arse was being held a bit higher. A tear escaped when Harry felt a hard tip at his entrance and he screamed when the Death Eater brutally entered him. Even with the Death Eater holding his hips, Harry raised up on his toes in pain._

"_Time for that silence now, isn't it?" the first Death Eater said._

"_Severus!" Harry screamed desperately as the other Death Eater cruelly continued to pull out and slam back in._

_The first Death Eater leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Harry's neck. "_Silentium_." He moved his lips to the middle of Harry's neck and whispered the same thing. He repeated it on the other side of Harry's neck. He then moved to his lips, whispering, "_Nunquam infractus_."_

_Harry sobbed and the sound continued getting quieter as an 'S' appeared on each spot Harry's neck had been kissed and a glowing blue line connected them. The two side ones then had the line extending up to Harry's lips where they glowed a bright blue with the word 'silence' before disappearing._

"_Drink this," the Death Eater said and pried Harry's mouth open, pouring the entire purple potion down his throat._

_Tears streaked Harry's face and he sobbed but was unheard even as he screamed again once the Death Eater reached completion. It continued until all five Death Eaters had taken Harry._

"_Give him this potion and put some of your blood in the wounds. Put some of your tears in the potion and give it to him after the blood," the first Death Eater said once Harry was released and had dressed. "He will be fine in a week or eleven days at the most."_

_Harry took the yellow potion, shaking slightly._

"_Good doing business with you, Potter," the Death Eater said and they all laughed as Harry left, walking gingerly and tears rolling down his cheeks._

**A/N: If you're confused, that's okay. It's a memory and will be explained later on. Please review. :]**

**Silentium [Latin] = Silence**

**Nunquam infractus [Latin] = never broken**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. So, I woke up this morning to 23 emails from FanFiction. I was like holy hell. :P I'm glad you're all interested in the story so far and I hope to get more than 2 reviews with the coming chapters. Anyways, I'll probably be updating a chapter a day, maybe two in one day. It'll depend on what I feel like.**

**Warning:**** For those of you who really like Ron, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Andromeda Tonks (later on) and most of the Gryffindors, keep a look out because there is major bashing in this story of them. They are not the good people in this story. Mentions of injuries gained in the final battle and all the deaths. **

Five Years Later

Harry Potter looked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sighed silently. Five years had passed since he had walked away from the one place that had been 'home'. Shaking his head against the memories that tried to overtake him, he picked up his carrier and continued up to the school.

After that day when he had received the way to heal Severus Snape's wounds, he had left. He knew it was horrible, especially as he hadn't said goodbye to anyone, but he hadn't felt he could stay any longer. Many had turned against him for various reasons, two of them being his former best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now married.

He had told them what he had done and they were both horrified and disgusted. They had no idea why he had allowed it just to save _Snape_, the man they had all hated for seven years and who had hated them in return. They had walked away from him in disgust and he hadn't spoken to them since.

Others turned against him because it was found out he was gay. Many believed his job was done and so no longer cared. Many believed he was to blame for all who had died. Once he left England, even more turned on him for fleeing and hiding.

He had spent a year travelling and doing things under a second name: Evan Ted Prince. He used 'Evan' after his mother, 'Ted' after his godson, and 'Prince' after Severus. He funded promising organizations and even transformed both Potter Manor and Potter Castle into orphanages for children from all over that had been affected by the war, whether they were the children of Death Eaters or had lost their parents to Death Eaters. He called one 'Lily Orphanage' and the other 'Eileen's Children'. They were a huge success and he had seen many children adopted over the years, even the children of Death Eaters.

He had hardly spoken to anyone while he was gone. He only talked to Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley (the only Weasleys who didn't blame him for Charlie losing an eye and the ability to use his left arm), Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. None of them knew where he had been or that he was the one behind the donations and orphanages.

Many had died or had been seriously injured in the final battle. Charlie Weasley had been attacked by Inferi and they had managed to damage his right eye beyond repair and then he was hit with an unknown curse that destroyed his ability to use his left arm. Ron Weasley had a permanent limp. Dean Thomas had a large scar on his abdomen where he had been stabbed with a dagger. Seamus Finnegan had died after fighting for his life for five hours. Neville Longbottom had a permanent twitch in a couple of his fingers on his left hand from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange before she had been killed. Luna Lovegood had a scar that went down the right side of her face, from her temple to her chin. Draco Malfoy had a scar across his left eye and some nerve damage in the right side of his body.

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Horace Slughorn, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, Professor Pomona Sprout, Professor Septima Vector, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Ernie Macmillian, Professor Rolanda Hooch, Zacharias Smith, Professor Charity Burbage, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot had all died during the battle along with many Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Antonin Dolohov, Crabbe Jr. and Sr., Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Alecto Carrow, Rabastan Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, and Theodore Nott Sr. had all died as well, preceding their master.

Being forced to shoulder the blame of all the losses and injuries, Harry fled his home and England. He had kept up with what was going on though through those he still talked to.

Ron and Hermione had married a year after the battle and now had a son, Tommy, who was four and a daughter, Elizabeth, who was two. Hermione had stayed home with the children for the past few years and had now been hired at Hogwarts. Ron had gone with his dream to become an Auror.

Bill and Fleur Delacour-Weasley were still married and had a daughter, Victoire, who was four, a son, Daniel, who was two, and a newborn baby girl named Claire. They both worked at Gringotts, Bill as a curse breaker and Fleur as a human manager.

Neville had married Hannah Abbott and they had a son named Frank who was two. Neville took over for Professor Sprout as the Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Hannah worked at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry's godson, Teddy, was staying with Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother who had sworn that she was never going to let Harry near her grandson. He knew Teddy to be five and a half years old now and he had never once met his godson.

Ginny Weasley was single but had two children, both from different men. Her oldest was a son, Simon, who was three and her other son, Matt, was two. She worked part time as a waitress at a restaurant in Diagon Alley.

Now, after five years, he was back to take over for Poppy Pomfrey as Hogwarts' medi-wizard. She had been injured in the final battle. A curse caused her to slowly lose control of her limbs and destroyed her nerves. Severus had been able to keep it at bay but she was no longer able to work.

Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress, had then called him after begging Kingsley to send him a letter with the offer. After a month of deliberation, he had agreed to come back and be the medi-wizard for Hogwarts.

Harry blinked when he realized he was standing at the gargoyle.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," the gargoyle said, moving aside. Harry simply inclined his head and walked up the stairs. He breathed deeply at the top and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," the voice of Minerva McGonagall called and Harry pushed the door open, walking into the office. "Oh, Harry! It's wonderful to see you after all these years!" she exclaimed and rushed around her desk to hug him. She had been one of the few that never turned against him.

He smiled at her and sat down when she offered. He placed his carrier at his feet.

"So, Harry," Minerva began. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you…?" she trailed off and pointed at her throat.

Harry smiled again and pulled a small green and gold box out of his pocket. It appeared to have small holes all over it. He tapped it with his wand and placed it on the edge of her desk.

"Talk?" Harry's voice came from the box and Minerva gazed at it in wonder. "You're allowed to say it. I promise I won't be offended," he laughed lightly, the sound coming from the box.

"Where did you get something like this?" Minerva said, reaching out a hand. She paused and looked at him. "May I?"

Harry nodded and she gently picked up the box. "I got it in a village in East Africa. It was the only place I've ever found anything like this."

"This is fascinating," Minerva said and Harry smiled again. "Anyways," she placed the voice box down again, "you know all you need to. You just have to choose your quarters."

"Do I have choices?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There are rooms just down the hall from the infirmary. There are some by the Hufflepuff common room. There are rooms by the Astronomy Tower. There are rooms by the Slytherin common room and some on the first floor. They overlook the Quidditch Pitch, the lake, and the forest. That old oak tree is right in view as well," she told him.

"Those rooms sound promising," Harry said and Minerva smiled.

"I thought you might like them," she said. It was then she heard a soft growl and frowned. "What was that?"

"Oh, that was Lileen," Harry said, reaching down to his carrier.

"Lileen?" Minerva repeated.

"Yes," Harry nodded, opening the door on the carrier. "She's my familiar."

A black and white animal jumped up onto Harry's lap then. The creature was a bit bigger than the average house cat, had bright blue eyes, and two bushy tails.

"And what is she?" Minerva asked, staring at the creature curled up on Harry's lap.

"It's a really strange combination. She is part panther, part snow leopard, and part Kneazle, of all things. It's the Kneazle in her that affects her size. She will not grow any larger than she is now," Harry said, running a hand down the cat's back. The cat was all black with splashes of white in places. One of her ears was white and so was her neck. There was a splash of white on her back that looked like someone had poured paint on her. The tip of one of her tails was white while the other had a line going straight down the middle of it.

"And her name?" Minerva said.

"I wanted to honour my mother and Se—Professor Snape's mother so I combined their names and got Lileen," Harry said, smiling down at his familiar.

"When did you get her?"

"A year after I left. I was in a small village in Northern Finland. It was like Diagon Alley, except a village, not a marketplace. There was this small pet shop and I just walked in. I hadn't planned on getting anything even though I knew I should get a new familiar since Hedwig had died. There weren't many animals. There were a few Kneazles, regular cats, owls, and a couple snakes. I wandered to the back and saw Lileen in a box in a corner. She was all alone and out of sight. When I saw her, I knew I had to have her. The shopkeeper was glad to be rid of her. Apparently she was vicious towards every customer to ever come near her. He said he had had her since she was a kit. Someone had left her on his doorstep and her eyes were barely open. He took care of her until she was old enough to be put up for sale. He'd had her for about five years," Harry explained.

"She's a very beautiful creature," Minerva said and Lileen let out a mewl of what she assumed was appreciation.

Harry chuckled. "She's quite a vain creature as well."

Minerva laughed. "She has every right to be. Now, I can't help but make a connection to her name."

"A connection?"

"Yes. It seems that over the past few years, many things have been coming into existence that bears the names of either Lily or Eileen. Is that simply a coincidence?"

Harry sighed. "No, it's not. I've been using a second name in order to give donations and fund programs and organizations. I also used that name to open Lily Orphanage and Eileen's Children."

"Those two orphanages?" Harry nodded. "Harry, they are the most successful orphanages in the world. They have the highest adoption rates in the world."

"I know. Lily Orphanage was Potter Manor and Eileen's Children was Potter Castle. I had to do something to help. I didn't want any children to possibly go through the same life I did, or the same life Professor Snape did. There are so many children that were affected by the war, all in different ways. Even now, five years after the war, we're still always getting more children. I had to help somehow so I opened Lily Orphanage and when it was clear it was going well, I opened Eileen's Children," Harry said.

"What is this second name if I can be privy to such information," Minerva said and Harry smiled.

"Evan Ted Prince," Harry said.

"You wrote _Seven Years of War_!" Minerva exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I did. I'm surprised no one connected that book to me, to be honest. It has everything I did in it from the troll in first year to going to that cave with Professor Dumbledore in sixth year."

"I think we've all know but we weren't sure since you have been seen or heard from in five years," Minerva said. "That book has been one of the most popular books in years."

"I know."

"Evan Ted Prince," Minerva said. "Have you written anything else?"

"A Defence book. _True Defence_," Harry nodded.

"Of course! It's the book we use here in our curriculum," Minerva said and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"It's a fantastic book, Harry."

"I honestly didn't think it'd be used here. I wrote it for anyone who wanted to know real defence, not the crap I was taught in my years here. No offence," Harry said and Minerva laughed.

"I fully agree with you, Harry. Albus' choices were truly horrible," she said. "Now, I suppose you wish to settle in, correct?"

"I'd like to, yes," Harry said.

"Come. I will show you to your rooms," Minerva said, rounding her table and opening the door.

Harry was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Harry."

Harry turned and looked up at the portrait that had previously been empty.

"Welcome home," Albus Dumbledore said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Professor. I've missed it," he said and followed Minerva from the office, Lileen trotting beside him and his voice box floating behind him. "Is there anyone else in the castle right now?" he asked.

"Filius, Poppy, and Severus. There are still three weeks before school begins so the others will not be arriving until the week before," the headmistress told him.

"Do any other past students work here?" Harry asked though he knew of some of them already.

Minerva looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm afraid so. Neville Longbottom is our Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Hermione Weasley is our Arithmancy professor and the Head of Gryffindor. Lee Jordan is our Flying Instructor. Anthony Goldstein is our Muggle Studies professor. Justin Finch-Fletchley is our Transfiguration professor."

"And Defence?"

"He is not a former student. His name is Jeremy Finn. He will begin his first year this year," she said.

"So the position is still cursed?"

"No, we had a professor stay for three years but she left when she married and moved away."

"I see."

"Professor Finn seems nice enough. There should hopefully be no problems."

"I guess we'll find out."

Minerva smiled at him. "I am sure you'll be fine, Harry."

Harry smiled but didn't say anything.

"Well, here we are," Minerva announced as they stopped outside a portrait of a young boy. He appeared to be about eleven and had dark brown hair with blue eyes. There was a little white kitten lying on the ground beside him.

"Hello," the little boy said.

"Hello," Harry's voice box said and the boy gave him a curious look. "I can no longer speak so I use this voice box to speak for me," he answered the unspoken question.

"Oh," the boy said. "I'm Connor and this is my kitty, Sally."

"Nice to meet you, Connor, and you, Sally," Harry smiled at the two. "Is there a password already set?"

"No, you make one," Connor told him.

"All right. How about…" Harry trailed off, thinking. "_Libertas_. It means 'freedom' in Latin."

"I like it," Connor smiled.

"Latin?" Minerva said and Harry looked at her. "You have certainly made yourself knowledgeable while you've been gone, haven't you?"

"I discovered that many things your professors tell you will be important and helpful in your life actually _are_ important and helpful in life," Harry said with a smirk.

Minerva laughed. "Go make yourself comfortable, Harry. I will see you at dinner."

"See you then, Professor."

"Call me Minerva, dear," Minerva said and Harry inclined his head. She began walking away before she turned around again. "And, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "To echo Albus, welcome home."

Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you…Minerva."

He entered his quarters and looked around. He was standing in the decently sized sitting room which was covered in a fuzzy green carpet. There was a large stone fireplace with a chaise lounge, a sofa, and a loveseat circling it. He placed Lileen's carrier next to the door and walked across the room towards an open wooden door. He peeked in and found a queen sized bed with a comforter that was different shades of green and black and white pillows. The floor had a grey carpet.

A door to the left led to the bathroom. Returning to the sitting room, he made his way to another door which, upon pushing open, revealed a library combined with a study. He smiled and looked over at Lileen who had taken up residence on the chaise lounge.

"Think we can survive here?" Harry said and Lileen meowed. "I think so too."

_Now if only surviving the people was as easy_, he thought with a silent sigh.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I might update again sometime today depending on how I'm feeling. :]**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lucky for all of you. :P I felt like posting again today. So, here is chapter two. So far this story is getting an amazing response. I'm so glad that you all seem to like it. Oh, and thanks to _EnigmaRiddle23_ for correcting my Latin in the last chapter (_Licentia_ was wrong and changed to _Libertas_). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me those wonderful reviews. :)**

**Warnings: Ron, Hermione, Lee Jordan, etc. bashing. Mentionings of rape. A tiny bit of violence.**

Three Weeks Later

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!" Minerva greeted once the Sorting had finished. Harry was sitting beside the empty seat that was beside Severus Snape. He had wanted to sit right beside the man but he had a feeling the Potions master had less than pleasant feelings towards him now. On Harry's left was Professor Jeremy Finn. Beside him was Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley. Beside him was Professor Flitwick and then it was the headmistress' seat. To Minerva's left was Professor Neville Longbottom. To his left was Professor Hermione Weasley. Beside her was Professor Lee Jordan and beside him was Professor Anthony Goldstein. Harry was aware that he was sitting in Rubeus Hagrid's seat, but the large half-giant was down at his hut doing Merlin only knew what.

Harry's voice box was sitting on the table beside his plate and Lileen was lying next to his feet. The unusual cat was always with him, especially when they were anywhere new. Well, new to her. She was fiercely protective of Harry and stayed near him in a new place until she determined it was safe enough to leave him alone.

"As I am sure you have noticed, there have been some changes to the staff this year," Minerva continued. "Professor Jeremy Finn will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor as Professor Madlin has left England with her new husband. Professor Hermione Weasley will be teaching Arithmancy and Professor Anthony Goldstein will be teaching Muggle Studies. Last, we have had a change in our hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is no longer able to work as the curse has begun to affect her far too much. As such, our new medi-wizard for the foreseeable future will be Mr. Harry Potter."

There was no applause, not like there was when the others had been introduced. All the students stared up at him, all with different expressions. The other professors, especially those he had gone to school with as fellow students, glared at him and he felt the heat of their stares. He ducked his head, feeling his entire body tense and his eyes burn. He thought he had gotten over the hatred that England had shown him five years ago.

Lileen, obviously sensing his discomfort as she always did, got to her feet and rubbed against his legs. He smiled slightly and reached down to pet her, making her purr as he did so. He was feeling himself calm as he pet his familiar but jumped violently regardless when he felt a hand rest lightly on his right arm. He looked up and found himself staring into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. Harry stared at him and he had a feeling his confusion was showing. "You look confused."

Harry said nothing, his voice box remaining silent.

"Can we talk later? After dinner?" Severus asked.

Harry swallowed and had many reasons run through his head of why he should say no, but found himself nodding in agreement instead. Severus' lips twitched and Harry knew it was as much of a smile as he would get in a place this public.

Dinner was quiet for Harry. Conversations went on around him among the rest of the staff but he didn't join in. Finn tried to draw him into multiple conversations but Harry never said anything. He didn't think any of the staff besides Minerva and his once friends and classmates knew he couldn't speak and had to use the voice box instead. Putting some of his chicken on what would be his dessert plate Harry placed the plate on the floor for Lileen. He saw Severus watching him out the corner of his eye but did not address it. He was still very confused about the man's behaviour.

Harry was blissfully happy when Minerva called an end to the feast and sent the students to bed. He got to his feet himself and began walking out with Lileen at his side and the voice box floating along beside him. He had just exited the Great Hall when he was called.

"Potter!"

He turned to see Neville, Hermione, Lee, and Anthony walking towards him, all looking livid. Lileen stood in front of Harry and tensed, arching her back and flattening her ears.

"Finally found yourself to be good enough to return, did you?" Lee said and Harry frowned but didn't speak.

"Why Minerva hired you, I'll never know, not after what you did," Hermione said, looking at Harry in disgust.

"You better watch yourself, Potter. We don't let cowards and traitors roam free," Anthony said and the four of them walked away.

Harry watched them go, torn between sadness and anger. He remembered when all four of them used to be his friends and would have done anything for him, just as he would have for them. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the looks they gave him now.

"Harry?" another familiar voice said and Harry turned again, this time to face Severus. "All right there?"

Harry nodded.

"Can we talk now?"

Harry nodded again.

"Your rooms?"

Harry nodded a third time and headed towards his quarters, Severus following him. They stopped before the portrait of Connor. Harry, not wanting to speak, simply gave the boy a look. Connor nodded and swung open. When they were inside, Harry motioned for Severus to sit and then sent a questioning glance towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Severus shook his head. Harry nodded and sat on the opposite side of the sofa as Severus. He pet Lileen as she jumped into his lap. For a while, Harry and Severus stared at each other until Harry blinked and looked down at Lileen. "And who is this?" Severus asked and Harry looked at him.

The voice box answered. "She's my familiar. Her name's Lileen. I got her about four years ago in Finland."

Severus looked at the voice box in shock. "You—you use—"

"It's a voice box. I got it in Africa," Harry said.

"You—"

"I can't speak. I lost my voice," Harry said with a shrug.

"What happened?" Severus asked but Harry didn't answer.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"About what happened after the final battle, where you disappeared to, why you left," Severus said and Harry sighed, the sound coming through the box.

"Over three quarters of the world is against me, all for different reasons. You saw the students and the staff when Minerva introduced me. No one wanted anything to do with me anymore so I granted them their wish; I left," Harry said with another shrug.

"Where did you go?"

"Everywhere. I travelled for about a year, a year and a half. I went everywhere, saw everything. I eventually settled more permanently in a cottage I inherited from my parents in Iceland. It was on top of a cliff and it overlooked a really amazing view. It was all green, high mountains and an endless river. It was beautiful. It looked like something taken out of _Lord of the Rings_ or something. It was peaceful. I loved it," Harry told him.

"What did you do while you were gone?" Severus asked.

Harry gave a smile. "Everything. I went to see all these things I had only ever heard about. I went to Muggle and magical areas. I got Lileen. I gained knowledge about things I never cared about before. I gave some donations to organizations and programs. I wrote a couple books. I opened a couple orphanages," he paused. "I lived how I wanted to without anyone telling me what to do."

"Books? Orphanages? I've never heard of any of this," Severus said with a slightly frown.

"I used a different name," Harry said simply. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Evan Prince."

"Evan Prince?" Severus repeated. "You're Evan Prince?"

"I am," Harry nodded.

"You wrote two of the bestselling books in two decades! You have the two most successful orphanages in the world! You're the reason the Auror department at the Ministry still exists! You're the reason werewolves have better places to be!" Severus said loudly but excitedly.

"I'm aware," Harry said, smiling as he remembered why he had fallen for the man he had saved.

"You're the reason I have a book on the market with all of my potions in it," Severus said in a calmer and quieter voice.

Harry's smile softened. "I know. You deserved it."

"Why did you leave, Harry, and without saying anything?" Severus said in a pained voice and Harry looked down. "I woke up a week and a half after the battle only to learn that no one had seen you since the battle or heard from you."

"I know and I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "I should've told you but, like I said, no one wanted me around so I left as soon as I could."

Severus took notice of the way Harry brought his hand up and rubbed his neck all the way around, lingering on the sides and the very middle.

"Harry, I wanted you around," Severus said. "Did we really not come as far as I thought we did that year? I distinctly remember you being one of my closest friends, my only friend, really."

Harry bit his lip to keep from crying. "I know and I feel the same, Severus. You were my best friend. You helped me through everything. You're the reason I was able to defeat Voldemort in the first place. I just—I felt as though I had to leave as soon as possible. You were unconscious and everyone thought you were going to die, so I figured I had no one. I left so I could move on and live my own life."

"Harry, how long have you been like this?" Severus asked, gesturing to the voice box.

"Five and a half years," Harry told him.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I've learned to live with it, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter? Harry, this is your voice you're talking about. Have you tried to get it back?" Severus asked.

"I did research and I went to a trusted Healer in Spain. It can't be undone," Harry said, shrugging once again and gazing down at Lileen who was sleeping contentedly on his lap, her two tails flicking around lazily.

"Harry—"

"Look, it doesn't matter. I've learned to live with it and I manage perfectly fine. It can't be fixed so just forget about it," Harry said, lightly stroking Lileen's head.

He heard Severus sigh and knew he was hurting the man but he didn't want to risk the reaction the man would have if he told Severus what happened. He still couldn't get over Ron and Hermione's reactions.

"So, Lileen, is it?" Severus said and Harry nodded. "How did you decide on that name?"

"Like the orphanages, I wanted to honour my mother and your mother. I decided to combine the names for her and got Lileen," Harry said and Severus felt his heart beat painfully against his chest. Here was the young man he had realized he had fallen for over the past five years.

"What are the names of your orphanages again?" Severus asked.

"Potter Manor was turned into Lily Orphanage and Potter Castle was turned into Eileen's Children. Obviously Eileen's Children is larger than Lily Orphanage but they both are pretty full and children are always being brought in and others adopted. Most of the children of Death Eaters have been adopted in the last five years. It's amazing what happens when a war ends," Harry explained.

"And your books? Your Defence book has been considered so helpful that it is used in the curriculum here," Severus said.

"I heard," Harry smiled with a nod. "I don't know. With _True Defence_, I just wanted there to be one book out there that actually taught people something. With _Seven Years of War_, it started with me just writing about everything that happened to me to get it out and to deal with it. Eventually it turned into a book that I thought might be kind of inspirational or at least entertaining."

"Well, you've definitely achieved your goals in those aspects," Severus said.

"Thanks," Harry said, still staring down at his sleeping familiar. "I'm sorry to kick you out, but it's getting late and I need to be up early to get to the infirmary."

"Of course but at least you don't have to teach," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"True, but that is your own fault," Harry said with a smirk that Severus was pleased to see. It was a bit of his old friend that he had sorely missed.

"Touché," Severus said and walked to the door, Harry behind him after shifting Lileen to the sofa. Before opening the door, Severus turned around to face Harry again. He hesitated. "I'm glad you're back, Harry. I've…missed you."

Harry smiled at the quietly spoken confession. "I've missed you too," the voice box said. "Good night, Sev'rus."

Severus inclined his head and stepped through the door. "Good night, Harry."

* * *

><p>Severus sighed as he sat in his lounge chair, staring into the fire and a glass of wine in his hand. He had been more than ecstatic to see Harry again even if he was still slightly hurt at the fact that his friend had simply disappeared after the battle without saying anything. Talking with Harry, he understood why he had left. He also saw how those who had once been his friends treated him now. What had happened?<p>

However, it was Harry's voice, or lack thereof, that held Severus' thoughts.

What had happened to the young man to make him lose his voice? It had happened five and a half years ago, so Severus assumed something had happened during the final battle. Regardless of what Harry said, Severus was determined to find a way to give the man his voice back.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the infirmary the next morning with Lileen in his arms and halted abruptly as he gazed around the overly clean and white room. Lileen mewled and bumped his chin with her head, trying to get her master's attention.<p>

_Flashback_

_Harry walked into the hospital wing and strode straight over to the bed occupied by the unconscious form of Severus Snape. The man had gauze wrapped around the snake bites on his neck and, though he was sure they had recently been changed, the bandages were already dyed red._

_Harry looked down at the overly pale man fondly, glad the infirmary was deserted except for those sleeping patients. Severus was clearly fighting for his life but was losing the battle quickly._

_Sighing silently, Harry pulled out two vials and a knife from his pocket. He pulled the stoppers on both vials and poured the clear liquid of his tears into the yellow potion. It sizzled slightly but otherwise did nothing. He then removed the bandages from Severus' neck, revealing the angry and fatal wounds; meant to be fatal anyways. Harry pressed the knife's blade against his palm. He knew Severus would kill him for doing this but he carried on regardless, slicing his palm open._

_His body jerked with what would have been a hiss and held his bleeding hand over the snake bites. A few drops fell into both openings, mixing with Severus' blood and the venom of Nagini. Quickly healing his hand and rewrapping the bandages, Harry opened Severus' mouth and poured the potion in, stroking the man's throat to help him swallow._

_He put everything back into his pockets and stared down at the Potions master again. Breathing deeply, Harry took the man's hand and leaned down. Pressing his lips to Severus' cheek, he pulled back and mouthed the words, "I love you, Severus. Goodbye."_

_With tears in his eyes, Harry rushed from the infirmary, missing the groan and slight movement that came from Severus._

_End of Flashback_

"Harry Potter," a familiar voice said, pulling Harry from his memories. He looked up to see Madam Poppy Pomfrey standing in the middle of the hospital wing with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the day you were in here and _not_ injured."

Harry laughed and he saw Poppy's eyes briefly flicker to his voice box. "I don't think anyone was expecting it to ever happen."

Poppy laughed as well. Harry did a quick scan and saw that Poppy's right arm was always in motion.

"How are you, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked as he and the nurse sat on one of the beds.

"Poppy, please, Harry, and I'm as well as can be expected. I'm sad to be leaving. I have adored working here even if seeing boneless arms is anything but appealing," Poppy said with a smirk.

"That one was _not_ my fault. That was all Lockhart, the simpleton," Harry defended.

"Yes, Albus' choices did leave something to be desired," Poppy nodded and Harry chuckled. "And how about you, Harry?"

"It's nice to be home even if I'm not welcomed by most of the staff and student population," Harry said.

"And your voice?" Poppy asked.

"It's permanent. I've done research and I've been examined by Healer Jack Catella," Harry told her.

"Jack Catella?" Poppy said, her eyes wide. "The world renowned Spanish Healer?"

"The one and only," Harry smiled. "I gained my Mastery in Healing under him. He was my mentor."

"That's amazing, Harry. Everyone knows Catella. He is the most famous medi-wizard in the world. He also hasn't had an apprentice since he was twenty-two and he's thirty-six now," Poppy fawned and Harry chuckled again.

"Trust me, I know, Poppy," Harry said. "I was just wandering and I accidentally bumped into him…literally. He saw my voice box and things went from there. He's a trusted friend now."

"That's spectacular, Harry. Having Catella as your mentor will get you anywhere," Poppy said and Harry smiled. "At least I know I'm leaving my infirmary in _very_ capable hands."

"Especially if Jack comes to visit like he promised," Harry said with a grin.

"Jack Catella is coming here?" Poppy gasped.

"If he finds time," Harry said, nodding.

"Fantastic," Poppy breathed. "Perhaps we should move on. Who is this beauty?" she said, looking at Lileen in Harry's arms.

"This is Lileen, my familiar," Harry said.

"What is she?"

"Snow leopard, panther, and Kneazle," Harry said. "It's a very strange combination but I love her."

"Very strange, indeed," Poppy said, smiling at Lileen who stared at her with glowing blue eyes. "Well, I suppose it is time for me to go."

Harry's expression turned sad. "Where are you staying? Surely not by yourself."

"No, no. I will be living with my sister and her husband and son. They'll be helping me."

"Good."

"I must be off," Poppy said, standing. Harry put Lileen on the bed as he stood. "It was wonderful to see you, Harry, after so long. Take care, dear."

Harry slowly hugged Poppy, secretly hating human contact. "Goodbye, Poppy," he whispered. Poppy smiled and left the hospital wing.

Harry sighed as he watched her go, sitting heavily on the bed. Lileen mewled and licked his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on. Let's make sure everything's ready," he said, getting back to his feet. He walked over to the potions cabinet and began taking inventory, conjuring a quill and notepad. Lileen had jumped to the nearest bed and was sitting on it, watching him. He was in the middle of counting the Dreamless Sleep Potions when he heard someone enter the infirmary. He turned to face the door but only saw a flash of red before he was on the floor in pain.

"You think you can just come back here acting like you own the place?" a deep voice yelled and, holding his bleeding nose, Harry looked up at Ron Weasley, his former best friend.

"I was hired. If I hadn't been hired, I would've stayed in Iceland," Harry said, getting unsteadily to his feet. Over the pounding in his ears, Harry could hear Lileen's hissing and growling.

"Then resign and get out! No one wants you here! And take your mental cat with you before it attacks someone!" Ron yelled.

"_She_ won't attack unless _she_ believes me to be in danger," Harry said. "What are you even doing here?"

"Hermione told me you were here. I thought I'd remind you to get lost before you contaminate someone or molest a student," Ron spat and Harry glared.

"I won't molest students or anyone, Ron. In case you've forgotten, I didn't do the raping. I'm the one who got raped," Harry growled, not seeing the figure outside the doors.

"It's not exactly rape if you agree to it, now is it?" Ron said quietly.

"Get out, Ron."

"Or what, freak?"

"_Get out_!" Harry yelled and his magic flung the redhead out of the hospital wing. He closed his eyes to calm down before looking at Lileen who no longer looked ready to fight. "Sometimes not having a voice is good. I don't have to strain my voice when I yell."

"I'll get you, freak!" he heard Ron say before Ron stalked off.

Harry ran a hand down Lileen's back. "It was still rape," he said quietly, forcing the memories away.

"Harry?" a quiet voice said and Harry spun around with wide eyes.

"Severus," Harry said in shock. "Please tell me you just got here."

Severus looked at him with soft eyes that would have seemed strange had they not grown close in the year before the end of the war. "I'd be lying if I said that."

Harry blinked owlishly before letting out a pained groan.

"What was Weasley talking about, Harry?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Harry, it's clearly important."

"No, it's really not."

"What happened to you, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Harry—"

"Just forget it! It happened, okay? It's done and over with. Just let it go," Harry said, turning away from the Potions master and returning to the potions cabinet.

"I'll let it go for now but I know it's something, especially if it caused this," Severus said, pointing to Harry's still bleeding nose. Harry winced slightly but said nothing. Sighing, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, whispering, "_Episkey_."

Harry groaned as his nose cracked and healed.

"_Scourgify_," Severus said and the blood on Harry's face was cleaned away.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "Here," he said, handing Severus a piece of parchment. "I need some potions. I know it's first day of classes and I don't want to take your time, but the stocks aren't completed. Since it's the first day, I know some students will be in here."

"I can have them done for tomorrow," Severus said, taking the list.

"You don't have to rush. I just thought I'd let you know," Harry said, keeping his eyes anywhere but on the man before him.

"I'll have them for you tomorrow," Severus repeated.

Harry's eyes flickered to his briefly before he looked away again, the voice box saying, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Severus said. They were silent for a time before Severus speaking again caused Harry to look up. "Hello there, Lileen."

Harry looked at Lileen who had moved to the bed directly beside Severus. She was sniffing his outstretched hand before giving it a tentative lick. Harry watched his familiar curiously. She had never been so friendly towards anyone before beside him. His eyes widened once again when Lileen suddenly bit Severus' index finger hard enough to draw blood before she licked at the wound.

"Wonderful," Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly glad he had gotten rid of his glasses.

"What's wrong?" Severus looked at him with thinly veiled concern.

"Not wrong, per say, depending on how you look at it, I suppose," Harry said, looking at Lileen instead of the Potions master who he knew was watching him. "She's basically bonded herself to you. Not a bond between a master and familiar, but a protection bond. She's going to protect you the way she protects me. She tasted your blood so that she knows your scent and taste should she ever need it. She did the same with me except I was asleep at the time," he said, throwing a glare at his familiar who looked back at him as innocently as a cat could.

"I apologize," Severus began but Harry interrupted.

"Don't. I'm just surprised. You're the only one she's ever done that to," Harry said with a small shrug.

"In that case, I am honoured," Severus said and Harry smiled. "I will see you at lunch."

"See you at lunch," Harry said.

Severus gave him a smile before walking from the infirmary. Harry let out a breath as he sat on a bed. He scowled at Lileen when she jumped onto the bed beside him. She gave a rumbling purr as she rubbed against his arm.

"Severus, Lileen? Honestly? Out of everyone, you chose him?" Harry said with an irritable sigh. "Now he has even more of a reason to come around. As if he won't in order to find out what Ron was talking about."

Harry sighed again and shook his head. Getting to his feet, he walked to his new office, his thoughts set on Severus and a horrific past.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and hope to see many more reviews. :) Yes, I realize I am being horrible with how I'm making Ron and Hermione and them act but I've always written them as the good people and the friends. I thought it was time to try and make them the bad people. :P Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sadly, I nearly forgot that I hadn't updated yet today. :P I've been trying to find something to read while simultaneously trying to make myself do the pile of homework that _has_ to be done for the end of Spring Break. I really hate homework. :P Anyways, here's chapter three and I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Hermione, Ron, etc. bashing (slight). A bit of slash-y (:P) interaction between Harry and Severus.**

Thankfully he had a free period first period. He got started on the potions for the hospital wing, bottling all but the Dreamless Sleep as it had to sit for ten and a half hours.

Severus then returned to his research. He hadn't really progressed as he had no idea what he was looking for exactly. He didn't know if a spell had been used or a potion or both or variations of each or either or. As he also had no idea what happened to Harry once he left the Shrieking Shack, he had no background information.

It could be an effect from whatever happened between Harry and Voldemort. Or, perhaps, Voldemort managed one final curse before he was destroyed. Or, maybe, Harry had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured. Maybe those Harry had once called friends had done something. Maybe it just…happened.

There were so many possibilities and he didn't know where to begin.

_Are you sure about that_? A voice said and Severus furrowed his eyebrows. Did he have a starting point he was unaware of?

_Infirmary_, the voice said vaguely.

The infirmary? What—

Oh.

Weasley.

"Weasley," Severus said and jumped to his feet, beginning to pace. "Was it Weasley who caused Harry's condition?"

_Speak_, the voice said.

Severus frowned. What did that mean?

_His words_, the voice clarified.

"What he said. What did Weasley say?" Severus mused.

'_It's not exactly rape if you agree to it, now is it_?'

Severus closed his eyes at the horrid word of 'rape'. What had happened after the final battle that had landed them all where they were now, Harry being voiceless and he being alive?

When Harry had left the Shrieking Shack, he had known he was going to die. He knew there was no way he could survive Nagini's bite. However, he had woken—albeit painfully—over a week later to find himself in the hospital wing. He had no idea who had saved him, or why, or how. Poppy had told him that someone must have discovered a treatment as she, and everyone else, had been positive he wouldn't make it.

So why had he?

Why—how—was he still alive today?

"Weasley," Severus muttered and quickly left his quarters and the dungeons. He knew Granger—now Weasley— had a free period as well and he had no doubt that Weasley was staying with her for the time. He quickly headed up to the sixth floor where he knew Granger's classroom, office, and private rooms were. He stopped before a portrait of a beautiful but stern looking woman.

It was Morgan le Fey.

"Can I help you?" she drawled.

"I wish to speak with Professor Weasley. Now," Severus said.

"I believe she is currently busy," she told him.

"I must speak with her now. It is urgent," Severus said, hoping it would work.

"Very well," she sighed and disappeared from her dark frame. A few moments passed before she returned and the door swung open, revealing Professor Hermione Weasley nee Granger.

"May I help you, Professor?" she questioned politely and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I find myself in need of your knowledge. Might I come in?" Severus said, forcing himself not to simply hex the woman.

Granger glanced over her shoulder before holding the door open wider. "Of course. Come in, Professor."

Severus inclined his head and walked past her into the quarters. He did not examine the rooms, finding his eyes immediately drawn to the man lounging on the loveseat. He instantly began glaring at Ronald Weasley who jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is he doing here, Hermione?" Weasley growled.

"He needs to speak with me, Ron. Calm down," Granger said, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "What is it you needed, Professor?"

"June sixteenth, 1998. What happened?" Severus asked.

Granger and Weasley frowned. "It was the day of the final battle. The day Voldemort was defeated and the war ended," Granger said.

"When Ha—Potter left the Shrieking Shack, what happened?" Severus specified. His eyes narrowed when Weasley gave a bark of laughter.

"You have no idea, do you? You have no idea why you're alive when you should have died," Weasley said.

"Are you able to enlighten me, Weasley?" Severus growled.

"You haven't thought to ask Potter? After all, it's because of him that you're alive, the disgusting freak," Weasley spat and Severus' eyes flared.

"Explain," Severus said through clenched teeth.

"I am not repeating what he told us. It's disgusting to even think about. Just know that it cost the freak his voice to save you," Weasley said, curling his lip.

"To think he ever called you a friend," Severus said, staring at Weasley in disdain.

"I prefer to forget that I was ever friends with the fag," Weasley said.

Severus pulled his wand. "You have insulted him far too many times for my tastes."

"I think it is time for you to leave, Professor," Granger said, opening the door.

"Get him to tell you what happened. You'll realize it's best to get away from him," Weasley said and Severus glared at him before stalking from the rooms.

_What in Merlin's name happened to Harry_? He thought as he went back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Is someone here, Lileen?" Harry asked, looking up from some files on his desk when Lileen meowed from the doorway. He got to his feet and walked out into the infirmary to see a sixth year Slytherin helping a first year Slytherin onto a bed.<p>

"Mr. Potter," the older Slytherin said, "Mya had an accident in Flying class."

Harry walked over to the girl on the bed and immediately saw that her left arm was broken. "Thank you, Miss Sender, for bringing her," his voice box said and he saw their eyes widen. "You may return to class now."

The Slytherin prefect nodded and left after looking at the voice box again.

"Well, it is clear that you have a broken arm," Harry told the girl. "Fall off the broom?"

Mya Keithers blushed and nodded, muttering, "Yeah."

Harry chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens every year. I had a friend who ended up in the same position as you except it was a broken wrist instead of an arm," Harry said, opening the potions cabinet. He pulled out the Skele-Gro and poured some into a goblet. "I warn you, it tastes horrible," he said as she took the cup.

Mya threw the potion back, coughing and gagging. "I think that needs to be changed to taste better."

Harry laughed and handed her a glass of water that she took gratefully. Using his wand to summon bandages, he wrapped her arm and put it in a sling. "You'll have to stay here for a couple hours, I'm afraid."

Mya sighed. "Okay."

Harry easily noticed that the girl's eyes kept flickering to his voice box no matter how hard she tried to resist. "You can ask. I promise I won't get angry."

Mya jumped slightly and looked down, blushing. "Sorry, sir."

Harry waved it off. "It's fine. It's my voice box. I can no longer speak so it speaks for me."

"It sounds so normal, not robotic or anything," she said.

"That would be my doing. It was robotic when I got it. One day I was bored and kind of fed up with it, so I began fiddling with it. Eventually I got it to sound almost identical to my actual voice," Harry explained.

"That's so cool," the Slytherin said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so nice?"

"Should I be anything but?" Harry frowned slightly.

"Well, it's just that I'm a Slytherin. Lots of people have said that you hate anyone who's not a Gryffindor, especially Slytherins," Mya said shyly.

Harry sighed. He knew this would happen. He hadn't it expected it on the first day though. "They're just rumours. Yes, I was a Gryffindor when I attended school but it means nothing. I do not hate anyone just because of what House they're in. I actually have a very small hate list. I am not going to discriminate based on House. I'll help anyone who comes into my infirmary. I learned that anyone can be evil, not just Slytherins like everyone thinks. A Gryffindor betrayed my parents. Many of my Gryffindor friends hate me now. I'm friends with a Slytherin. I have friends that were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I don't care what House a person is in," he told her firmly.

Mya smiled. "Yes, sir. I believe you."

"Good. Now you rest for a bit. Your arm will probably begin aching. Let me know when it does and I'll give you a potion for it," Harry said and she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll leave Lileen with you," Harry said and the large cat jumped onto Mya's bed. Harry smiled at his familiar before returning to his office.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he released Mya just in time for lunch. He quickly cleaned up before heading for the Great Hall, Lileen trotting along beside him. Walking into the Hall using the teacher's entrance, Harry sat in the unoccupied seat next to Severus.<p>

"Good afternoon, Harry," Severus said. "How was your morning?"

"It was good. I already had my first patient. Flying accident," Harry told him, filling his plate.

"Ah, yes. Miss Keithers," Severus nodded.

"And how was your morning?" Harry asked him.

"Decent," Severus said. "I used my free period to begin your potions and do some research. My first class was my Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff NEWT class."

"Research? What are you working on?" Harry asked and Severus sighed internally. Leave it to Harry to latch onto that part of the sentence.

"Just a new experiment," Severus said vaguely.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What kind of experiment?"

_Must I be friends with such a curious person_? "I am attempting to…improve…"

Harry's eyes narrowed as Severus fought for an explanation. "You're researching for me, aren't you?"

Severus sighed. "Yes."

"I told you to leave it alone, Severus," Harry said stiffly.

"Harry, I can't. I want to help you."

"I don't need help because there's nothing to help me with."

"I know you miss your voice."

"No, I don't and even if I did, it doesn't matter because it's not coming back."

"Harry, I know something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me."

"Yes, something did. How did you lose your voice?"

"It just happened."

Severus sighed at Harry's stubbornness. "I know you're the one who saved me."

Harry's eyes snapped to him. "How do you know that?"

"I spoke with Granger and Weasley," Severus said.

"Of course," Harry muttered and then breathed deeply. "Yes, it was me."

"How?"

"I did research," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I know you lost your voice because you saved me. What I don't know is how or why it happened," Severus said.

"It doesn't matter. You're alive and I've learned to live with this, just like everything else," Harry shrugged again.

"You ran from everything else," Severus said and Harry instantly tensed.

"I didn't run," Harry said.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I already told you. No one wanted me here and I thought you were going to die so I left."

"I know you didn't think I was going to die because you knew how to save me."

"Just forget about all of it."

"Harry, I heard what you and Weasley said in the infirmary."

"Pretend you didn't."

"I can't."

"Well, try!" Harry said loudly. "Just leave it alone! I'm fine the way I am and it's not important what happened! I don't need help!" He pushed away from the table and walked swiftly from the Great Hall, Lileen following.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He looked up in confusion as Minerva sat next to him.

"It's best to leave it alone, Severus. As he said, he's learned to live without his voice and quite contently," she said.

"He wants his voice back, Minerva," Severus said.

"I think anyone in his position would wish the same. However, he's made his peace. It's best to let him be," Minerva told him.

"If I can help him, I want to."

"I don't doubt it but this is not something that can be fixed and he knows it."

"I think it can be, Minerva. If I knew what happened, I could possibly figure out how," Severus said.

"You are only pushing him away, dear."

Severus sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he got an idea. "Minerva, who did he stay in contact with while he was gone?" he asked.

The headmistress gave him a searching look but answered anyways. "I believe he spoke to Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Kingsley?" Severus repeated.

"Yes. They became quite close," Minerva said.

"Thank you, Minerva," Severus said and left the Great Hall. He quickly made his way through the corridors until he stood before Harry's rooms. The little boy looked at him.

"I dunno if Harry wants to talk to you," Connor said, petting Sally who arched her back and purred.

"Go away, Severus!" Harry said from inside.

Connor shrugged. "Told you so."

"Harry, please let me in," Severus said.

"I said go away."

"Please, Harry."

The door opened a crack. "If you're here to talk about my voice, Ron and Hermione, what you heard, the final battle, or what happened to me, go away," Harry said angrily.

"And if I wish to apologize?"

"I'm listening," Harry said after a pause but didn't open the door any further.

"I apologize for pushing the issue. While I know something happened, it is not for me to know unless you choose to let me know. I do not apologize, however, for wishing to help you even if you say you don't need it," Severus said.

Harry stared at him for a long while, clearly trying to decide if he was sincere. Finally Harry sighed and opened the door wider, stepping aside. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry too. I overreacted back there at lunch."

"You had a right to," Severus said as he took the offer and sat on one side of the sofa.

"Maybe but I was a little harsh. You mean well," Harry said, curling up on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I do," Severus inclined his head and Harry gave a small smile. He was about to speak when Lileen jumped onto the back of the sofa and bumped her nose against Severus' cheek.

"She'll be pining for attention from you now for the rest of your life, I hope you know," Harry said with a grin, watching his familiar pester Severus until he gave in and pet her.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to make it through," Severus said, smirking as he ran his fingers through Lileen's black and white fur.

"You'll have to. Merlin only knows what she'll do if she never got to see you again," Harry said, still smiling and Severus was inwardly happy to see the smile again.

"We will hopefully never have to find out," Severus said, looking up at the young Gryffindor and gracing him with a true smile. "Harry, I don't want to anger you, but why won't you tell me what happened?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want you to know," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I will never willingly leave you."

"Lots of people have said that to me before."

"I will always be one of the few to mean it."

Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and was startled slightly to see that Severus had moved and was now sitting right beside him.

"I haven't known who to trust for years," Harry whispered.

"You can always trust me," Severus told him.

Harry looked into Severus' eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"I care for you."

Harry opened his mouth and glanced up. "I should get back to the infirmary. Lunch is nearly over."

Severus inclined his head and got to his feet, walking over to the door with Harry behind him. He hesitated and turned around to face Harry again. The young man had grown over the years he had been gone.

He was taller. Not as tall as he should be given his parentage but taller than he had been the last he had seen. Harry now came up to a bit higher than his nose rather than his shoulders like when he was seventeen. Gone were the hideous glasses Harry had adorned for over three-quarters of his life, allowing the green eyes to glimmer freely without being hidden. The dark hair was as messy as ever but seemed oddly tame at the same time. Perhaps it simply fit better on the older body.

The young Gryffindor was still thin but not overly thin. He had muscle and weight now. His skin had a healthy glow to it and it seemed to have a permanent tan now. He wasn't as brown as people who go down to the Caribbean for vacation become. He was simply not as pale as he used to be.

He looked lively and healthy.

He was absolutely gorgeous in Severus' eyes and possibly completely unattainable.

"I truly care for you, Harry, perhaps more than I should," Severus said in a whisper.

"You shouldn't," Harry said just as quietly, very much aware of their close proximity to each other.

"I'm finding that neither of us have much choice in the matter," Severus said, his voice dropping lower as he and Harry leaned closer and closer to each other.

"You shouldn't get involved," Harry muttered almost inaudibly.

"That's where choice comes back in," Severus said before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. It was neither a rushed kiss nor a passionate one. It was not much more than a chaste kiss but it was enticing to them both all the same. Severus' hands were resting lightly on Harry's waist. One of Harry's hands was on Severus' forearm while the other was on Severus' cheek.

They both pulled back, startled, when the bell signalling the end of lunch rang throughout the school.

"You have class," Harry said quietly.

"I will never hurt you or leave you," Severus said and, after giving Harry another brief kiss, left for his next class.

Harry closed the door behind the man and leaned his back against it. He slid down slowly until he was seated on the floor and he let the tears stream down his cheeks, sobbing silently.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Had a bit of Snarry at the end. :P I realize that it might be out of character for Harry to just start crying but, really, think about everything that's already been mentioned about what's happened to him. :P Also, Severus and Harry, mostly Severus, will probably be quite OOC but keep in mind that they were friends during Harry's seventh year and with the war over, Severus would be (in my head :P) a bit better. :P And, last, things will seem like they are moving fast between Harry and Severus, but keep in mind that I do a lot of time skips and some of them are large, like "Four Months Later" and things like that. Also, they had been close during the final year of the war. So, hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Thanks :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to be nice and update again before I went to bed. :P There are exactly 6 minutes until midnight here in Canda so I am still technically posting twice in one day. :P As if it matters, I know. Lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Ron, Hermione, etc. bashing. Mentionings of violence. Very vague mentionings of rape. Some fluffy Snarry interaction.**

After giving Harry the potions for the infirmary, Severus did not see the young Gryffindor for three days. The Healer did not appear in the Great Hall for meals nor was he ever in his rooms or the infirmary whenever he looked. However, it seemed Harry was always in the hospital wing whenever he had a patient.

"He is not a professor. He is not required to take his meals in the Hall," Minerva had told him.

Another day passed without sight of Harry and it was now Friday night. Standing before his fireplace, Severus debated over whether or not to contact Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was desperate to have more clues as to what had happened to Harry or to know the truth outright.

Just as he had for the past five years, he found himself always thinking of Harry. Now, however, he was also thinking about their kiss. He hadn't meant to kiss Harry. He didn't want to scare him off, especially if he really _had_ been raped. It had been some kind of uncontrollable impulse and he hadn't been able to stop.

He had known he was attracted to Harry even before the end of the war. The five years they had spent apart had only made the feeling stronger, turning it into something he wasn't sure he could feel any longer.

Shaking his head, Severus grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it in the fire. "Minster for Magic's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said and waited.

"Yes, Severus, what is it?" Kingsley said, sounding very irritable.

"Are you busy?" Severus asked.

"I was just heading out," Kingsley told him. "Why?"

"Would you like to come over for a drink?"

"Merlin, yes," Kingsley said with a deep sigh and Severus chuckled. "I'll be right there. Have it ready and waiting," he added before ending the call abruptly.

Severus chuckled again as he opened his liquor cabinet and grabbed two bottles, wine for himself and whiskey for Kingsley. He put ice in Kingsley's glass and poured three fingers of the whiskey. He then filled his wineglass halfway and sat on the sofa, awaiting Kingsley's arrival. It wasn't long before his fireplace flared green and Kingsley walked out, going straight for the glass on the coffee table.

"What a role model you make," Severus said, amused as he watched Kingsley collapse into the lounge chair and throw back the whiskey before pouring himself half a glass.

"Shut up. You're one to talk, you overgrown bat," Kingsley said, downing half his drink again. "You're a teacher. You're supposed to be a role model too."

"Ah, but I was also a Death Eater so I'm long out of the running for role model of the year," Severus said, smirking as Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"And people wonder why you're called a git," Kingsley said, refilling his glass for a third time in as many minutes.

Severus snorted. "Regretting your decision to become the Minister?"

"Only every other day," Kingsley said and they both laughed. "So, what do you want? There's obviously a reason you called me over."

"Yes, there is," Severus nodded. "I called to ask you about—"

"Harry," Kingsley finished and Severus looked at him, surprised. "People always want to ask about Harry. He doesn't tell anyone what happened so they go to those he stayed in contact with."

"Should I not bother asking you then?" Severus said.

"You can but I can't guarantee that I'll give you the answers you want. It's not my secret or story to tell," Kingsley said.

"I think I've figured it out mostly from things I've heard," Severus said with a sigh.

"Things you've heard?" Kingsley frowned.

"I overheard Harry and Ron Weasley fighting a few days ago and things were stated quite explicitly," Severus said.

"Let me guess," Kingsley said, sighing himself. "Ron brought up the fact that it's not rape if Harry agreed to it."

"Exactly what he said," Severus nodded.

"Of course," Kingsley said. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what happened or why. Again, it's nothing of mine to tell and I'm not going to break the little trust Harry has in me by telling you even if it is _you_."

"What does that mean?"

Kingsley took a deep breath and placed his glass on the coffee table, leaning forwards. "After it happened and he did what he had meant to, Harry told Ron and Hermione all of it. They were his best friends so, naturally, he thought that they'd support him and help him and be there for him."

"They weren't."

"Not even a little bit. The minute what Harry had told them sunk in, they were completely different people. They showed who they truly are. They turned on him in a heartbeat, saying all these things and Harry was left alone to handle everything. Ron and Hermione told a few others what Harry had told them and even more turned on him. Oddly it didn't spread past the few people. Anyone else who hates Harry hates him for different reasons. So, without anyone to be there for him, Harry left."

"He told me he didn't run."

"In a way he did but in a way he didn't. Look at it this way. Harry had just defeated Voldemort, he had seen many he cared about die, and he had those who survived turn on him. Now, with Voldemort gone, he was free but he was alone. He left to, basically, find himself and to get his life back or to get it back together. He did what he wanted because it's what he wanted to do and what he felt was right. He didn't have a single person telling him what to do and he wasn't being hounded by reporters or admirers or anyone. He was living freely and trying to find a way to live contently. He managed to do it."

"When did he start talking to you and the others?"

"About seven months after he left. He sent out owls to us. You could tell by the way he had written what he did that he was terrified we had turned on him as well. He had been staying updated on what was happening in England and so he saw some articles that involved all of us in some way. Do you remember that one article that Ron and Hermione and Ginny gave two months after the final battle? They said all those things about Harry."

"Yes."

"Then the next day, there was an article from Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas saying the complete opposite. Harry saw it and he thought that maybe there were still some people who didn't completely hate him so he owled us. We all owled back and we kept talking after that. We never knew where he was or what he was doing but we at least knew he was all right."

"What did you mean before?"

"After he settled in Iceland he finally agreed to meet up with us. We went to Dean's restaurant since he was able to close it so Harry wouldn't be seen or anything. After that first meeting, we would all get together once or twice a month, depending on what we were all doing. In all the time we have gotten together with him, he has never let us touch him or anything. Well, Dean and Luna have managed to put a hand on his but he always tensed and he never relaxed. Sometimes we would talk about you or other things from his past, not often because he doesn't like being reminded of it, but whenever your name came up, he would quite visibly relax."

Severus stared at the man and sat back, taking it all in.

"Something wrong?" Kingsley asked when Severus said nothing for a long while.

Severus debated telling. Finally he decided. "I kissed him."

Kingsley sputtered in surprise. "You—you kissed him?"

Severus nodded. "Four days ago. It was the first day of classes and we had fought at lunch. I went to his rooms and we talked and it just happened."

"I don't care that you kissed him, Severus. In fact, I've been wondering if you'd ever do anything about how you felt," Kingsley said and Severus narrowed his eyes. "I just thought you'd have tried to go after him sometime over the last five years."

"Can you get on with your point?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "You kissing him show that I'm right. Severus, he has not let anyone touch him in over five years except a brief touch of the hand and even that made him flinch. Severus, you have his complete trust. Did he respond?"

"He kissed back," Severus said.

"He definitely trusts you completely," Kingsley said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think it matters anymore. I haven't seen him since. I think he's been avoiding me," Severus said, draining his glass. "What happened to him, Kingsley?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Kingsley said and glanced down at his watch. "Look, I have to go. If you want something to go on, get a look at his neck, a _real_ look."

Severus frowned. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Think about it," Kingsley said and got to his feet. "I'll see you later, Severus. Good luck." And he Flooed away.

* * *

><p>It was another four days before Severus finally saw Harry. The Healer was sitting at the staff table as though he hadn't been missing for a week when Severus entered. He sat down beside Harry calmly and filled his plate.<p>

"Nice to see you haven't disappeared off the face of the earth again, Mr. Potter," Severus said and he thought he saw Harry's lips twitch.

"I found myself needing some time alone," Harry's voice box said and he sent him a look that Severus knew was meant to be apologetic.

"Haven't been scared off?" Severus said, trying to hide his anxiousness but, by the way Harry looked at him, he didn't think he was successful.

Or, perhaps the Gryffindor just knew him too well.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of salad and regarded the Potions master. "No, I just had to re-establish a few thoughts and feelings."

"That may be," Severus said, "but I think there's another reason as to why you've been missing."

"You think so?"

Severus learned over and said quietly. "You've been avoiding me."

"You sound very sure of yourself, Professor," Harry said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I only say what I mean, surely you know that, Mr. Potter," Severus said and Harry gave a small shrug.

"We'll talk after," Harry said somewhat stiffly and Severus nodded. Dinner was silent between the two of them, both lost in their own thoughts. Many times the Defence professor, Professor Finn tried to draw Harry into a one-on-one conversation but was discouraged when Harry said no more than a few words. Severus also saw the looks Finn kept shooting Harry and narrowed his eyes.

Yes, the man was decent at Defence but Severus seriously doubted that he was right for Harry, good enough for him.

_And you are_? A voice said.

_I don't know but I know Finn is not the person_, Severus said.

_Careful_, the voice said, clearly amused. _You've got some jealousy showing_.

_I am _not_ jealous_, Severus said, affronted.

_You definitely are and you have a right to be. Harry is gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent, funny, beyond kind, sweet, loyal, endearing_—

_Yes, I'm aware. No need to continue_, Severus said irritably and growled when the voice gave a light laugh.

Finally dinner ended and they headed down to Severus' rooms. He tapped the ordinary wooden door with his wand before pushing it open.

"Still haven't gotten a portrait then?" Harry said with a smile as he walked past Severus into the rooms.

"And never will," Severus said, closing the door behind them. He watched curiously as Harry gazed around the quarters with a small smile.

"I nearly lived down here that year," Harry said, referring to his seventh year when Severus had trained him up until the final battle.

"Nearly," Severus nodded. "If you weren't here, you were in the library or the Room of Requirement."

"I was pretty isolated, wasn't I?" Harry looked at him.

"It was your own doing," Severus said, sitting on the sofa.

"True," Harry nodded, joining him on the sofa.

"Let's leave the past where it is for now," Severus said. "As I said at dinner, you've been avoiding me."

"And as I said, you sound quite sure of yourself," Harry said.

"Because I know I'm right."

"Are you?"

"Completely."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not giving me a straight answer."

"That means nothing."

"With you it means everything."

"How so?"

"The Gryffindor in you makes you give straight answers."

"Don't forget. I'm a Slytherin as well."

"You've been avoiding me like you're avoiding it now."

"I'm not and I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Ye—" Harry broke off and sighed, looking down. "No."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to. Well, I did but I didn't at the same time if that makes any sense at all," Harry said.

"Was it because of the kiss?" Severus asked. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't. I kissed back, remember?" Harry shook his head. "No, I think I frightened myself _by_ kissing back."

"It's understandable to be frightened and wary, especially after what you've been through," Severus said.

"Been investigating again?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not in so many words," Severus said.

Harry sighed. "You really should just let it go."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

Severus slowly moved on the sofa until he was nearly touching Harry. "Because I care for you far too much."

"You shouldn't," Harry said, his voice a whisper.

"I rather think that's my choice, is it not?" Severus said and slowly leaned in, once again pressing his lips to Harry's. Like last time, Harry tensed for the briefest of seconds before responding. However, this time he pulled away.

"We can't," Harry whispered, sounding pained.

"Why not?" Severus asked and Harry looked at him with shining green eyes that captivated him.

"Because I'm not who I used to be," Harry said. "I'm not the person you trained. I'm not the person who went to war. I'm not the person who defeated Voldemort."

"Whoever said that's who I want?" Severus muttered.

Harry tried to blink away tears as he repeated, "We can't."

"I think we can."

"No. I'm not the same," Harry said and gazed into the black eyes. "There's a line from a film. It's from _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. It's: 'How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on when, in your heart, you've come to understand that sometimes there is no going back?' There's no going back, Severus. I will never be who I was."

"Whether you're the person from five years ago or from right now doesn't matter. It is still _you_, Harry Potter that I want," Severus said, bringing up a hand to brush away the tears that were beginning to fall from Harry's eyes.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "You'll leave."

"I will never leave you," Severus said firmly, gently stroking Harry's cheek.

Harry looked at him through watery eyes. "You will when you know. They did."

"They had no idea what they were giving up," Severus said. "I will not give you up, no matter what you did or what happened to you."

Harry, his eyes closed again, raised a hand and placed it over Severus' on his cheek. "I did it to save you."

"What did you do?"

"I gave up my voice," Harry said, squeezing the man's hand. "It was the only way to save you."

"Why?" Severus breathed.

Harry opened his eyes again and Severus nearly winced at the pain in the depths. "I couldn't lose you," he said and added so low that Severus almost didn't hear him, "I love you."

Harry's hand dropped and as it did, so did the magic concealing his appearance. He had a cut above his eye and his lip was split. There also appeared to be damage to his right cheekbone and a cut on his temple.

Severus' fingertip touched Harry's cheek and lip lightly. "What happened to you?"

"Ron, Lee, and Anthony attacked me a couple days ago," Harry said, his tears slowing down.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought they had told you everything. They said they were going to. I couldn't face you if you knew," Harry said.

"I know no more than I did a week ago," Severus said, taking out his wand. "I wish I knew but I do not."

"You can't know," Harry shook his head.

"Could you show me your neck? Really show me?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head. Severus gently grasped Harry's chin and turned his head. He lightly tapped the cheek with his wand and heard it crack into place, Harry gasping loudly in pain. He healed the cuts as well before replacing his wand.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

Severus inclined his head. "Could I please see your neck?"

Harry looked at him with water-filled and bloodshot eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't lose you, Severus. I can't," Harry said, new tears leaking out.

"You won't, Harry, I promise you. I promise you I will always be here," Severus said, taking one of Harry's hands in his. He met the emerald eyes and said with so much conviction that Harry's heart nearly stopped, "I promise you."

Harry stared at the man, at his best friend, at the man he had fallen in love with. He fought with himself until it hurt but he made a decision. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry squeezed Severus' hand and released the rest of his magic. There on both sides and the very center of his throat was an 'S' glowing a bright blue. He waited for a response but opened his eyes slowly when none were forthcoming.

Severus was staring at his throat with barely concealed fury. "What happened to you?"

Harry shook his head vigorously and even more tears fell. "I can't, Severus. I can't, don't make me. I can't, I can't…" he trailed off as he sobbed and shook his head.

Severus gently put his hands on either side of Harry's head and made the Gryffindor look at him. "I am going _nowhere_. I promise you that, I promise you. I am not going to leave your side."

Harry's sobs quietened as he listened to Severus' words. He brought his hands up and curled them around Severus' forearms to ground himself.

"I-I did it for y-you," Harry choked out. "It-it was the o-only way."

"What did you do?"

"Th-they were the o-only ones I c-could get to who-who knew. I-I wanted t-to know how to s-save you," Harry broke off to get his breathing under control. It appeared that the voice box spoke the way Harry truly would have had he had his voice. "The-they asked what I-what I would g-give them. I-I said any-anything an-and they said they wa-wanted m-me. I-I-I a-agre-agreed. A-after they told me what to do and I did. It-it was to save you. I-I ha-had to."

Harry broke down completely and Severus didn't push for more. He just pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly. Harry grasped Severus' shirt tightly as he sobbed into it. After quite a while, Harry appeared to calm down slightly though Severus didn't loosen his hold nor did Harry try to move.

"Come on, I think you need some sleep. You can stay here tonight," Severus said quietly.

"No, I can—"

"You're staying here," Severus said firmly and swung Harry into his arms bridal style. He carried him to the bedroom and carefully placed Harry on the bed.

"I don't have my sleep pants," Harry said quietly.

"I'll handle it. Just stay here," Severus said and left the bedroom. "Cary," he said and a house elf appeared before him. "Would you please fetch Mr. Potter's sleepwear and his familiar?"

Cary bowed and disappeared. Severus waited the few seconds for her to return with Lileen and a pair of deep blue cotton sleep pants. He followed Lileen who raced into the bedroom and held up the pants.

"Thank you," Harry said, petting Lileen and taking his pajamas.

"Change and we'll go to sleep," Severus said, pulling out his own pajama pants from the wardrobe. He went to change in the bathroom, leaving Harry to change in the bedroom. Harry was just slipping under the covers when Severus exited the bathroom.

"Where—where are you sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Would you prefer me on the sofa?" Severus said.

"No, I was just wondering," Harry said before looking at him shyly. "Would you stay here?"

Severus gave him a small smile. "I said I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

Harry gave a small smile back as Severus joined him in the bed. They both lay on their backs with their heads turned towards each other. Lileen was at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry for—"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Severus said. "I thank you for telling me, for trusting me."

"Of course I trust you. How could I not?" Harry said.

"You didn't used to," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I think I always did, unconsciously anyways."

"I'm glad to have been of service," Severus said before shutting off the lights. They were silent as they let their eyes adjust to the dark. When they did, Severus met Harry's eyes. "You're scared."

"I'm waiting for you to leave me," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You have every right to be scared," Severus told him. "I'll just have to spend my time assuring you that I'm not leaving no matter how long it takes. In fact, I find myself not wanting you to leave my rooms in the morning."

"Why?"

"I find myself in the same place as you," Severus said. At Harry's confused look, he added, "I'm in love with you too."

Harry's eyes widened. "You—you—"

"For years, even before you left," Severus said.

Harry's eyes watered again and he raised a hand, resting it on Severus' cheek. "Do you mean it?"

"As much as I mean it when I say I'm not leaving, so more than anything," Severus said, and placing a finger under Harry's chin, he gently kissed him. When they parted, Severus smiled. "It's time to sleep."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes before sliding closer to Severus who smiled again. The Potions master watched the Healer fall asleep. He kissed Harry's forehead before falling asleep himself.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Fluffy, I know. Yes, Severus is quite OOC probably and so is Harry with the crying, but, come on. Harry was talking about what happened to him and Severus _has_ changed since the war ended. :P Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. I was going to wait a bit longer to update but I didn't feel like waiting. :P I woke up this morning and had 28 emails from FanFiction and about 7 of them were reviews. I love reviews. :P I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and that I'm doing well with the characters of Harry and Severus and not making them too OOC. I've been told that they seem to be acting how you would expect them to act and that you all like how they are. So, yay. :P Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Mentionings and talks of rape. Fluffy, Snarry interactions again.**

When Severus woke up the next morning, it took him a while to figure out why he was not alone in bed. He hadn't shared his bed with anyone in over twenty-five years. When he remembered the previous night's events, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man keeping him company who was still asleep.

Severus was lying on his side with his right arm stretched across the bed and his left wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry was on his back and pressed closely to Severus' side, his head on the Potion master's arm near the shoulder. His head was turned away from Severus. His right arm had stretched up and their fingers had entwined. Harry's left hand was on his chest only a bit higher than where Severus' hand was resting on his stomach.

Severus smiled at the sleeping man and bent his head down a little. He gently nudged Harry's head with his nose and pressed a kiss to the young man's temple affectionately. He rested his forehead on Harry's head, waiting for him to awake.

It was about a half hour later when Harry finally began stirring. Severus watched as Harry slowly woke up, internally wondering how he would react to the situation. Though his eyes weren't open, Harry obviously became aware that he was with someone and he tensed. Severus didn't do anything, waiting for Harry to remember. It took quite a few seconds but eventually Harry relaxed and turned his head to look at Severus.

"All right now?" Severus said and Harry nodded with a smile. "Good morning then."

"Mm, morning," the voice box muttered and Severus chuckled. "Last night happened, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," Severus nodded and Harry sighed. "You are much calmer now."

"I feel better," Harry said.

"We don't have to right now but would you feel up to continuing the conversation?" Severus asked, hoping he wasn't pushing too hard.

Harry hesitated. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. It'll still be hard but it won't be like last night."

Severus smiled. "Good."

"Severus?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence and he turned his head to stare at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Severus murmured and Harry smiled slightly at the sound.

"What you said last night, before we went to sleep," Harry said and Severus waited. "Did you mean it, what you said?" he finally asked, staring intently at the ceiling.

Severus smiled even though Harry didn't see it. He kissed Harry's temple again. "I meant it. I'm in love with you." Harry turned to look at him with bright eyes. "Don't expect me to say it every day though. I still have a reputation," he sneered and Harry laughed.

"Not with me," Harry grinned and kissed Severus before he could reply. Severus rolled his eyes behind his closed lids as he returned the kiss. Suddenly Harry pulled back. "Wait. Shouldn't you be teaching? And I need to get to the hospital wing."

Severus easily held him down as he made to get up. "We are not working today. I will cancel my classes and send Elijah Sann to take over in the infirmary for the day," he said.

"Who?" Harry frowned.

"One of my seventh years. He is quite talented and promising and intelligent. He wants to become a Healer and has been trying to get an apprenticeship. He is more than capable to handle things for today," Severus explained.

"If you have confidence in him then I'm sure you're right," Harry said. "Can I shower here?"

"Certainly. I will get you clothes, contact Minerva, and get us breakfast," Severus said, letting Harry up this time.

"Thank you," Harry said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Severus rose and pulled on a robe, trying it shut as he walked into the sitting room. "Cary," he said like last night and the house elf appeared before him again. "Could you please get Harry some clothes?" Cary bowed and disappeared. The house elf didn't talk often as she had learned that her master hated the way typical house elves spoke and acted. She talked when she wanted or had to and her speech was about as perfect as Severus'. Cary reappeared and handed Severus clothes for Harry. "Thank you."

"Severus, do—" Harry walked out of the bedroom and stopped speaking when he saw Cary. "Oh, hello," he smiled at the house elf.

"Mr. Potter," Cary inclined her head and Harry gazed at her curiously before looking at Severus.

"Your own house elf, I presume?" Harry said and Severus nodded.

"This is Cary. She quickly learned that I despise how house elves act and taught herself to act and speak like this. She speaks when she wants or needs to and is sometimes very outspoken," Severus told him. "Here are your clothes," he added, looking pointedly at the lone towel Harry was wearing. Harry blushed and snatched his clothes.

"Shut up, Severus. It was nice to meet you, Cary," Harry said, smiling at the house elf again before returning to the bedroom. He missed the surprised look that the house elf sent him but Severus didn't.

"Something wrong, Cary?" Severus asked and she looked at him.

"No, nothing, Severus," Cary shook her head. Severus simply looked at her. "Will—will Mr. Potter be around more?"

"I'm hoping so," Severus nodded.

"I hope he is," Cary said. "I like him and he is good for you. You've been alone far too long."

"Hello again, Cary. I apologize for just walking out," Harry said, once again exiting the bedroom.

"It is perfectly all right," Cary said. "It is nice to finally meet the young man I've heard so much about."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus has talked a lot about you over the past five years. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Cary said and Harry looked at Severus who appeared to have small spots of pink on his cheeks.

"Cary," Severus said.

"Oh, Severus. You've been in love with the man for years and have finally told him. There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Cary said and Harry laughed.

"Very well, Cary. You may go now," Severus said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Potter," Cary said.

"Just Harry, please," Harry said and Cary inclined her head before disappearing. "I definitely like her," Harry said with a grin as Severus rolled his eyes.

"You would. Go to the kitchen and we'll have breakfast after I talk to Minerva," Severus told the younger man.

"Can I cook?" Harry asked. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. You know I can cook. I've cooked for you before."

Severus sighed. He remembered and was aware that the young Gryffindor was an excellent cook. He still wondered how someone so fantastic at cooking could be so abysmal at Potions. "Very well. Don't poison me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've survived every other time I've cooked for you," he said and walked into the kitchen with Severus watching him with a fond expression. He listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen for a few seconds before pulling out his wand and summoning his Patronus. He stared at the shimmering silver creature, remembering the day he had discovered it had changed. He had needed to send a message to Poppy to tell her he had been injured in a potions accident and was unable to get to the infirmary. He had been shocked, however, when it was a lion that burst from his wand instead of the doe he had harboured for so many years. He had stared at the large cat for a long time before sending it to Poppy, making sure to say it was him as she would not recognize the Patronus.

He had known that his Patronus had changed because he had fallen in love with Harry. Smiling at the lion that looked back at him, he said, "Minerva, I am cancelling my classes for the day and sending Mr. Sann to take over in the infirmary for the day as Harry is staying with me. You know he is capable so there is no worry. You may contact me at anytime or come down here which I'm sure you will. Also, Harry is very much alive." Once he finished the message, the lion bowed its head before taking off through the door.

"Severus?" He turned around to see Harry standing in the kitchen doorway. "Was that your Patronus?" Severus nodded. "Did it change? What is it?"

"Yes, it changed about three and a half, four years ago. It is now a lion," Severus said, watching as Harry looked somewhat shocked. "It changed when I finally acknowledged that I was in love with you."

Harry suddenly grinned. "You must've been happy to see the mascot of Gryffindor as your new Patronus."

"Absolutely thrilled," Severus drawled with a roll of his eyes and Harry laughed.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," Harry said, holding out a hand to the Potions master.

"I have smelt nothing burning so I suppose you have succeeded," Severus said, taking Harry's hand with a smile even as Harry smacked his chest.

"Shut up, you git," Harry said but the effect was ruined as he continued smiling. Severus was pretty sure he hadn't seen the man smile so much and so brightly in the time he had returned to the castle. Severus was overly pleased to see the old smile that had always squeezed his heart.

Harry was about to sit down when Severus tugged on his hand, pulled him close, and kissed him softly. Harry's smile had softened when they pulled away and was looking at Severus with shining eyes. They both sat down and Severus looked at what Harry had made. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. Severus filled his plate and eagerly began eating.

"You are an amazing cook. I think I'll keep you around just for the food," Severus said after a long yet comfortable silence.

Harry chuckled, placing a plate of sausage and a bowl of water on the floor for Lileen. "Should I feel used?"

"That is entirely up to you," Severus said, hardly taking his attention from his breakfast. "Merlin, this is better than the house elves' food."

Harry laughed again but blushed at the slightly indirect compliment. Even after all this time, he still didn't take compliments very well.

"So," Harry cleared his throat, staring at his food. Severus smirked at him in amusement though he wasn't looking to see it. "You said you wanted to continue the conversation from last night. Ask away."

Severus took a bite of bacon and chewed thoughtfully. He had dozens of questions. Where did he begin? "Do you know who they were, the people you went to?" he finally asked.

"No," Harry shook his head and looked up again. "I know they were in the rank just below the Inner Circle."

Severus nodded slowly, obviously thinking. "Yes, I remember one from that rank. He was quite excellent at Potions. Not as good as me but—"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"In the eyes of Voldemort, you brat," Severus said and Harry chuckled quietly. "How did you know they could help?"

"I overheard these other Death Eaters talking about it and you just before they were captured and arrested. I went to find them," Harry said, grabbing another sausage and more eggs.

"Where were they?"

"Basement of the Hog's Head. Aberforth had left after being released from the hospital wing. Anyways, I was walking past when I heard noise so I went inside. I heard voices and went to the basement and there they were."

"What did they tell you to do to save me?"

"They gave me a potion and told me to put my tears in it. They said I had to put my blood directly in the bites and then I had to give you the potion. I did and it clearly worked."

"Why did they take your voice?"

Harry hesitated, slowly chewing his eggs. "They didn't want me going to the Ministry. They said I didn't need to speak to save you so it didn't matter if they permanently silenced me. They also said they wanted to make me scream, or try to since I would be silenced."

"Bastards," Severus muttered angrily. "As if there aren't other ways to communicate. Did you ever go to the Ministry?"

"Merlin, no. The Ministry was completely useless at that point. Plus, I didn't care. Yes, they were Death Eaters and should've been arrested for everything else, not just raping me, but I didn't care. I had gotten what I wanted and I didn't care what happened to them. I have no idea if they were ever caught but, again, I don't care," Harry said, shrugging slightly.

"But they had—" Severus stopped, unable to say it.

"Raped me? I know and I'm not happy about it. I ended up getting quite depressed for a while knowing I had been repeatedly raped but I got over it," Harry said.

"Got over it?" Severus repeated, incredulous.

"All right, not got over it. I more or less came to terms with it, with what I had done. As much as I hate him now, Ron's right, I _did_ agree to it. Not the rape exactly but I agreed to do what they wanted as part of the deal. I hate that I was raped and they're not pleasant memories, but they don't make me want to kill myself. When I think about it, I'm glad I did it," Harry said.

"You're kidding?"

"I don't mean that I enjoyed it. I mean that I'm glad I did it because I was able to save you. If I was given a hundred chances to do it over again, I would always do the exact same thing every time," Harry said, reaching across the table and placing his hand on Severus'.

Severus stared at him in shock. "You are an amazing person and I'm glad you came back."

"There's a chance I never would have come back if Minerva hadn't offered me this job," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to return to the place where all but about eight people hate me for various reasons?" Harry said. "Plus the memories were hard and I didn't want to face you."

"Me? Why ever not?"

"Severus, I had no idea how you felt about me anymore. I thought you probably hated me for leaving and not saying a word," Harry told him.

_Well, I did say goodbye. He was just unconscious when I did_, Harry said silently.

"I was angry and upset when I learned you were gone. I waited quite a long time for some word from you but nothing came. I was angry but I never hated you. I don't think I could ever hate you anymore," Severus said, linking his hand with Harry's and squeezing.

"I didn't know," Harry defended, smiling. "Anyways, I didn't really want to ever come back. There was a lot keeping me away."

"You've always thought of Hogwarts as your home though."

"I know and I still do in some ways, but that was when I wasn't allowed to look for my true home. I'm mostly there in Iceland," Harry said.

"Mostly?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something's been missing ever since I moved there," Harry nodded, staring straight at Severus whose eyes widened fractionally. He gave a small smile and squeezed Harry's hand again.

"Do you remember what they did to silence you?" Severus asked, getting back to the more serious part of the conversation.

"Two spells and a potion," Harry said.

"Do you remember them?"

"I don't know what the potion was. I don't even know what it did. All I know is that it was yellow and had a slight taste of rosemary and vanilla. A strange combination but that's all I can tell you about the potion. They gave me the potion after the spells," Harry told him.

"And the spells?"

"One was _Silentium_. It was the first and is what caused the 'S's on my neck. The second spell was _Nunquam infractus_ and he, the one casting the spells, kissed me when he cast it. My voice was gone a couple seconds later and then he gave me the potion," Harry said. He looked at Severus and frowned slightly. The man appeared to have paled quite drastically. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know what potion they gave you," Severus said before dropping his head into his hands with a groan. "I created it years ago for Voldemort. He wanted a potion that would make any spell placed on a person unbreakable. I didn't think anyone else could've gotten their hands on that potion."

"Severus, it doesn't matter," Harry said. "I've lived like this for over five years now and I've known it couldn't be reversed. It's fine."

Severus suddenly stood up. "Stay here," he said and left the kitchen with Harry blinking after him. He looked down when Lileen meowed.

"He does that a lot," Harry told the cat with a little laugh. He looked up again when Severus returned, something in his hand and sat back down. "What was that all about?"

"Harry, I can give you your voice back," Severus said and Harry stared at him in confusion.

"But you just said about the potion—"

Severus placed a vial on the table. It was filled with a red potion and Harry eyed it warily. He knew Severus would never hurt him but the potion did not look friendly. "Yes, the potion is meant to make any spell unbreakable but only if you don't have the antidote. When I made the potion, I did not have much time to make the antidote nor the supplies. The ingredients that go into the antidote are all quite rare, all from very magical beings and plants. As such, I only managed to make a small vial of the antidote. I've never made more as I never believed it would be needed. I always tried to make antidotes to every potion Voldemort had me create for him. I only managed about a quarter of the potions. Fortunately, however, this one is part of that quarter," he explained.

"All right, so you can help with the potion. What about the spells. I have no idea what kind of combination or ritual he did. I have no idea how to reverse it," Harry said.

"I can research the spells. They're not rare or unknown spells, well, not for those who know the Dark Magic," Severus said somewhat awkwardly. Harry smiled at him.

"Look, you can if you want but you don't have to. I am fine with the way I am. I do not despair over my voice anymore. I'm fine with it," Harry told him.

Severus held out the potion to him. "Drink," he ordered.

Harry smiled at him again and took the potion. He gazed at it thoughtfully. He meant it when he told Severus that he didn't care if he never got his voice back but he couldn't deny that the idea of having it back was appealing. He met Severus' eyes and held them as he downed the potion. It was bitter but not horrible. It wasn't long before he felt a shiver run up his spine and a tingling went through his body, lingering on his neck and lips.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"I will research the spells and figure out how to break them. While I do that," Severus had risen again and was now slowly walking towards Harry who was watching him closely, "you will be staying here except when you are working. No arguments." By the time he had finished he was standing over Harry and looking deep into his green eyes.

"Severus—"

"No arguments," Severus repeated quietly. "I recall saying last night that I found myself not wanting you to leave."

"Don't you think it's a little fast?" Harry asked.

"It is not indefinite. For now, it is just until I give you your voice back," Severus said and Harry smiled slightly.

"As long as it's not permanent. That would be too fast. I hardly know where we stand right now," Harry said, reaching up a hand and threading it through Severus' hair.

"I would think that we were together," Severus said. "We've said we love each other."

"Severus, are you sure? Like I said, I'm not the same person from back then and there's no going back," Harry said.

He heard Severus sigh before the Potions master put a hand on Harry's cheek. "I don't want to go back and I'm not the same person either."

"No, you're not," Harry said and smiled. "You've turned soft."

"I have not gone soft, brat," Severus said, smacking Harry upside the head.

Harry laughed. "No, because you would've easily said 'I love you' six years ago."

"You are such a brat, Mr. Potter," Severus growled and Harry grinned.

"Perhaps, but you love me."

Severus smiled at him. "Yes, I do," he said and kissed him lightly.

**A/N: I think that's one of the fluffiest chapters I've written in my entire writing career. :P Hope you liked it. I just remembered something that I had meant to say like two or three chapters ago. :P I always read stories of Harry trying to get Severus and Severus trying to keep Harry away. I decided that, for once, it should be the other way around with Harry trying to run away and Severus going after him. :P I meant to say that a couple chapters ago before they got together but I forgot. :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me those reviews. Thanks. :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. So, second post of the day, I believe. Unless it's somehow third. My mind is all screwed up right now so I actually don't have any idea. I'm gone from home tomorrow nearly all day so there won't be an update tomorrow until late. I've got some annoying but necessary University preparation stuff to do and a driving lesson. I'm going to be in town _all_ day and I'm not looking forward to _any_ part of the day tomorrow. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and please review. Thanks. :]**

**Warnings: Nothing.**

Two Weeks Later

Harry walked into the bedroom, pulling off his white Healer coat that made him look much like a Muggle doctor and tossing it on the chair in the corner. He was still staying in the dungeons with Severus. He had offered to return to his own rooms, afraid he was taking up too much of Severus' room, but the man had quickly told him that he was not leaving until he had been healed. Despite their declarations of love, they were moving slow. They hadn't moved past kissing and some light petting. They were slowly catching up on what they had missed with each other over the past five years.

Harry breathed deeply as he fell back on the bed, petting Lileen who had been dozing. It had been a long day. There had been an accident in a fifth year Defence class which turned into a fight, resulting in half the class needing medical attention. The professor had lingered around while he worked as well. He found that, as Minerva had said, Professor Finn was, indeed, nice but Harry was not oblivious to the way Finn acted around him. The man was always trying to talk to him and find ways to touch him, and was always sending him looks.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, remembering how Finn had been. The man had continuously stood close to him no matter how many times he told him to move and give him room. Finn had also tried to show his 'helpfulness' and 'knowledge' of Potions. Not only did he give Harry many wrong potions, but he also broke about half a dozen of them. He had had half a mind to hex the man.

Harry rolled over with a groan and buried his face in one of the pillows. He felt Lileen move and curl up beside his head, purring. He sighed. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.

"Harry? Are you back?" he heard Severus call but said nothing. "Harry?" He listened as Severus walked into the bedroom. "Are you all right?"

Harry groaned loudly in answer and Severus chuckled.

"Bad day?"

Harry turned his head to look at Severus who was sitting on the side of the bed and looking down at him with a small smile.

_He smiles so much more now than he did five years ago_, Harry thought. _Another reason he's not the same person either_.

"The worst. There was a fight in Finn's fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. Half the class needed medical attention. Also, Finn was irritating beyond belief, hanging around the hospital wing the entire time and trying to 'help' me," Harry said and Severus chuckled again, stroking the back of Harry's head.

"What did he do?"

"He wouldn't give me any room. He broke about seven potions and kept giving me the wrong ones. He kept touching my shoulder and my arm. He kept staring at me and every time I looked at him, he gave me this huge smile that I knew was supposed to be all lustful. I can see it in his eyes. He is just so…ugh!" Harry buried his face in the pillow again.

Severus looked down at the young man affectionately. "I have something that might make you feel better."

Harry turned to look at him again.

"I know how to break both spells," Severus told him and Harry turned his head more to see Severus easier.

"Really?"

"Really," Severus nodded. "We can do it whenever you want."

Harry sat up slowly, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He supposed he had always known deep down that there was a decent chance Severus could figure out how to break the spells locking his voice away. However, he had never really thought about it too much. He had lived the past five and a half years without his voice and had lived contently, even with the knowledge that it could never be returned. Now he had the choice to regain his voice.

"Harry?" Severus broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I think I need some time to think about it."

Severus nodded. "Of course. Do you want any dinner?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep. Thanks though and thank you for all you've done. Since you know how to heal me, I can move back to my rooms," Harry said, feeling a little down at the thought of going back to his rooms where he would be alone.

"Yes," Severus said quietly, his voice lacking emotion, "I suppose so."

"Mind if I leave tomorrow? I think I'm too tired and irritated with Finn to do anything productive tonight," Harry said and Severus smiled.

"Of course, Harry. Sleep well," he said, kissing Harry's cheek before leaving the bedroom. Harry sighed as he watched him go and lay back down. His mind was spinning but, despite its preoccupation, it did not take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>As agreed, Harry had brought his things with him when he left the next morning. The air between him and Severus had been melancholic but they had tried their best to ignore it. After quickly dropping his things off in his rooms, Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He took his seat between Severus and Finn not long before the morning post arrived.<p>

Harry watched the owls fly around, his mind drifting to Hedwig as it sometimes did when he saw owls. He missed his beloved owl. He had accepted her death but it didn't stop him remembering that she had flown in front of a Killing Curse meant for him. Many were surprised to learn the creature had done it. No one had ever heard of a regular owl, even a familiar, taking a deadly curse meant for her master. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a nip on his finger.

He shook himself and looked at the owl in front of him. It was an eagle owl and was completely black except for the odd white cross on its chest. Harry started grinning, making Severus look at him curiously. He knew this owl and he knew it well.

"Hey, Aries," Harry said, stroking the owl's feathers as he took the letter. "I've certainly missed you. How is he? Is he doing all right?" The owl hooted and nipped at Harry's fingers again, the gesture clearly affectionate. Harry smiled at the owl. "I suppose you were told to wait for an answer?"

The owl did an odd motion with his head that looked strangely like a shake in the negative.

"Just here for a visit then, are you?" Harry chuckled. "Take what you want," he said, gesturing to his breakfast. He opened his letter as Aries began taking food from his plate.

_Harry!_

_It's been ages, kid. We hadn't talked in about a week before you left and we still haven't talked. Where've you been? I've been waiting for a letter, one to at least tell me you'd settled in. As it is, I have taken it upon myself to invite myself to stay with you for a while at this prestigious school of yours. I will tell you how long when I get there. As for when I get there, it'll be about three hours after you get this. I'll be bringing Benji and Milo as well but Milo will be leaving after a couple days._

_Anyways, see you soon, kid._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Harry was grinning like mad by the time he had reached the end of the letter. Jack was coming to stay and was bringing his sons! He adored Benji and Milo. Milo was seventeen while Benji was twelve. Jack's late wife had had quite a lot of trouble conceiving which explained the large age gap between the two boys. His wife, Caritina Rivera, had died three years earlier after contracting a fatal wizarding disease. It hadn't been painful or anything. She had simply become very tired and went in her sleep one night. Harry had been devastated to learn the woman had passed away.

"What has you so happy you look as though you've been hit with several Cheering Charms?" Severus asked and Harry looked at him.

"A friend is coming to stay with me. He's coming today. Oh! You can meet him! I'm sure you two will get along amazingly," Harry said excitedly.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement at the way Harry was acting. The man was twenty-two years old and he was acting like a thirteen year old getting ready to have a sleepover with his best friends. "And who is this friend of yours?"

"Jack Catella. I met him in Spain and he was the one who told me my voice couldn't come back. He's been an amazing friend since. He's also bringing his sons," Harry said, still smiling widely. "This is his owl, Aries," he added, turning to look at the black owl who was staring intently at Severus. "He's always reminded me of Hedwig in some ways. He's really intelligent but a little cocky. As cocky as an owl can be anyways."

"He is a very handsome creature," Severus said and Aries cocked his head before bowing slightly and Harry laughed.

"See? Cocky and vain," Harry grinned, stroking the downy feathers. "All right, get out of here, Aries. Come back when Jack gets here," he said, shooing the owl away. Aries looked at him affronted before pecking his finger and taking flight. Harry rolled his eyes at the owl. "Bloody bird," Harry said. "Anyways, I need to get to the infirmary. I'll see you later."

Harry discretely squeezed Severus' leg beneath the table before standing up.

"See you at lunch, Harry," Severus said and Harry nodded, leaving the Great Hall.

Walking to the hospital wing, Harry found himself in a fantastic mood. While he was still strangely upset about leaving Severus' rooms, he now had Jack's visit to distract him. When he moved to Iceland, he hadn't seen Jack and the boys as often. He had babysat Benji a few times or just had the boys for a visit, but it wasn't the same. Jack was quite busy and so was Harry. Milo was going to university now while Benji was still in the first part of his education. He had missed the Catellas and was excited to see them again.

The three hours dragged by as Harry tried to find things to do. So far no patients had come in so Harry was at his desk looking through old files. He was looking at the students from his year and he couldn't help compare. The rate of students being in the hospital wing from 1991 to 1998 was loads higher than what it was now. The only other year whose rates were close was the year of Severus and the Marauders: 1970 to 1977.

Shaking his head, he looked up when he felt the wards shift and Lileen meowed. Getting to his feet, he walked out to the infirmary all ready to hear what mental thing had happened this time.

"Uncle Harry!" two boys shouted and Harry soon found himself being crushed by two different heights. Milo's arms were around his neck while Benji hugged his waist. He hugged the boys back.

"Benji, Milo. Oh, I've missed you guys," Harry said as they broke apart. "Milo, you just keep growing. You're taller than me now."

Milo Catella, the oldest of Jack's boys at seventeen had very short dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep blue and he had darker skin, looking as though he had just left the beach. He was definitely taller than Harry's six foot stature. Milo stood at six foot three now.

Benji was twelve and had taken Jack's sandy brown hair. It was also quite short and his brown eyes glimmered. He also looked like he had been visiting the beach. He was already taking Jack's height, standing at five foot one at twelve years old.

"Miss me too or should I come back later?" a deep voice said with a Spanish accent.

Harry looked past the boys and at Jack Catella. "Jack," he said and ran to hug the older man.

Jack's hair was about the length of Harry's and was a light, sandy brown. He had striking blue eyes and the same skin tone as his sons. He was six foot six and was thirty-six years old but looked to be about twenty-five.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jack," Harry smiled. "I've missed you and the boys so much."

"We've missed you too. These two haven't stopped going on about their Uncle Harry. I hadn't originally planned on bringing the boys but they overheard me making plans," Jack said with a look at Milo and Benji. The boys just grinned at their father. "I think they've spent far too much time with you."

Harry laughed. "That's your fault. You've allowed it."

"This is true," Jack nodded with a mock sigh of resignation. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, pulling Benji to his side. "So this is your new place of employment," he said, looking around the infirmary.

"Yeah, this is it. This is Hogwarts," Harry said. "And this is the infirmary where I spent over half my Hogwarts days."

Jack chuckled. "From what I've seen, it's a very nice school. You'll have to give us the tour."

"Tomorrow's Saturday so we can then. I can bring Elijah in to take over for the day," Harry said.

"Elijah?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's a seventh year Slytherin. He's studying to become a Healer and is trying to get an apprenticeship somewhere. He's taken over for me in here a couple times already. He's really talented," Harry told him.

Jack eyed him. "You're thinking of making him your apprentice, aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it, yeah, but I don't know if I can do it," Harry said, playing with Benji's hair.

"You had me as a mentor so what's the problem?" Jack said and they both laughed. "I'm sure you could do it, Harry. You should do it."

"I'll think about it a bit more but, thanks, Jack," Harry smiled.

"No problem," Jack said. "So how's your voice?"

Harry sighed and motioned for them all to sit on nearby beds. Harry and Jack sat across from each other with Milo and Benji sitting with Harry. "It's fine. Still gone. The voice box is working well; I haven't had any problems with it."

"You haven't had any side effects from the potion?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing. Everything's been fine," Harry said.

"But you're not telling me something," Jack said. "What's going on?"

"My friend is a Potions master, a fantastic Potions master and he's also amazing at Defence. He knows Dark Magic too. He's managed to give me the antidote to the potion and now, after over two weeks of him researching, he's figured out how to break both spells," Harry told his friend.

"Truly?" Jack said, clearly shocked. Harry nodded. "Harry, this is amazing. You can have your voice back. You could finally speak again."

"I know but…"

"But you've gone so long without your voice already," Jack finished.

Harry nodded. "And I've gotten used to the fact that I could never speak again but now I've got the chance to get it back. It's…I don't know."

"Scary? Overwhelming? Huge?" Jack offered and Harry smiled at him. "It is, Harry, and I understand. I've seen things like this all the time in my line of work. As you work longer, you'll see it too. This is a big thing, a huge decision. Even if it's just getting your voice back, it could ultimately change your life a little bit. It'll take some getting used to but I think you should take this. It's what you always wanted when we first met. I know you got used to not having your voice but I also know there's a part of you that wants it back and always has."

"I told him I had to think about it," Harry said.

"That's good. You're thinking it through first instead of just accepting it or rejecting it," Jack said, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've just rushed into something," Harry said. "I've learned." Jack smiled at him. "So how's school, boys?"

Both Benji and Milo had attended the all-boys boarding school that Benji was still attending; Escuela de Magia de Sevilla. Their school system was a little bit different in the way that they started school at ten instead of eleven. It was not required that they attended at ten years old, it was just an option. Both Benji and Milo had started at ten which meant they would be done at sixteen. As Milo had graduated the previous year, he had gone onto university to study to become a Healer like his father. Milo now attended Sevilla del Instituto Sanador, a university specifically for those wanting to be Healers. Benji was different and wanted to do something to do with wandlore. The Catellas lived just outside of the city of Sevilla in the countryside of the province of Sevilla in a lovely two story villa, smaller than most.

"I'm having trouble with Potions, as usual," Milo said. "It's the class I'm doing badly in."

"And it's not too bad. He's got an Acceptable right now. He's passing but he has to pass with an EE to continue on," Jack said.

"You'll get it, Milo. Remember, I've never been good at Potions either and I made it," Harry said.

"Yeah, but you got better at Potions. You were only horrible back then because of the teacher and the students who ruined your potions," Milo said. "I'm just bad at Potions in general."

"It's why he has to leave early. He's got a Potions test on Monday," Jack said and Harry nodded.

"Do you have a review with you, Milo?" Harry asked, getting an idea.

"Of course. I need all the review I can get," Milo said.

"I know someone who may be able to help you," Harry said with a smile.

Milo looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll introduce you at lunch. I had planned on doing so anyways," Harry said and Milo grinned.

"Awesome. Thanks, Uncle Harry," Milo said, hugging him.

They stayed sitting on the beds and talking about everything until the remaining hour and a half had passed and the lunch bell rang. As they walked to the Great Hall, Harry pointed things out, telling about his own experiences with significant things that they passed. They were all deep in conversation when they walked into the Hall, Harry and Jack next to each other with Benji holding Harry's hand and Milo on Benji's other side.

"This is so different," Benji said, looking around, ignoring or oblivious to the way everyone was staring at them. "How are they split up here, Uncle Harry?"

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at the whispers that broke out among the student body at the 'Uncle Harry'. "When students come here at eleven, they put on a hat called the Sorting Hat and they are sorted into the House that they best suit. The Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"But why does no one sit at other tables?" Benji asked, frowning. "At my school we have circle tables for each year, that's how we're split up, but people are always at different tables."

"You'd have to ask them that, Benji. It was like that when I was at school here too," Harry said and Benji continued frowning. Arriving at the staff table, Harry walked to Minerva. "Minerva, could you extend the table next to Severus?"

"Perhaps this would be better," Minerva smiled and waved her wand. A circular table for five people appeared beside the staff table. "Who are your visitors, Harry?"

"Oh, right. This is Jack Catella and his sons, Benji and Milo. This is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall though she was my Transfiguration professor when I was a student," Harry said, introducing the four of them.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Jack said and Minerva smiled at him.

"Minerva, please, and it is very nice to meet you as well," she said. "I hope you all enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will," Jack inclined his head before walking over to the round table with Harry and the boys. The Catellas all took their seats and Harry was about to sit, leaving a space between himself and Jack when Severus walked into the Hall.

"Severus," Harry said, walking up to him. "Over here."

"What's going on?" Severus asked, eyeing the round table that Harry was leading him to.

"I have people I want you to meet and we are all going to have a table to ourselves so we can talk easier and freely," Harry said.

"Ah, your Spanish friend has arrived then?" Severus said and Harry nodded.

"All right, Severus, this is Jack Catella and these are his sons, Milo and Benji. Jack, Milo, and Benji, this is Severus Snape," Harry introduced them.

"Severus Snape?" Jack said, reaching out to shake Severus' hand. Harry nodded. "You are very well known in Spain."

"Am I?" Severus said, surprised, sitting down between Jack and Harry while Harry was between Severus and Milo.

"Yes. Your articles are always being used in the Potions classes and now with your book, it's the required book for any Potions class," Jack nodded.

"Well, it is because of Harry that I have a book on the market at all," Severus said, gesturing to Harry.

"So he told you of his alias then?" Jack said and Severus nodded. "Yes, he's done a lot under that name. I first knew him as Evan for the first couple weeks that I knew him."

"I must thank you for taking care of him over the past few years," Severus said and Jack smiled.

"It was my pleasure. He seemed so lost and alone," Jack said.

"Jack," Harry said, obviously embarrassed.

"I find that he has been helping me more than I've helped him, however," Jack said. "He's been so helpful with the boys."

"It's because of you that I got my Mastery, Jack," Harry said. "Besides, I love children, even these monsters."

"Hey."

"Uncle Harry."

The boys complained, affronted at the same time and Harry, Severus, and Jack laughed.

"I'm glad that he had someone while he was away," Severus said.

Jack smiled. "Yes, I heard a lot about you from him."

Severus looked at Harry who blushed and shrugged. "You're not the only one who's been talking to someone."

"I've also heard about the possibility of Harry regaining his voice. I'm assuming you are the friend who has figured it out," Jack said and Harry groaned quietly.

"Yes. As I'm sure you know…"

Harry shook his head as Severus and Jack got into a deep conversation. He looked at Milo and Benji who were staring at the two men. "We won't be getting anything out of them for hours now," he said with a smile and the boys laughed. For the rest of lunch, Harry talked with the boys while Jack and Severus carried on with their own conversation.

It wasn't until the end of lunch that Harry was finally able to get a word in. "Severus, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Well, Milo wants to become a Healer and, obviously, has to take Potions," Harry began before looking at Milo.

"I'm no good at Potions, sir," Milo said and Harry chuckled. "And I have a test in two days."

"He has his review with him so I was hoping you could help him," Harry continued and smiled at the man, knowing Severus could not always say no to his smile.

"He's not like Longbottom, is he?" Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hope you realize that most people only did so horribly because you terrified everyone," Harry said with a grin. "But no, he's more like I was at the beginning of our training." Severus stayed quiet, thinking it over. "Please?" Harry said, leaning forward. "For me?"

Harry kissed Severus' cheek, glad no one else was in the Hall except for them and the Catellas. Severus growled low in his chest and Harry laughed quietly. Finally Severus sighed and said, "Very well. I'll help him."

Harry grinned and kissed Severus' cheek again. "Thanks, Sev'rus."

"You are a brat," Severus muttered and Harry grinned cheekily. "I have a class to teach. I will see you all at dinner."

"Bye, Severus," Harry said. "I have to get back to work. You can all hang out in the infirmary or in my rooms."

"Perhaps we'll go to your rooms and get settled," Jack said and Harry nodded.

"How long are you staying anyways?" Harry asked.

"A couple weeks," Jack said.

"You don't have to be at the hospital?" Harry said.

"I'm finally taking some holidays after eighteen years," Jack said, grinning.

"What about school?"

"Just told the school there was an emergency."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "You're ridiculous, Jack. Well, come on. I'll show you to my rooms."

**A/N: So, you've met Jack Catella and his sons. They'll be in the story more later on, mostly just Jack but Benji will be there occasionally. Milo won't be really. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. Thanks again. :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey. I am so exhausted. It's been such a long day. I'll probably only update the once tonight...we'll see. Unfortunately, this chapter is shorter than the past few have been. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Thanks. :]**

**Warnings: Nothing really.**

Harry walked into Severus' rooms with Jack and Benji the next night only to find the rooms empty. Frowning, Harry walked over to the door he knew led to Severus' private lab and opened it just a crack, listening for sounds. He smiled when he heard talking and gestured for the others to follow him. He had contemplated sending his Patronus down to warn Severus but he wasn't quite ready for Severus to see his new form. Instead he made sure to make quite a bit of noise on the way down though he was sure Severus knew they were coming. He knew there were wards on the door that warned Severus.

They pushed through another door and saw Severus standing beside Milo, both bent over a piece of parchment, a book, ingredients, tools, and a boiling cauldron. Severus was quietly telling Milo something while pointing at the textbook before gesturing at the ingredients. Milo picked up the ingredient needed and began preparing them as Severus turned to face them.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour," Severus said to Jack and Benji. Benji nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin as Jack and Harry laughed. "I suppose that's answer enough."

Harry laughed again and walked over to Severus, wrapping his arms around the man's waist in a hug. "How was your day?" the voice box asked, floating just behind him.

"Quite productive. There have been no explosions or injuries," Severus said and Harry chuckled, looking over at Milo who was intently stirring the potion. "He's not horrible. Like you, he needs help discovering the difference between preparation methods and needs to keep better track of his stirs."

"So nothing too difficult," Harry said.

"No, nothing too difficult," Severus said, running a hand up and down Harry's back slowly.

"What potion are you making?" Jack asked.

"Veritaserum," Severus said and Jack nodded, walking over to his eldest son. Harry looked up at Severus curiously when he saw the man watching Milo with an odd expression.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing. I just enjoy teaching much more when the student wants to learn," Severus said, looking back at Harry.

"You should take Minerva up on her offer and just teach the upper level students and she'll hire someone for the lower years," Harry said. "Not only would you be less stressed, you'd have more free time."

"Are you suggesting anything in particular, Mr. Potter?" Severus said, smirking.

Harry grinned. "I don't know, Professor. I could be, I suppose."

"Don't suggest what you don't plan on following through on," Severus said.

Harry smiled and stroked the man's cheek. "We will, Severus, I promise, just not yet. I don't want to rush."

"I know, Harry, and there is no rush," Severus said and gently kissed him.

"I think it's done, sir," Milo suddenly said. Severus glanced back at the boy, lightly kissed Harry once more, and then walked back to Milo.

"Uncle Harry?" Benji said and Harry looked down at the boy.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said that Mr. Snape would never return your feelings?" Benji said with typical child innocence.

Harry smiled. "I never thought he would. We've got a lot of history, Benji, and he's also much older than me. I thought he might let it all stand in the way of anything ever happening."

"But I thought you two were friends before you left here?" Benji said.

"We were."

"Then why would the same stuff matter for dating if it didn't matter for being friends?" Benji wondered, looking up at his surrogate uncle in confusion. Harry stared back at him, surprised at the boy's completely logical outlook.

"You know what, Benji?" Harry said and Benji blinked at him. "I never ever thought of it like that. That is very smart, kid."

"I know," Benji grinned and hopped over to his father.

Harry chuckled and shook his head at the child. As he watched the others, he couldn't stop his mind from turning to his godson, Teddy. He had never met the child though he desperately wished to. His grandmother, Andromeda Tonks would never let him near his godson as long as she was living and probably even after she was dead. He had resigned himself—very regretfully—to the fact that he would never meet his beloved godson or get the chance to raise him like Remus and Tonks wanted when they had named him godfather of their son.

When the war had first ended, he had always had thoughts of Teddy in his mind but at that point he knew he wasn't ready for a child, no matter how much he wished it and loved children. He was a mess and so was the wizarding world and he was only seventeen. As the years passed, he never stopped thinking of the godson he had never met. It had broken his heart when he read the article in the _Daily Prophet_ when Andromeda proclaimed that Harry would never get near her grandson. When he was nearly twenty, he had entertained the thought of trying to talk to Andromeda but had dismissed the idea. He knew the woman would never agree.

"Harry?" he heard Severus call his name and he shook himself free of his thoughts. He found that the lab had emptied and Severus was looking at him with a little bit of concern. "Are you all right?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Severus. Come on," Harry said and took the man's hand, the two of them returning to the sitting room where the Catellas had made themselves at home.

"Severus, I see you have Harry's books," Jack said once they entered the room.

"Yes. We use his Defence book in our Defence curriculum here at Hogwarts," Severus nodded and Harry looked over to see Jack holding up his book, _Seven Years of War_.

"You've made yourself known, Harry, well, as Evan," Jack grinned at him and Harry shrugged slightly, blushing.

"Harry, I must know. What does the 'T' stand for in your second name?" Severus asked as they sat on the loveseat.

"Oh, it's Ted, for my godson," Harry said.

"Your godson?" Severus frowned.

"Remus and Tonks' son. They named me godfather just after he was born," Harry said and got a sad smile on his face. "I've never met him. That's why I used his name."

Severus glanced over at Jack who nodded. "Why haven't you met him? He should be about four or five by now."

"Yeah, about five and a half. Andromeda said she'd never let him know me, never let me near him, so I haven't met him."

"Harry, you're his rightful guardian," Severus said.

Harry shrugged. "She's his grandmother. They're blood. She's got more rights than me."

"Harry, we'll see you back in the rooms. It's getting late and it's time for Benji to go to bed," Jack said, getting to his feet with Milo and Benji, though the latter was quietly complaining.

"But, Dad."

"No, Benji. Let's go," Jack said, catching the thankful look Severus gave him and he inclined his head.

"I'll be up soon, Jack," Harry said.

"Don't rush, kid," Jack smiled at him and left the quarters with his sons.

"Now, tell me about your godson," Severus said, turning Harry to face him.

"Umm, all right. I can't tell you much. His name is Ted Remus Lupin but everyone calls him Teddy. He's named after Tonks' father. His natural hair is sandy brown like Remus' and his eyes are a light brown. He's a Metamorphmagus. He's about five and a half. That's about all I can tell you," Harry said, not noticing that he was smiling. Severus noticed, however, and it broke his newly discovered heart. It was obviously killing Harry to be kept from his godson. "You know, it's funny. I had sworn to myself that I'd be the kind of godfather Sirius was, or should've been had he not gone to Azkaban. Now I'm exactly the same as Sirius. I'll be missing my godson's life just like Sirius," Harry said with a little laugh to cover up his choke at the end but Severus heard it.

"Harry, you're his godfather. You have the right to have him. It does not matter that Mrs. Tonks is his maternal grandmother. You're his godfather, the person his parents named, in their will, to care for him in the case that they could not," Severus told him.

"I don't want to take him away from her. She loves him. He's all she has left of her daughter and son-in-law," Harry said.

"You love him too. He's all you have left of two others you loved," Severus said.

"I don't love him. I can't. I've never even seen him," Harry shook his head.

"You never knew your parents but you love them," Severus argued.

"That's different. They were my parents."

"And he's your godson."

"It's not the same."

"How so?"

"It's just not."

Severus sighed. "I can see that you at least care for him, Harry. You should fight for him."

"I don't know, Severus," Harry said. "I'm fine how things are. Like everything else, I've made my peace with this."

"You shouldn't have to. Fight for him."

"I'll think about it."

"You're doing that a lot lately," Severus said and Harry smiled. "Stay here tonight."

"Severus, I can't. I've got Jack and the boys, and I just moved back," Harry's voice box said.

"Jack and the boys will be fine. Stay here, Harry," Severus said, leaning in and kissing Harry deeply.

Harry was gasping for breath when Severus pulled away. "All right, but just tonight."

Severus kissed him again.

"Let me just send a Patronus to Jack," Harry said and pulled his wand. He hesitated, realizing Severus would see his new Patronus. Breathing deeply, he cast the spell and a sleek silver panther jumped from his wand.

"That is most certainly not a stag," Severus said, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It changed about a year after I left," Harry said. "I guess that's when I fully accepted I was in love with you."

Severus pulled Harry backwards so the younger man's back was to his chest and rested his cheek against Harry's black hair. "I have so missed you."

"I missed you too, Severus," Harry said, turning his head and kissing Severus' cheek. He turned back to his Patronus. "I'm staying with Severus tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Say goodnight to the boys for me." The panther bowed before rushing from the room.

"Now, let's go to bed," Severus said, getting to his feet and pulling Harry up with him.

"I don't have any pajamas again," Harry said as they walked into the bedroom.

"You can borrow a pair of mine for tonight," Severus said. Harry sat on the bed as the Potions master went to the wardrobe. Harry looked around and saw a piece of parchment on Severus' bedside table. He picked it up and looked at it.

_First spell: Neck – 3 parts  
><em>_Narro_

_Second Spell: Lips  
><em>_Narro iterum_

"Have you thought about it?" Severus asked and Harry looked away from the parchment.

"Yeah. I talked to Jack too," Harry nodded.

"And?"

"He thinks I should do it. I feel like I should but I'm still thinking about it. Like Jack told me, it's not a big change but it'll still affect my life," Harry told him.

"You do not have to do this," Severus said, handing Harry a pair of dark green pajama pants.

"I know," Harry sighed. "That's why I'm thinking about it. I've never really thought about having my voice again over the past few years. Once research had been exhausted and all tests had been done, I made myself be okay with never speaking again."

"You've been through so much, Harry. You deserve to have your voice back," Severus said, running his fingers through the back of Harry's hair.

Harry smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Severus nodded and they changed. Sliding into the bed, Harry lay on his side, facing away from Severus only to have the Potions master pull him back towards his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face in Harry's hair.

"I love you," he heard Severus whisper before feeling a kiss pressed on the back of his neck. He smiled and laced his left hand with Severus' around his waist.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Milo had long since returned to Spain to take his Potions test. They hadn't yet heard anything about how he'd done but none of them were worried. Harry knew Severus had done well in preparing Milo. Harry hadn't yet made a decision about either his voice or Teddy. He was torn between both. He wanted his voice back but he was also somewhat frightened. He wanted Teddy but he was afraid of not being allowed his godson. He wasn't sure he could handle fighting for his godson only to be rejected.<p>

Harry was currently flying around the Quidditch pitch with Benji while Jack and Severus talked down below in the stands. Harry looked over to them and smiled. He wasn't surprised at how well Severus and Jack were getting along; he had known they would. He was very glad to see them getting along and to see that Severus seemed to like Benji and Milo as well. The Catellas had become his family while he was away and he wanted all parts of his family to get along.

"Harry!" Benji called and Harry looked around to see Benji doing loops on his Nimbus All-Star, the newest and fastest broom just below the Firebolt. Harry smiled and flew over to him. They started racing each other around the pitch. Another couple hours passed before Harry and Benji flew down to the stands to join Severus and Jack.

"Yes, she died three years ago. She got a horrible illness," Jack was saying as they landed and Harry knew he was talking about his wife, Caritina.

"I'm sorry," Severus said.

"Thank you. Thankfully, she was not in pain. She went in her sleep. It was peaceful," Jack said and Severus nodded.

"Any other family?" Severus asked.

"I have an older brother, Matt, and two younger sisters, Carrie and Skyler. Caritina has three brothers, Aurelio, Cortez, and Gemino. Gemino died when they were children through some magic accident. She also has two sisters, Estella and Graciana. The boys frequently stay with Cortez," Jack told the Potions master. "And you?"

Harry tensed slightly, knowing Severus was not fond of talking about his parents or his past. "I was an only child and so were both my parents, as far as I am aware anyways. My father, Tobias, was a Muggle and my mother, Eileen was a witch," Severus paused. "They weren't what you would call good parents but we managed," he said vaguely and Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Ah, so like Harry's relatives," Jack said and Severus nodded.

"Except perhaps not as harsh. I was fed and given a room," Severus said and pulled Harry close when he looked down at the reminder of his 'family'.

"With the way he looks now, you'd never know how his relatives were," Jack said with a smile and Harry gave a small one back. Severus held him tight and rubbed his arm in comfort.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm too tired to say much. Don't forget to review please. Thanks so much. :]**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, yes, it's past midnight, but I figured I'd update just before I go to bed and that way I get to wake up to all your wonderful reviews. :] :P This one is shorter again but enjoy anyways. Review and thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Nothing much.**

"Harry, you should do it and you know it," Jack was telling him at dinner. It was the last day that Jack and Benji would be at Hogwarts. They had gotten a letter from Milo four days earlier saying he had passed his Potions test and had only been about five marks away from being perfect. He had said to tell Severus how thankful he was and hoped he could return again to get the Potions master's help to review for his exam. Severus had given a nod before returning to his book but Harry had seen the pride in the man's eyes.

"Jack, there are about three major things that I should do right now. Get my voice back, fight for Teddy, and take Elijah as my apprentice," Harry said. "I've had to make big choices in my life but they've always seemed easier because I've had someone else help me. I'm doing all of this on my own this time."

"What in the world makes you think you're doing any of this on your own?" Jack said. "The boys and I will be behind you on everything. Your other friends, Kingsley and all of them will be there too. And you cannot forget about Severus. He will be there to help you. He's the one who can give you your voice back. He's the one who told you to fight for your godson and he'll help you. He'll help you if you take an apprentice. You are definitely not on your own for any of this, Harry."

"It feels like it," Harry said, poking at his lamb chop.

"Why is that?" Jack asked, knowing there was something else holding the younger man back from making any of these decisions that could possibly make him so happy. Harry just shook his head, taking a small bite of his potatoes. "Harry, I know there's something."

Harry sighed and looked at his friend. "These choices, my choices, are being made for me. Before when things were decided, they were decided for everyone else. They were made to affect everyone else, not me. When I chose to do something, I didn't think of me or how it would affect me. I only thought of what would happen to everyone else if I did whatever I chose. This time, though, it's for me."

"Like it always should've been," Jack said. "Harry, you've told me all about how your life was and I've read your book. I know how things were and it's not how it should've been. You never should have had to go through all you did, you never should have had to make the choices you did, and you should have always been able to put yourself first. However, no matter how much anyone says that, it doesn't change the fact that you did go through it all. Now, though, you can do what you want. Isn't that one reason you left England? So you could live how you wanted and to make the choices you wanted without having to think of anyone else? Do what _you_ want, Harry, just like what you've been doing for the past five years. These are your choices and you know what's right. It's far past the time for you to choose things because it's what _you_ want."

Harry stared at Jack, letting his words register and sink in. He knew Jack was right and he knew he wanted to accept the decision to do all three things he had been considering. He wanted his voice back. He wanted to try and get his godson. He wanted to take Elijah Sann as an apprentice. Just because he wanted to do all these things, it didn't mean he wasn't absolutely terrified about doing them.

"If you weren't scared then I'd be worried," Jack said as if reading Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes and a smile. "Has Severus been teaching you Legilimency when I'm not around?"

Jack laughed. "You were taught Occlumency by the man. I think you're fine even if he did teach me."

Harry nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, he taught me well. It took a long time since he was a complete git in fifth year when we started the first time."

"Don't you always say that he's still a git?" Jack said with a grin.

"When he wants to be, yes, he is a git," Harry nodded.

"Ah, but he's your git now," Jack said and Harry blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"I never thought it would happen," Harry said. "Benji had a good point though. He said, 'why should things matter for dating when they didn't matter for friendship?'. It was like I had an epiphany after he said that."

Jack chuckled. "He has a way of getting to people like that."

Harry laughed. "That he does."

"Anyways, do what you want and what you think is right for you. You are the only one who can make the choices in your life now," Jack said and Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well, we must be off," Jack said the next morning. He and Benji were all packed and ready to return to Spain.<p>

"I'll miss you, Jack," Harry said, hugging his friend. "You've been really helpful."

"Be sure to write. If I hear nothing within two weeks, I'm coming back to interrogate you," Jack threatened and Harry laughed, hugging him again.

"I'll write, I promise," Harry said, pulling away from Jack and drawing Benji into a hug. "I'll miss you too, Benji. Be good and do well in school."

"Bye, Uncle Harry," Benji said and then ran to Severus who was standing away from the friends to give them space and time. He was shocked when Benji ran up to him and threw his arms around his waist. "Bye, Uncle Sev'rus."

Blinking, Severus put a hand on top of Benji's head. "Goodbye, Benji," he said and Benji ran back to his father. Harry smiled and walked over to Severus who met him halfway and Harry took his hand.

"We'll come and visit again sometime," Jack said, "since it seems as though you'll be here for a while." He looked pointedly at Severus with a smile.

Harry looked at Severus beside him and smiled as well. "I'll be back in Iceland during the summer holidays but for the year, I'll be here."

"Until then," Jack inclined his head and stepped into the fireplace with Benji.

"Bye, Jack. Bye, Benji," Harry said.

"Goodbye," Severus said and the two Catellas disappeared in the green flames.

Harry sighed as he watched his friends leave. Severus pulled him over to the sofa in Harry's rooms and they sat down. They stayed silent as they sat together, Harry leaning on Severus' shoulder and their hands entwined.

"I've made my decision," Harry's voice box broke the silence.

"About what?" Severus asked his voice quiet. Harry pointed at his voice box. "And what is your decision?"

"I want my voice back," Harry said and Severus pulled away slightly so he could look at his partner.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about it a lot. It's what I want to do."

Severus smiled and kissed his forehead. "When would you like to?"

"Tonight after dinner. I'll have the weekend then," Harry said, resting against Severus' chest.

"I'm glad you decided to do this, Harry," Severus said quietly and Harry smiled, nuzzling Severus' chest.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of Severus' bed nervously.<p>

"Well, first, you relax," Severus said with a smile, sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I know," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will. I've double checked everything," Severus said. "I'll be removing the spell from your neck first. You will probably feel some tingling; maybe some pressure but do not panic. These are strong spells and very dark. I will have to put quite a bit of magic into the counter curses."

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Lay down. You'll be more comfortable," Severus said and Harry obeyed though he lay stiffly. Severus chuckled lightly. "_Relax_."

"Sorry," Harry said and Severus shook his head. He leaned over and held his body up by placing a hand on the bed on the other side of Harry.

"It'll be fine," Severus said, running his free hand through Harry's hair. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered and Severus chuckled again.

"Try to relax, love," Severus said and kissed his forehead before taking out his wand. He saw Harry tense and jump slightly and lowered his wand to the bed beside the Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"It's fine, Harry. Just know that you can trust me. I won't hurt you and I've checked this many times to make sure it's safe and will work," Severus told him.

"I do trust you and I know you won't hurt me," Harry said.

"Then hold onto that. It'll be fine," Severus said and Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip. Severus smiled at the action and tapped Harry's lip with his finger. Harry blushed and let go.

Severus raised his wand again and waved it over Harry, cancelling the glamour that hid the marks on his neck. He pointed his wand at the 'S' in the middle of Harry's neck. He waited until Harry had released some of the tension in his body before chanting the counter curse.

"_Narro_," he whispered and the 'S' on Harry's neck glowed a bright blue and the line connecting the 'S's on his neck and the 'S' on his lips appeared. He whispered it again and the light dimmed. Saying it a third time had the letter completely disappearing. The line shimmered but remained visible.

"Severus?" the voice box whispered and Severus met Harry's green eyes. He smiled.

"It's working. Did you feel anything?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. It tingled at first but then it felt like someone was pushing on my neck slightly. The pressure was building but then it stopped. It was almost like Apparation but less intense," Harry told him.

"Is it bearable?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Severus said. He raised his wand again and repeated the same thing with the 'S' on the left side of Harry's neck.

"It was worse that time. It felt more like Apparation that time," Harry said, his eyes wide and Severus could see the hidden fear in the green eyes.

"Do you wish to stop?" Severus asked.

"It'd be kind of pointless, wouldn't it? It's halfway done already," Harry said.

Severus nodded and took Harry's hand in his. Harry gripped it tightly and Severus could feel it trembling slightly. Holding Harry's hand, Severus proceeded to rid Harry of the third 'S'. By the time he had finished, Harry was nearly crushing his hand and was shaking ever so lightly.

"It's like the first time I ever Apparated," Harry said and Severus saw the tears in his eyes.

"It's all right, Harry, you're fine," Severus said, stroking Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers. "The first spell is broken, the spell that was on your neck. When the second spell was cast, did anything happen?"

"I think it hurt. I don't remember too well. I was more focused on the fact that my voice was nearly gone and that I was currently being raped," Harry said and Severus cringed. He still couldn't believe that this young man had gone through the experience of being repeatedly raped in order to save him. "Sorry," Harry said, seeing Severus' reaction and the way he paled.

Severus shook his head and gave Harry a smile. "It's all right, Harry. In all honesty, I'm glad that you are able to talk about it so freely even as horrible as the experience was."

Harry smiled. "Jack helped a lot."

"And I'm very grateful to him for taking care of you," Severus said.

"Severus, you make it sound as though I was incapable of looking after myself," Harry said.

"I know you were able to look after yourself but I'm glad he helped you," Severus said and Harry smiled. "Anyways, breaking this last spell might hurt. I can't say how much but it's very possible that it will hurt."

"It's fine, Severus. I'll manage," Harry said, trying to hide his fear even though he knew Severus had already seen it.

"It'll be over quickly," Severus said and raised his wand again. "_Narro iterum_," he muttered and an 'S' glowed brightly on Harry's lips. He squeezed Harry's hand, trying to give comfort. "_Narro iterum_," he said again and Harry gripped his hand tighter. He put his wand aside, knowing he didn't need it for the final casting. He stared into Harry's pain filled eyes that had a few tears leaking from the corners. He leaned down and whispered over Harry's lips, "_Narro iterum_," before kissing the younger man.

Severus could tell that Harry was trying to enjoy the kiss but was suffering through too much pain. He pulled back and watched worriedly. Harry's eyes were clenched shut with tears pouring from behind them and he was crushing Severus' hand but Severus didn't care. Harry's lips were glowing a bright blue and they had parted as if Harry was screaming.

Suddenly Harry's lips went back to normal and he fell limp. Severus was nearly panicking.

"Harry?" Severus said, cupping Harry's damp cheek with one hand. "Come on, Harry, open your eyes."

_What have I done_?

"…ev…" a faint voice said and Severus stared at Harry whose eyes were flickering and his lips were moving. "S—Sev—Sev'r—"

"No, don't push. Just stay at 'Sev' for now," Severus said as Harry struggled to say his name. "Use your box as well."

Harry gave a small nod. "You hate being called 'Sev'."

Severus gave a choked laugh that he would never admit to. "I don't care." Severus caressed his cheek and Harry leaned into it with a smile.

"How long do you think it'll be until I'm talking normally?" Harry asked, still using his voice box.

"A few days as long as you practice but not too hard," Severus told him.

"Okay," Harry nodded and relaxed, closing his eyes. "M'tired. Come to bed."

Severus nodded and quickly changed into his sleep pants. He slipped into the bed and once again pulled Harry to him. Harry rolled over and laid his head on Severus' chest, an arm across his waist and a leg between his own. Harry fell asleep quickly but Severus remained awake, holding Harry close. He had been terrified to think something had gone wrong and that he had seriously hurt Harry. However, it had worked. Harry had his voice back though he would have to take some time to make it strong again after being silent for so long. Severus held Harry tightly and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

**A/N: Short and not too exciting but Harry's getting his voice back, so yay. :P Hope you liked it. Please review and I will go to bed happy with the knowledge of having all your reviews to read in the morning. Lol. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. Lol. Review and thanks again. :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh. I'm sore. Walking around all of Lakehead University campus all day yesterday is the most movement I've done since Spring Break started. :P So, woke up to all your lovely reviews and they made me happy. :P I love hearing what you think of the story and everyone is very excited about Harry getting his voice back. Though it is mentioned at the very beginning of this chapter, I'm going to address it here to for those of you who _actually_ read these Author's Notes. :P Harry hasn't actually spoken in over five years so it's going to take a bit for his voice to come back. As such, he will be using his voice box still more than he'll actually speak. Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 9. :]**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape. Ron, Hermione, etc. bashing.**

Harry hadn't tried speaking again the next morning instead using the voice box as if he didn't have his voice back. Severus wasn't particularly worried about it. He knew it would take some time before Harry could speak normally again. They had gone to breakfast where Professor Finn had openly hit on Harry despite Harry's insistence that Finn leave him alone.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry told Severus as they exited the Great Hall after breakfast. "If you want, I'll come back down and help you mark your essays."

Severus smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. I would appreciate the help."

"I'll see you later," Harry said and left after receiving a kiss on the cheek while Severus went down to the dungeons.

Harry walked through the Entrance Hall and out onto the school grounds. While wanting some fresh air, Harry also wanted some time alone. He knew Severus would do nothing but support him but Harry couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed at being so incapable of speech when he was twenty-two years old. He knew he hadn't spoken for over five years but that didn't stop the thoughts deep in his mind that had been planted there since he was young; the thoughts of always having to be strong and never show anyone you were weak, and that he, as the saviour of the wizarding world, was not allowed to be weak.

Taking a deep breath, Harry attempted to speak. "S—Se—Sev—" He shook his head at being unable to say his partner's name. He paused for a moment to smile at the fact that he and Severus were actually together and had been for nearly a month. He returned to his task. "Se—Sev—Sev'ru—Sev'rus." Harry smiled and repeated it. "Sev'rus."

Harry's smile widened, proud of himself for accomplishing the task of being able to say Severus' name. He was about to say it again when he found himself flat on the ground, face down. He groaned at the new throbbing in his back and rolled over to find his attacker. He glared when his eyes found Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, and Lee Jordan.

_Does Ron never work? He's always here_, Harry thought absently.

"So you've got your voice back," Ron sneered and Harry glared at his once best friend. "Who'd you have to screw this time? Find more Death Eaters willing to make a deal?"

"I didn't screw anyone, Ron," Harry's voice box said as Harry climbed to his feet.

"So you're not going down on Snape? From what we saw in the corridor, it looked like you two were quite friendly," Ron said hatefully.

"What do you care? Last I remember, you all turned on me because I saved him," Harry said.

"It's because what you are and did is unnatural and disgusting, and the fact that you screwed Death Eaters _for Snape_ makes it worse," Lee said.

"I didn't screw them! They raped me and you know it," Harry said angrily.

"Again I say that it's not rape if you agreed to it," Ron said and Harry glowered at them.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry said.

"For you to leave. No one wants you here so you need to just get lost. Everyone hates you and knows what a freak you are so leave. You're not wanted here," Ron said, beginning to approach him.

Harry stared at the redhead, trying not to let the words affect him.

"_Harry, I wanted you around_."

"_I'm glad you're back, Harry. I've…missed you_."

"_I'm in love with you._"

"_I love you._"

"_I promise you._"

Words Severus had said to him at some point in the last three weeks echoed through his head and he smiled. He looked up at the other former Gryffindors who were all glaring at him with complete and utter loathing.

"I don't care what you think or what this world thinks because I _do _have people who care about me and want me around. Yes, I agreed to the deal with the Death Eaters but I did it to save someone I cared about, something I would have done for any of you back then. Yes, I'm gay and I am with Severus. I don't care if you approve because you don't need to. You're not in my life anymore so it doesn't matter. If you really hate me that much, just ignore me or hate me in silence, from afar. You are the ones holding onto this, not me," Harry said. "Just leave me alone, forget about me. We'll all be happier that way."

Harry stared at them and walked away when they didn't say or do anything. He fully expected them to attack him while he was walking away but they didn't. He shrugged it off and circled the Black Lake once, still practicing with his voice, before returning to the castle and going down to the dungeons to help Severus. He let the wards shift around him and recognize him before opening the wooden door and walking into the private rooms. Severus was sitting at his desk, bent over what Harry knew to be essays and was attacking them with red ink.

Harry walked over to him and Severus looked up from the seventh year essay he was marking. "Feeling better?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed some air, especially with the way Finn was at breakfast," Harry said, rounding the table to stand beside Severus in order to get the essays he would be marking.

Severus tugged on Harry's arm lightly, pulling him down, and kissed the young man. "He's quite infuriating."

"You're not the one he's been hitting on," Harry grumbled, taking the first to third year essays. Severus chuckled and kissed his cheek while he was bent down and Harry rolled his eyes. "You're a git," Harry said, walking over to the lounge chair after snatching a quill and a pot of red ink. Severus just chuckled again, returning to his own marking as Harry curled up on the chair and began reading first year essays.

They were quiet as they marked the essays, only the sounds of the scratching quills filling the quarters. Harry was over halfway through the second year potions when he stopped and looked at Severus who was still marking.

"Severus?" Harry said, breaking the comfortable silence. Severus looked at him in question. "How would you feel if I took an apprentice?"

"I would be happy for you and proud of you. Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've decided to take Elijah Sann as my apprentice," Harry said, biting his bottom lip.

Severus stared at him for a while, worrying Harry, before he stood up and walked over to the younger man. The Potions master knelt down to eye level with Harry. "You look worried, love."

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"I just want you to approve of this," Harry said.

Severus reached out and took one of Harry's hands. "Why wouldn't I? I think it's amazing that you are considering an apprentice and Mr. Sann no less. He's been searching for an opportunity like this for a long time. I do approve, Harry, I'm proud of your decision," Severus told him. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, hugging the older man before pulling back and kissing him.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said.

Severus squeezed his hand and smiled. "How's your voice?"

"The same," Harry said simply. "Like you said, it's going to take some time."

"It'll get strong again, just be patient," Severus said and Harry nodded, kissing him again.

They got ready for bed, Severus having convinced Harry—very quickly—to stay the night. Harry lay on his back with Severus' arm around his waist and Severus' head resting right next to his. Harry turned his head and leaned it forward until their foreheads were touching. Severus opened his eyes and looked at him curiously.

Harry took a deep breath and said without the voice box, "I—I lo-love you."

Severus smiled and brought Harry into a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>"Umm, hello?" a student said, walking into the infirmary. He had short brown hair, shaved quite close to the head. He had sea blue eyes and was a seventh year Slytherin. He looked around but only saw an overly large cat lying on one of the beds watching him, its two tails waving lazily. "Hello? Mr. Potter?" he called again.<p>

Harry exited his office and walked over to him. "My apologies, Mr. Sann. I was preoccupied," he smiled.

_With Severus' lips_, an inner voice said and he shushed it.

"It's all right, Mr. Potter," Elijah Sann said, glancing at the cat that the Healer had stopped to pet. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Harry nodded. "Have a seat," he added, sitting next to Lileen. Elijah sat across from Harry on the next bed. "Now, I wish to talk to you."

"Have I done something wrong while I've been helping?" Elijah asked, worried.

"No, you have done an excellent job. That is what I wish to speak with you about," Harry said and Elijah nodded. "I have heard many times from Professor Snape that you are trying to get an apprenticeship but are having little luck."

Elijah sighed. "Yeah. I've asked a lot of people at St. Mungo's but they always say they're too busy. I helped Madam Pomfrey but it was too late for her to apprentice me to her. I'm still looking though and still asking around St. Mungo's."

"Have you applied to any universities yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, two. Both are here in England. I haven't gotten any responses yet," Elijah told him.

"Elijah, I have an offer for you," Harry said and the Slytherin looked at him curiously. "I would like to have you as my apprentice."

Elijah's jaw fell as he gaped in shock. "Are—are you serious?"

Harry smiled. "Very. I have thought a lot about it and discussed it with others. I am very serious."

"I can't believe this," Elijah said, jumping to his feet. "I—I mean, you—I—thank you!" he exclaimed and threw himself at Harry who chuckled and hugged the boy back.

"You're very welcome. I've appreciated the help you've been giving me lately and you _are_ very talented in this field of work," Harry said as Elijah pulled away and sat back down. "At least you've decided on this career at this age instead of later like I did."

"What made you become a Healer?" Elijah asked.

"To be honest, I don't really have a reason. As I'm sure you remember, I never had much time to think about a career while I was in school. I had always thought I would be an Auror because fighting and Defence is all I thought I was really good at. Or, if I wasn't going to be an Auror, I was going to play professional Quidditch. Two years after I left England, I was in Spain and I ran into someone who then helped me with my voice, or lack thereof, and is now a close friend of mine. Since I really had nothing to do, or nothing I _had_ to do, I became an avid reader and I studied everything. I became better at Potions. I found myself intrigued by Healing whenever I read about it and I liked the idea of helping people. My friend mentored me and I gained my Mastery under him," Harry explained.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm sure you know him. He was here about a week ago with his two sons. The Spanish Healer, Jack Catella," Harry smiled.

Elijah's eyes widened. "You know _Jack Catella_?"

Harry chuckled. "Quite well. I'm a surrogate uncle to his sons."

"I can't believe you know _Jack Catella_. That's amazing. _And_ you gained your Mastery under him?" Elijah said and Harry nodded. "That's unbelievable. And you came to work here of all places. You could be working for the bloody queen."

Harry laughed. "Language," he lightly admonished. "Yes, the fact that my mentor was Jack Catella can greatly influence where I work and I'm sure you right. I could possibly work for the queen. I chose to work here because, even though I'm not particularly fond of England anymore, I easily decided that I don't care that nearly the entire world hates me. I decided to come to the place where I had once felt I had a home. It was more of a personal choice than a career choice."

Elijah nodded. "Makes sense. Anyways, thank you so much again for this."

"It's my pleasure, Elijah," Harry said. Elijah smiled and left the hospital wing. A few moments after the young boy left, someone exited Harry's office.

"I assume it went well?" Severus said, walking over to Harry.

"He was very happy," Harry nodded.

"I told you it would be all right," Severus said, sitting next to him and accepting Lileen on his lap.

"It was nerve-wracking to ask," Harry said with a shrug. "I didn't want him to say no."

"You know he was never going to," Severus said.

"I was still nervous about asking," Harry said and Severus smiled, kissing his temple.

Severus ran a finger down the side of Harry's throat. "Have you been practicing?"

"It's been nearly a week since I got my voice back," Harry said. "I practice when I can and I think it's getting better. It's not quiet anymore. I just can't say long sentences."

"It'll be normal in a couple days," Severus said and Harry nodded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Affair in Hogwarts!<span>_

_It appears that Hogwarts is not quite the school we remember. Gaining the information from an anonymous source, it has been discovered that there is an illicit affair happening within the walls of Hogwarts between ex-Death Eater Severus Snape and Britain's saviour, Harry Potter. It was discovered not long after the final battle that Harry Potter was, in fact, gay, but to be in a relationship with Severus Snape is pushing limits._

_We were told that there were some happenings in the few hours after the final battle that no one was aware of. It seems that, in order to save Severus Snape from a deadly snake bite, Mr. Potter made a deal with a few unknown Death Eaters. Apparently a consequence of this deal was Mr. Potter losing his voice. _

_Just how long have these two been secretly seeing each other? Why would Harry Potter save Severus Snape when their history is legendary? Now we must question how safe Hogwarts is with these two, especially as we have seen no sign of Harry Potter in the last five years until now. Where has our saviour been?_

_For more information on the final battle and Severus Snape, turn to page three._

_For more information on Mr. Potter's deal, turn to page four._

_For more information on the Potter/Snape affair, turn to page five._

Harry threw the paper down angrily and stood from his chair. He quickly stalked to the other end of the table, stopping behind Hermione and Lee.

"I cannot believe you told the _Daily Prophet_! You had no right to do this!" Harry yelled at them.

"We thought the world had the right to know," Hermione said. Harry glared when Hermione smirked at his voice box. "Miss your voice, Harry?"

"No, I don't! Why would you do this? What the hell did I ever do to you? What's between me and Severus is not illicit either! We're both adults!" Harry shouted.

"He was our professor. He's old enough to be your father. It is beyond disgusting," Hermione said.

"Obviously we don't care about the age gap! It's not ever going to matter! Wizards live double—sometimes triple— the time that Muggles do, so age doesn't matter!" Harry yelled. "God, what the hell is wrong with you? You had absolutely no right to tell anyone what happened, about what I did! That's my secret to tell, not yours!"

"You shouldn't have done it then, should you?" Hermione said and Harry glowered.

"Severus would be dead if I hadn't!"

"Who cares?" Hermione suddenly shouted back. "It's not as if you've ever cared about him before! Now you suddenly screw random Death Eaters for him! What else does he have you do? Huh?"

"Nothing! Hermione, I did it to save him! I had spent the year training under him and we came to an understanding, we became friends! Even if we hadn't, I wouldn't have left him to die! There is no one in this world that deserved to be hurt or killed less than him!"

"What about Charlie? What about Ron? What about Seamus?" Hermione yelled.

"I never said they didn't deserve it! I just meant that Severus deserved it less!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and leaned in close to Harry who didn't move away. "We never thought you'd ever choose a filthy Death Eater over us. We were your best friends."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. "He's not a Death Eater and you know it. Yeah, you were my best friends but apparently I wasn't yours because you turned on me pretty fast. I chose him because you didn't give me the option but I will _always_ choose him over you now."

Suddenly hands landed lightly on his shoulders. "Leave her be, Harry, this will accomplish nothing. They can only hurt you if you let them," Severus whispered and Harry took a deep breath. He looked away from Hermione to find the entire Great Hall in silence and staring at him. He nodded and allowed Severus to gently pull him away after a quick glance at Hermione who was looking at them openly with rage and disgust. Harry shook his head sadly and left the Hall with Severus.

They didn't speak until they reached Harry's rooms and Harry gave the password. They were rarely, if ever, in their own rooms separately anymore. They were always in either Harry's or Severus' rooms together.

"Hi, Sev," Connor greeted, petting his kitten.

"Hello, Connor," Severus said and followed Harry through the portrait door. He watched as Harry fell heavily on the sofa, disturbing Lileen who mewed in complaint and seemed to glare at her master.

"I can't believe they told the _Prophet_. Everyone knows everything now," Harry said.

"They do not know of your alias and all you have done under the name," Severus said and Harry glared at him slightly.

"That doesn't exactly help," Harry said with a small sigh. "I don't know what I did to them to make them hate me."

Severus sighed silently and sat beside Harry who watched him. "You did nothing that you didn't mean or want to do. No, you didn't want to be attacked the way you were but you had meant to save me. They reacted badly but they are the ones paying for it."

"After I had saved you, I tracked down Ron and Hermione. They were happy to see that I was alive even if I needed medical attention at the time. I told them what had happened, what I had done and they completely changed. I had expected them to be upset and even horrified, but horrified at what had happened, not what I did. They started yelling at me, saying they couldn't believe what I had done and that I had done it for you. Then they said they regretted ever being my friend. They said they never wanted to see me again and that I should leave and never come back," Harry told him. "I stayed until the next day where the _Daily Prophet_ came out. It said I was gay and a bunch of people had said something in the article. I went outside to get air and there were reporters everywhere. Ron, Hermione, and a group of others were there too. They were all grinning and laughing. I ran back to my rooms, grabbed all my stuff, and left. I Apparated blindly."

"Where did you end up?" Severus asked.

Harry chuckled. "Sweden." He was quiet for a while before he sighed and looked at Severus. "You were right. I was running away."

"No, you weren't because you had nothing to run from. You had done what everyone wanted. You had no obligation to England," Severus told him. "What you did was leave to make your life your own again."

Harry smiled at him. "I should have stayed until you had woken up," his voice box said.

Severus inclined his head. "I would have appreciated it. I would have liked a goodbye at the least."

"Well, I _did_ say goodbye," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "You just happened to be unconscious at the time."

Severus snorted and smirked. "Yes, it is all my fault."

Harry grinned. "Exactly. I'm glad we understand each other."

"You are such a brat," Severus said, leaning close to Harry.

"True, but I happen to be your brat so it all works out," Harry said, giving Severus a chaste kiss.

Severus growled and Harry snickered. Severus shushed him effectively by taking possession of his lips again. "Insufferable," Severus breathed as they broke apart briefly. "Annoying…irritating…imbecilic…" he spoke between kisses.

"Shut up," Harry's voice box muttered. Severus chuckled silently, continuing to kiss the life out of Harry. Harry's hands were slowly inching under his shirt and up his stomach.

They both groaned in frustration as the first bell of the day rang. Harry's head fell forward and lay against Severus' shoulder.

"I have to get to my class before they make something explode and destroy my classroom," Severus said quietly even as he continued to hold Harry close.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin first years?" Harry said, playing with the buttons on Severus' shirt.

"Of course," Severus said and Harry laughed quietly.

Harry pulled back and looked at the Potions master. "Let's have dinner tonight, just us. I want to talk to you about something."

"We cannot talk now?"

"No, because you have to get to class and I have to get to the infirmary. Elijah only helps out on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Monday mornings," Harry said. "My rooms or yours?"

"We spent the weekend in mine. We'll eat in yours," Severus said.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then. I have a lot of paperwork to do so I probably won't be at lunch."

"I'll send lunch to you," Severus said and Harry smiled. "I have to go. I'll see you later, love." He kissed Harry lightly before leaving and making his way to the dungeons.

**A/N: So, again, more attacks from Ron and them. I have nothing against these characters (Ron, Hermione, Lee, etc.) but I've enjoyed making them the bad people for once. :P Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one too. I know you all want to know what Harry wants to talk to Severus about. I've had a couple close guesses. So read and don't forget to review. Thanks. :]**

**Warnings: A bit of violence. Sex! Avoid ending of chapter if you don't want to read some relatively explicit sex between Harry and Severus! (By the way, I have no idea what is actually allowed in the way of sex and whatnot as I have read a variety of explicit sex scenes. Mine is quite tame compared to some that I have read. :P)**

Harry sat at his desk, bent over paperwork and one hand in his hair. Lileen was sitting on the far corner of the desk so she had a view of the infirmary and could alert her master to patients or visitors.

She looked over at him when he groaned loudly and threw his quill down. "For being a hospital wing in a school, there should not be this much paperwork," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the number of first years has nearly tripled in the last five years."

Lileen meowed.

"I'm allowed to be dramatic and exaggerate," Harry said. "Why did we come back? We were doing perfectly fine in Iceland."

Lileen meowed again.

"Right. I couldn't resist seeing Severus again despite thinking he hated me again," Harry sighed.

"We have been through this many times, Mr. Potter," a familiar silky voice said and Harry looked up as Lileen mewled and leaped off the desk. Severus was leaning casually in the doorway and the man smiled as Lileen twined through his legs.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, surprised. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Lunch is over halfway finished," Severus said. "I was heading back to my classroom when I came across a fight in the corridor."

"Are the students all right? What was it about? What house?" Harry asked quickly and Severus raised an eyebrow at the rapid questioning.

"You can ask them," Severus said and Harry followed him into the infirmary.

In five beds lay students, all glaring at each other despite their obvious pain. They all had cuts on their faces and arms along with dark bruises.

"It looks like they were in a Muggle fight," Harry said quietly to Severus.

"That's because that's how they were fighting after each sending a Cutting Hex or two," Severus said.

Harry walked over to the students. There were two girls and three boys. Two of the boys were sixth year Slytherins, the third was a fifth year Gryffindor, one girl was a seventh year Slytherin, and the other girl was a sixth year Gryffindor.

"What was this all about?" Harry asked and he watched their eyes snap to him.

The fifth year Gryffindor boy's face twisted. "Is there another Healer I could see?"

Harry frowned. "No, why would you ask?"

"Because I don't want you near me," the boy snapped hatefully. The Slytherins immediately started yelling at the boy and began to move towards him before Harry restrained all five students.

"What is going on?" Harry said. "What happened?"

"Those stupid Gryffindors were going off about what was in the _Prophet_ this morning," one of the Slytherin boys said.

Harry sighed silently. _And here comes a reason why I left and didn't want to come back_. "What was being said?"

"They were going on about how Mr. Potter should have never been allowed to work here and that Professor Snape should've died," the other Slytherin boy said.

"And they said that both of you were unnatural and freaks and should be, as they said, 'disposed of'," the Slytherin girl added. "They said we would've been better off with You-Know-Who still alive."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor each!" Severus said angrily and the Gryffindors spluttered in outrage.

"We never said any of that!" the Gryffindor girl shouted.

"But I think you did, Miss Sanders," Severus growled and she glared at him.

"You can't prove it," Sanders said with a smirk.

"I think you'll find that I can," Severus said in a low voice.

"Emma, it doesn't matter if we said it or not. It's all true either way," the Gryffindor boy said and Harry raised an eyebrow while Severus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Mandelin," Severus said, "and congratulations. You have both earned two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch."

"But you don't know if we said it!" Mandelin gaped in anger.

"Your little comment to Miss Sanders was more than an adequate confession," Severus said and Mandelin growled.

"How did the fight start?" Harry asked as he started scanning the students.

"We were just talking when Jamison and Dale attacked us," Mandelin said.

"That's not true, you git!" Damon Guiller, one of the Slytherins, protested. "We were telling you to stop saying things about Potter and Snape! You and Sanders cast Cutting Hexes so we pounded you! Anya came by and tried to stop the fight!"

"Mr. Guiller, silence yourself," Severus ordered and Damon fell silent. "It is clear that Mr. Mandelin is lying. Another fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head as Severus argued with Ben Mandelin and continued healing the students. None of them had anything serious and were free to go within an hour, the Gryffindors leaving with far less points than when they had entered and the Slytherins with three days of detention.

Harry winced. Gryffindor house would not be happy with those two. He still remembered the time in first year when he, Ron, and Hermione lost one hundred and fifty points in one go. The Gryffindors had resented them, mostly Harry, for nearly two weeks.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry was brought from his thoughts when the Slytherin girl, Anya Princeton called for him.

"Yes, Anya?"

"Is any of it true?"

"What do you mean?" he asked even though he knew.

"Everything that was in the _Prophet_. Is any of it true?" Anya said.

Harry sighed and breathed deeply. "Except for a few details, it is all true."

"So you and the professor are—?" she trailed off.

Harry looked at Severus, silently asking for his permission. "Yes, we are together and have been for almost two months."

He was shocked when the female Slytherin smiled. "Congratulations, especially you, Professor. I think you've been alone and unhappy for too long," she said also stunning Severus though he didn't show it.

"Very well, Miss Princeton. You are free to go," Severus said awkwardly. Anya smiled again and left the hospital wing.

Severus turned and found Harry silently rearranging the potions cabinet, putting out the nearly empty or empty ones. Severus noted the pain that was well-hidden, though unsuccessfully, in Harry's green eyes.

"Harry?" Severus said but Harry continued with his task. "Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the voice box said.

"Harry—"

"We'll talk tonight at dinner," Harry said. "The bell's going to ring and you have to get to your class."

Severus sighed. "Very well, but we _will_ talk."

"I know," Harry nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Goodbye, love," Severus said and kissed the side of Harry's head, not missing Harry's small smile at the unconscious action.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed in relief as the bell rang for dinner. He locked his office and left the infirmary. He walked through the corridors heading for his rooms, talking to Lileen who was walking close beside him. He turned a corner, talking to Lileen excitedly about what he was going to tell Severus over dinner when pain erupted in his left cheek and he fell to the floor.<p>

_Is Ron attacking me again_? He wondered, blinking away the spots in his vision. Everything was still blurry but he began to make out the figure of someone standing above him.

"What the hell are you doing, whoever you are?" Harry groaned and became aware of Lileen's furious hissing.

"Snape of all people, Harry?" a familiar male voice said.

"Finn?" Harry guessed, squinting as his vision slowly cleared. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave the old git, Harry, he's not good for you. Come with me and we'll leave Britain, just like you want," Finn said and Harry frowned, his mind still dazed from the hit.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"I saw the paper, Harry. What you did for Snape, while completely revolting, was admirable and he doesn't appreciate it," Finn said.

"You're mental," Harry said, struggling to his feet. "Get Severus," he whispered to Lileen in his own voice without the box. Lileen immediately took off.

"Why be with that bastard when you can be with me?" Finn said, stalking towards Harry who backed into a wall.

"I happen to love that bastard," Harry snapped.

"Poor Harry. Suffering from unrequited love," Finn said, trailing a fingertip down Harry's cheek and the Healer jerked away. "I can love you the way he never will or could."

"You're wrong. He does love me," Harry glared. "And I will never be with you or go anywhere with you."

Finn's face turned angry and Harry just managed to duck and avoid the punch Finn threw at him. He heard the crunch as Finn punched the stone wall instead and winced as the professor cried out in pain. Harry glanced back at Finn who was cradling his bloody hand and took off running. He ran faster as he heard the sound of Finn chasing him. Still running, Harry pulled his wand and spun around.

"_Stupefy_!" he cried, not noticing that he used his own voice and not the voice box. The red light hit Finn in the chest and the man crumpled to the floor unconscious. Harry was breathing heavily, his arm stiff and still rose in front of him. His cheek was throbbing but was hardly paying it any attention.

"Harry!" someone called and he found himself staring vacantly at Severus.

"Merlin," Severus breathed. "Harry?" the Potions master said, gently pushing Harry's arm down. Severus winced at the thick line of blood that was trailing down the Gryffindor's cheek along with the split lip. Severus pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed at Harry's lip.

Harry hissed quietly. "Sev'rus?" he said without the voice box.

"It's me, Harry," Severus said as he wiped away the blood as carefully as possible. "You're all right now, love."

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. "I guess I ruined dinner."

"Not at all. I had hardly been in your rooms for ten minutes when Lileen arrived. We can still have dinner."

Harry smiled.

"Let's get you fixed up first," Severus said and Harry chuckled. Severus summoned his Patronus. "Tell Minerva that Finn is unconscious by the infirmary. We are in need of a Defence professor once again," he told the lion. He then took Harry's hand and they headed back to Harry's rooms with Lileen following them.

"Harry!" Connor exclaimed upon the sight of Harry.

"He'll be fine, Connor. He just needs a few potions and some rest," Severus told the little boy as Harry leaned heavily on him. Connor nodded, still uncertain, but swung open and admitted them at the password. Severus pushed Harry onto the sofa.

"Severus," the voice box said. "I'm fine. Calm down," he said as Severus rushed around the rooms.

Severus returned and sat on the coffee table in front of Harry. He placed a bowl of water with a cloth beside him.

"You are _not_ fine," Severus said, drenching the cloth and wringing it out.

Harry sighed, wincing and pulling back when Severus touched his cheek with the cloth. "Ow," he muttered. Severus reached out and gently held Harry's chin, continuing to wash away the blood.

"What happened?" Severus asked, washing the wound.

"Finn attacked me. Something about how I should be with him and you don't love me and crap like that," Harry shrugged.

"I _do_ love you, Harry, don't listen to Finn," Severus said, caressing the uninjured cheek.

"I know, Sev'rus," Harry smiled warmly and Severus kissed his forehead lightly.

Severus then picked up the Healing Salve he had retrieved and opened it. He took some of the salve out and spread it on Harry's cheek.

"I'll put more on before we go to sleep and it should be gone by morning, or nearly at least," Severus said and Harry nodded. "Very good. Can we have our dinner now?"

Harry smiled. "Definitely," the voice box said.

Severus smirked and took Harry's hand, leading the way to the kitchen. They sat across from each other at the table and watched as the surface was covered in food.

"Kreacher," Harry grinned. The old house elf was much like Dobby had been in the way of taking care of Harry. Before he had left England, he had stopped at Grimmauld Place. He asked Kreacher if he really wanted to stay in the Black house and had been slightly surprised when Kreacher said no. Harry had then suggested he work at Hogwarts but as a personal elf. The house elf agreed and went to Hogwarts where he helped when called by a professor but did not work in the kitchens.

Until now apparently.

"Ah, yes. Your house elf. He has been immense help over the years," Severus said.

"Does he seem happy?" Harry asked, piling food onto his plate.

"More than he ever did at Grimmauld Place," Severus told him. "You did a good thing by sending him here. Many would have freed him."

"I had thought about freeing him but I knew I couldn't. It was only Sirius that had made things so horrible for Kreacher. He didn't want to be freed in the literal sense but I kind of knew that he wanted to leave Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

Severus gave him a small smile, taking a bite of his potatoes. "So you said you wished to ask me something."

"Yes, I did," Harry nodded. "I know we've only been together for about a month, but it seems like it's been longer. I know we haven't had sex yet but that doesn't really say anything."

"Harry." Severus reached across the table and put a hand on Harry's. "Calm down. I agree. We are further in this relationship despite the short time we've been together. What is it you wish to ask?"

"Well, seeing as we are never, or very rarely, in our own rooms, I was thinking that we could perhaps live together," Harry said nervously. "I know it's probably too fast but I just thought that things were going so well and we know how we feel and—"

"Harry, stop," Severus said and Harry's rambling came to a halt. "Now, it may certainly seem too fast but when we nearly live together already, what does it matter? I assume we will mostly be in your rooms. We can use mine for more privacy and in the warm months."

Harry blinked. "Are you saying yes?"

Severus raised an amused eyebrow. "I thought I had made that clear."

Harry grinned and ran around the table, throwing his arms around Severus' neck. "Thank you," he muttered as Severus' arms encircled his waist.

"I am benefitting from this as much as you are. There is no need to thank me," Severus told him.

Harry laughed as he pulled back only to kiss Severus deeply. "I love you."

"And I you, brat," Severus said and Harry grinned again. "Is that all you wished to discuss?"

"No, I have one more thing to tell you," Harry said, playing with the collar of Severus' shirt.

"What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out his wand. He tapped his voice box and it turned off. Replacing his wand, he saw Severus' confused expression.

He took another deep breath and said, "I can talk again."

Severus stared at him for a long while, making Harry grow slightly uncomfortable.

"Severus?"

Severus raised a hand and ghosted a fingertip over the red lips that had definitely moved as they spoke whatever words were said. "Your voice," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Because of you, I have my voice back. I can speak."

Severus said nothing but instead pulled Harry into a bruising kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and murmured in happiness. Severus eventually broke the kiss but just moved to Harry's neck, making the young Healer groan and tilt his head.

"Severus," Harry gasped out as the man began to slowly open his shirt. "We have to work tomorrow."

"We'll manage," Severus muttered and got to his feet, continuing to kiss the younger man. He slowly pushed Harry out the kitchen and into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Severus followed, draping himself over Harry.

"Ironic," Harry breathed as Severus moved down his now bare chest, "that I mentioned earlier that we hadn't had sex yet."

"Shut up," Severus muttered and Harry chuckled.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm nearly naked and you're still dressed," Harry said, looking pointedly at himself as his pants had now been removed, leaving him in his boxers. Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry quickly rolled them over so he was on top. "I mean it. You require less clothing."

Severus smirked and brought their lips back together as Harry (who was insanely glad the Potions master had shed his robes) unbuttoned his shirt. Just after Harry removed his pants, Severus flipped them back over. Letting their tongues entwine, Severus' hands slowly slid down Harry's chest until they reached the waistband of the boxers. Here he stopped and pulled from the kiss.

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed. "I've had sex in the last five years, Severus. I had two relationships though neither reached six months. I'm fine and I'm sure."

"Harry, I—"

"Severus, I swear, if you don't do something, _I will_," Harry growled.

Severus nodded and quickly attacked Harry's neck while pulling off both their boxers. They both moaned as their bodies aligned and touched and brushed. Severus reached down and grasped Harry's erection, making the younger man gasp and buck.

Silently summoning a jar of lubrication, Severus coated his fingers and proceeded to prepare his soon-to-be lover.

"Hurry up already!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to push himself further onto the fingers inside him. The fingers disappeared and Severus pushed into Harry, making them both moan loudly. Severus held still for a few moments to let Harry adjust, kissing him as he did. "Move," Harry gasped and Severus obeyed.

It didn't take long for them to settle into a smooth rhythm, meeting each other for each thrust. They breathed hard and their bodies shined as they continued moving together, both feeling their climaxes building. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck tightly, gasping as his lover hit his prostate repeatedly. He kissed the man before Severus once again moved to his neck, still thrusting into him steadily. Harry held Severus tightly and his breathing became shallower. Severus moved one hand up one of Harry's legs, slowly trailing it over the thigh and hip and coming to a halt at Harry's base.

Harry groaned in frustration and moved more, trying to get Severus to touch him but mostly succeeding in making the man sink deeper within him (not that he was complaining). Severus eventually gave in and moved his hand to Harry's length. He had only lightly touched the erection when Harry's orgasm hit him.

Gripping Severus, Harry rode out his climax with a shout and it wasn't long before Severus joined him. Soon they collapsed onto the bed, hot and sated. After regaining his breath and mobility, Severus muttered a Cleaning Charm and dragged himself off Harry, gently pulling out. Severus fell beside Harry and looked at him.

"That was bloody amazing," Harry gasped out and Severus chuckled. He threw an arm across Harry's waist and pulled him close, kissing the Healer's temple.

"Time to sleep. We work in the morning," Severus said, laying his head close to Harry's.

"Fantastic," Harry grumbled and Severus laughed again.

"Sleep," Severus said, pulling the blanket over them.

"All right, all right," Harry said and closed his eyes, lacing his left hand with Severus' on his waist. They were both quickly asleep.

**A/N: For those who read the sex scene, congratulations. Lol. You read my first _posted_ sex scene. I've written a couple but this is the first one that has been posted. It's not as hard as I thought it would be to write a gay sex scene or just a sex scene in general. Hope it was decent. Like I said, it's quite mild and tame compared to a lot of others that I have read. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I love them so much. :P Thanks so much. :]**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey. So, glad to know that I didn't fail on the sex scene. :P Anways, glad you all liked the last chapter and now here is Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy it as well. Don't forget to review! Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Allusions to child neglect.**

Three Weeks Later

"Harry, none of them will want to see me, regardless of the reasons," Severus said.

Three weeks had passed and things had changed. Harry and Severus had officially moved in together into Harry's rooms three days after their night together. Lileen had been beyond happy as she took to sleeping on Severus' chest the past two nights. Severus had rolled his eyes while Harry laughed. Harry had sent owls to the few people he was still friends with to tell them he wanted to meet up with them as he wanted to tell them something. Finn had been fired immediately and replaced by someone else. Jasmine Carter was now the new Defence professor and she seemed to be genuinely nice. Besides she was married and had a two year old daughter so Harry wasn't worried. Harry had also agreed to try and fight for custody of his godson with Severus' help, of course.

"That is not true," Harry said, pulling his Healer robes off.

"Harry, I have not seen any of them since before you left and none of them were fond of me," Severus said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry turned around from where he was hanging up his robes and looked at Severus who was leaning in the doorway. They were getting ready to meet at Dean Thomas' restaurant with Dean, Luna, Bill, Fred and George, and Kingsley. They had all answered Harry's letters demanding they get together so they could see each other again and so they could know what Harry wanted to tell them.

"That's one reason we're doing this," Harry said. "I think it's time to be re-introduced to each other and put the past and grudges away."

"Kingsley is the only one who is tolerant of me out of your group," Severus told him, watching interestedly as Harry changed shirts.

"Stop staring and pay attention," Harry said, crossing his arms over his now clothed chest.

Severus' eyes slid up to his as he smirked and walked towards the younger man. "I am paying attention. I am able to divide my attention, unlike you."

"Shut up," Harry scowled.

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead before sitting on the bed. "What is the big deal about this, Harry?"

"Everything," Harry said, pulling on other pants. "Everything has changed since I left Iceland, since I last saw any of them. I don't just want to meet with them to tell them I can speak again. I want to show them who I'm in love with. I want them to meet you away from what used to be. I want them to know the man who has been the cause of all these changes. Where the hell is my shoe?"

"Right in front of you, love," Severus said and Harry glared at him. "Harry, listen. I understand what you are doing and I am honoured, but you have to remember that I have probably not changed in the eyes of these people."

"Notice that you use the word 'probably'. That's why we're trying," Harry said, sitting on the bed as well to tie his shoes. "I used to think Ron and Hermione were the most important people in my life along with a few others and, at one point, they probably were. Now, though, I know that they would never have stayed those people. These six people are those important people now. Jack and the boys are those important people. You are the _single most _important person in my life now, above all the others. I want all of these people to at least be civil."

Severus stared at Harry as the man looked away after his speech. He knew it would make Harry beyond happy if he attended this dinner. Like the Healer said, Harry was the single most important person in his life now and he would do anything for the young man.

He sighed silently.

"Let me change my shirt and pull my hair back and we can go," Severus said, getting to his feet.

Harry's head whipped around to look at him. "You mean—"

"Give me five minutes," Severus said and had only thought of turning around when he found himself being kissed hard by Harry.

"Thank you," Harry whispered into his neck as he hugged the Potions master. "I love you so much."

"You're lucky I love you or this night would not be happening," Severus said and Harry laughed, kissing him again. "If you still wish to attend, you must let me get ready."

Harry grinned and kissed him once more before letting the older man go. Severus rolled his eyes though his lips were twitching as he pulled a dark blue dress shirt from the wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom. Still grinning, Harry pulled his jacket out of the wardrobe and slid it on. He'd always hated wearing robes if he didn't have to; being more comfortable in Muggle clothing as it's what he had grown up in.

"All right, let's go before I change my mind," Severus said, leaving the bathroom. He was wearing his usual black trousers now with the long sleeved blue dress shirt he had changed into. His long hair was being held back at the base of his neck with a strip of black leather.

"Dinner's been cancelled for reasons I can't seem to recall," Harry said, pulling Severus into a deep kiss.

"Forget it, brat. We're going," Severus said, placing a hand on Harry's chest and gently pushed him back.

"Figures," Harry muttered. "When I want to stay, he suddenly wants to go."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, now let's go," Severus said and they left their rooms. Unconsciously taking Severus' hand, they walked through the castle, Harry telling Severus all about Dean's restaurant.

"It's in a village that's really in the middle of nowhere in Scotland. It's a small village that's a mixture of wizards and Muggles and the Muggles know about the wizards. It's kind of strange but it works. Dean's restaurant caters to both the wizarding world and the Muggle world. He has some nights where it's closed to the Muggles or closed to the wizards. It's a pretty well-known place even if the name of it is just _Dean's_. He said he couldn't think of anything creative that would kind of combine both worlds so he just named it after himself, said it was easier," Harry rambled, not noticing Severus' small smile of amusement. "I think he said that wizards and Muggles have even begun ordering food from the other world so he's been really excited about it."

"Take a breath before you pass out on me," Severus interrupted and chuckled lightly when Harry smacked his chest. "All right, Apparate us and do it carefully, if you mind."

Harry smacked him again before wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. They turned sharply and were forced through the invisible crushing tube. Harry gasped quietly once they stopped travelling. He would always hate Apparating, Portkeys, and Floo.

"All right?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said as Severus smirked at him. "Whoever came up with all these ways for wizards to travel was seriously stupid and probably drunk."

Severus laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. They both looked ahead and found themselves looking at a conventional looking restaurant. It had a large sign over it that said _Dean's_ in large red block letters. The line that made up the 'D' had been made into a wand that had green, gold, blue, and black sparks flying out of it. As it was getting dark, lanterns had been lit outside, lighting up the covered porch. Windows filled the front of the restaurant, the top half of all of them being stained glass. Stuck to the door with, more than likely, magic was a schedule telling when the restaurant was open.

"Come on," Harry said, tugging on Severus' hand.

"I suppose it's too late to take you up on your earlier offer," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"Yes, it is," Harry nodded. Severus gave an exaggerated sigh and allowed himself to fall into step with Harry. They walked up onto the porch and Harry knocked on the double doors.

"One minute," someone called from inside and Harry knew it was Dean. It wasn't long before one of the doors was pulled open and they were facing Dean Thomas.

"Harry!" Dean exclaimed and pulled Harry into a hug. "It's been so long! I was so happy to get that letter! Come in, come in! Everyone's already here!"

Harry grinned at Severus, taking his hand again as Dean dragged Harry into the restaurant. Directly ahead was a counter that had a cash register, a small box with business cards, a jar for donations, a phone, and a large calendar that had writing all over it. The rest of the space was filled with soft, green booths and dark square cherry wood tables with four seats each filled the rest of the space. On every table and booth were salt, pepper, cream, sugar, butter, and marmalade along with a small menu of the alcoholic drinks and desserts. There were also coloured material napkins wrapped around a fork and knife, held shut with blue and white ribbons. The napkins were solid red and dark blue. Above every table and booth was a floating candle in a glass holder that increased the light being given off by the lit candles. Harry knew the candles were lit during the evenings as they didn't do much during the daytime. On the walls were a mixture of Muggle and wizarding pictures, some moving and some not.

"Harry!" an echo of other voices shouted and Harry and Severus looked to the right to see Luna Lovegood, Bill Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt standing from the magically enlarged booth they had been sitting in. The three Weasleys rushed forward and dragged Harry into a group hug. Harry eventually extracted himself from the redheads and turned to Luna, kissing her cheek as she kissed his at the same time. Finally he turned to the Minister for Magic who grinned and pulled the younger man to his chest in a crushing hug.

"I have missed you, kid," Kingsley said as they pulled away. "We all have."

"Come on, let's sit," Bill said and Harry nodded. They walked to the furthest end of the right side of the restaurant where a circle booth had been enlarged to fit all of them. As they all slid in, Luna ended up being in the middle with Fred and George while Bill and Dean were on her left side and Kingsley, Severus, and Harry were on the right side.

"Before we start, would anyone like anything?" Dean asked.

Severus looked at Harry who gave a tiny nod. "Water for the two of us, if you please, Mr. Thomas."

"Dean, please, Professor," Dean smiled and left the table after getting everyone else's 'orders'. While they waited for Dean to return, the others quietly talked about insignificant things though Harry and Severus remained silent. "All right, here we are. Waters." Dean gave Harry and Severus their glasses of water. He gave Bill a glass of water with lemon, Kingsley a glass of scotch, Luna a glass of red wine, the twins' two butterbeers, and he sat down with his own malt.

"So, now that we're all refreshed, let's get to why we're here," Fred said and everyone looked at Harry and Severus.

"You said you had some things to tell us," George said and Harry nodded.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled. "I guess the first thing to do is say hello."

Silence reigned as his friends stared at him with eyes wide in shock. When they spoke, they all did at once and Harry laughed.

"…your voice…!"

"…you're talking...!"

"…you can talk…!"

"…when did this happen…?"

"Hey, hold on," Harry said and they all fell quiet. "It hasn't been long that I've been able to actually speak. It took a while to come back and it's because of Severus that I can talk again. Which reminds me that it's time for introductions."

"Harry, we already know each other," Bill said, frowning.

"Just let me do this. I think you'll understand," Harry said. "Severus, this is Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone, this is Severus Snape, my lover."

Silence fell again until broken by Luna who reached across the table. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snape," she said.

Severus looked at her and her hand before inclining his head and taking her hand, shaking it. "Call me Severus and it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Lovegood."

"Luna," she smiled. Going around the table, the same thing happened and Harry smiled, taking Severus' hand once again.

"Now that we know about this, you had better take care of him," Bill said and the others nodded while Harry rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Bill, don't. I can take care of myself," Harry said.

"I promise to never hurt him intentionally and if I ever hurt him at all, I will personally bring myself to all of you to do with me as you please," Severus said and Harry shook his head at the grins they received.

"How did this happen?" Dean asked.

"It was actually all Severus. I was trying to stay away from him," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"How well did that work?"

"Not well at all, not that I'm complaining," Harry said and Severus smirked again, squeezing Harry's hand.

"How long have you been together?" Kingsley asked.

"Just over two months, almost three," Harry said.

"Three months?" Kingsley, Bill, and Dean exclaimed.

"And you haven't said anything until now?" George said.

"We're living together too," Harry added and everyone gaped.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Kingsley said and Harry frowned slightly.

"Okay," Harry said and slid out of the booth with Kingsley. They walked to the other side of the restaurant. "What's wrong?"

"You're living together?" Kingsley said and Harry nodded. "It's a little quick, don't you think?"

Harry sighed. "I know it seems fast because we've only been together for two months. I expressed that same concern when I asked him if he wanted to live together. It's just that we're deeper into this relationship than most people would be at this point. We were already pretty much living together before I asked him to move in. Kingsley, I love him and he loves me. I really think something could come from this."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, kid," Kingsley said and Harry smiled at him.

"I know and I also know that you trust Severus. I'm not going to get hurt, not this time," Harry said and Kingsley gazed at him, clearly trying to find something.

Apparently he found it for he smiled at Harry and threw an arm around the younger man's neck. "I trust you, Harry. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Harry hugged the man. They walked back to the table where the others moved out so they could slide back in.

"Congratulations, you two," Luna said. "I can tell that you are both very happy."

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, we are," he said, linking his arm through Severus'.

"So, do we know all of your secrets now?" Dean said with a grin.

"Well," Harry hesitated. "There is one more thing."

"What now?" Fred said, he and his twin smirking.

"I didn't do anything so shut up," Harry said, hiding a grin. "With Severus' help, I'm going to try and get custody of Teddy."

"That's fantastic, Harry," Bill said. "We've been trying to get you to do that for years."

"I've seen Andromeda with the child," Kingsley said. "I don't think she shows him much affection, not like everyone thinks she does as the grandmother."

"You mean she's neglecting him?" Harry said, feeling his heart stop painfully at the idea of his orphaned godson having a life similar to his and Severus'.

"Seems like it," Kingsley nodded. "I do not think she's abusing him though. I think it's just neglect."

"Sometimes the neglect is worse than the abuse," Harry muttered, laying his head on Severus' shoulder as he paled at the revelations about his godson. "We can't use that, though, in my favour because we don't have proof."

"With any luck it won't be necessary to fight that fight. However, perhaps we should try and find proof just in case," Bill said and Harry nodded.

"If she _is_ neglecting him, she should be charged for it," Dean said.

"She never really liked Remus so she could be channelling that into Teddy even though Teddy is her last connection to her daughter," Harry said, not missing the look that Severus sent him, both thinking about the anger and hatred Severus once felt towards Harry because of who Harry's father was.

"Why didn't she like Remus?" Fred asked.

"Everyone liked Remus," George said, grinning and shrugging at Severus' raised eyebrow. "Well, nearly everyone."

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. "She was never comfortable with the fact that he was a werewolf. When Remus and Tonks got together and married, Andromeda believed that Remus was holding Tonks back and was ruining Tonks' reputation."

"Is Teddy a werewolf?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think he has some symptoms on the full moon but he's never transformed. He's a Metamorphmagus though," Harry said.

"We'll all help you get Teddy," Dean said and Harry smiled at them in thanks as Severus once again squeezed his hand.

"Well, now that we've got the secrets out of the way," Bill said and everyone laughed quietly. "I think it's time to just catch up now. We haven't gotten together in ages."

"I've been busy," Harry defended when his friends looked at him pointedly.

"With a lot apparently, kid," Kingsley said with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Before I came back, I was busy at the hospital. Then I left Iceland and I had to settle in. It's not my fault. All of you are busy too," Harry argued and smiled when they all reluctantly agreed.

"What is it that you all do for work?" Severus asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"We still run the joke shop and have just opened another one in Dufftown. We also have a small apothecary in Diagon Alley attached to the shop. Ever since the owner of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley died in the war, it hasn't quite been the same," Fred said.

"They don't get quite as much business anymore," George added.

"Well, the owner didn't have anyone to give the Apothecary to so it went to someone new," Dean said.

"I am a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, though I still help my father with _The Quibbler_," Luna said.

"Yes, I must thank you for replacing Rita Skeeter," Severus inclined his head.

"I will not change a story to humiliate people. I find that the truth can humiliate people more than a lie because what is being said about them is true," Luna said and Severus smirked.

"Very true."

"Fleur and I work at Gringotts. I'm a curse breaker and she is a human manager," Bill told him.

"And you?" Dean said, looking at Severus. "Are we to assume that you are still Hogwarts' esteemed Potions master and professor?"

"As frightening as ever, I hope," Severus said and everyone chuckled.

"You're still harsh and strict but the students don't hate you and aren't terrified of you anymore. You're a respected teacher now," Harry said.

"What about you, Harry? How's the infirmary now that you're not lying in it unconscious?" Bill said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Harry said. "I can't complain about the job. I'm enjoying it."

"And the people?" George asked.

Harry sighed. "They could be better but I think I can manage."

"Are they all being pricks?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I've managed and they've backed off lately since the day I told them off," Harry shrugged.

They continued talking and catching up for another two and a half hours. Severus was soon drawn into a conversation with Bill and Kingsley about the Ministry while Harry talked with the others. Harry was glad that Severus and his friends were getting along so well. He had been afraid that his friends would be angry or mad that he had chosen to be with Severus Snape of all people. Smiling, Harry hugged Severus' arm as he continued his conversation about Jack and the boys with Dean, Luna, and the twins.

Much to Harry's disappointment, the night had to come to an end and it did at eleven-thirty at night.

"So, we have to avoid missing out on seeing each other again," Bill said.

"What can we do though? We all work. We're all busy and usually at different times," Harry said.

"What about a set schedule?" Kingsley said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can meet up here every other Friday evening," Luna said.

"I can close the restaurant so we can have dinner together," Dean said.

"So it's set?" Fred said.

"Every second Friday," George said.

"You can come as well, Severus," Kingsley said and Severus inclined his head at the invitation.

"All right," Harry nodded. "We have dinner here together every second Friday."

Everyone agreed and they began sliding out of the booth and saying goodbye, everyone hugging Harry and shaking Severus' hand. Except Luna who kissed both their cheeks making Severus raise his eyebrow and flush slightly. Harry chuckled at the reaction and proceeded to leave the restaurant with Severus.

"See you in two weeks," he called back to them and they all waved until Harry and Severus Apparated away.

* * *

><p>"See? It wasn't that bad," Harry said, once again changing his clothes but this time into pajamas.<p>

"It was…tolerable," Severus said, also changing into his pajamas.

Harry laughed. "I know you enjoyed yourself."

Severus gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. It was a pleasant evening."

Harry walked over to him and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time and that you got along with my friends."

"They are much more tolerable than when they were my students," Severus said, pulling on his sleep pants.

"Everyone grew up," Harry said simply. "The final battle and all that happened afterwards changed everyone too."

"I agree," Severus said, pulling back the blankets on the bed and getting in.

"I'm considering asking Elijah to take over tomorrow so I can have the day off," Harry said as he climbed into the bed beside Severus.

"And what would you do with your day?" Severus asked quietly, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure I could think of something," Harry said, staring up at Severus who was hovering over him now.

"I think we may be thinking of the same thing," Severus said in a low voice, leaning down and closer to Harry's lips.

"They say great minds think alike," Harry said with a grin.

"If only you fit that description," Severus said.

"Git!" Harry laughed before Severus took possession of his mouth and they lost themselves in each other.

**A/N: So those who Harry stayed in touch with while he was gone have finally be introduced. :P Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Thanks. :]**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, this chapter is quite long. You'll see why once you read it. I know you're all hoping Harry gets Teddy, so here's the beginning of that. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Thank you. :]**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Andromeda, etc. bashing. Lots and lots of dialogue (not really a warning, I know :P). Slander against Harry and Severus. Allusions to child neglect.**

Three Months Later

_A Potter/Tonks Controversy_

_These last three months has seen the beginnings of one of the most famous custody hearings happening in Britain. Returning to England from where he has been living for over five months, Harry Potter came back to become Hogwarts' medi-wizard. He has been back in England for just over five months and has already been the topic of many articles. However, this time, it is not just about Harry Potter._

_Before the final battle, Harry Potter was named godfather to a newborn baby boy named Ted Lupin, the son of deceased war heroes Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Sadly, Ted's parents perished in the battle, mere months after his birth. Mr. Potter, though the rightful guardian of Ted, gave up custody to the boy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black. It wasn't long after Mr. Potter's disappearance from Britain that Mrs. Tonks declared that, because of all that had been said about Mr. Potter, she would never allow her grandson near him. Now her words are being tested._

_Just over two months ago, it was discovered that Harry Potter has changed his mind and is fighting for the full custody of his godson with the help of his lover, Severus Snape. Nothing has been brought to trial yet but it has been said that a trial is thinking of being set in the coming weeks._

_Who will win the fight to care for this young, five year old boy? Both are putting up a good fight for the child they love._

"At least it was Luna who wrote it this time," Harry said, placing the paper down on the table and looking across at Severus.

"Yes, having a reporter as a friend has its benefits," Severus nodded, sipping his coffee. "It means that no one knows that there is a trial tomorrow."

"They'll figure it out before then," Harry said with a sigh. "Severus, do you think I have a chance?"

"What's wrong? You've been very sure of yourself these past few months," Severus said.

"That was before we were going to trial over this and I had to convince the Wizengamot to grant me custody of a five year old when the entire world hates me because I'm gay, apparently dangerously powerful, and fled after the final battle," Harry told him pointedly.

"You left out bedding a Death Eater and Slytherin," Severus said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "To be technical, you're the one bedding me. I have yet to screw you into the mattress."

"It can be your Christmas present," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes again, grinning.

"I better be getting a real present but I'll take that too," Harry said.

"Greedy brat," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"You know it."

"Anyways, yes, Harry, I believe you have a very good chance to win this," Severus said.

"If I do, do you think I can do it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Raise a child?" Severus questioned and Harry nodded. "Yes, I do believe you can and you will be able to and you will do it well."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I do get Teddy, what'll happen with us?"

"I'm not going to leave you if that's what you think."

"But I doubt you want a child and for us to have a child together when we've only been together for five months."

"Harry, I'm not leaving you and I will help you with Teddy, just like all the others will," Severus assured his lover.

"But if I win, I'm going to have a five year old child to look after and have live with me, live with us," Harry said.

Severus sighed and walked around the table. He took Harry's hand and pulled the Healer to his feet. "I am not leaving you. I am going nowhere. I am going to help you with Teddy. I love you and I do not mind that there will be a child living here."

Harry looked at Severus with shining eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too," Severus said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

* * *

><p>"If everyone could please be seated, this trial will then commence," Kingsley said, his voice echoing throughout the courtroom. The day of the trial to determine the guardianship of Ted Lupin had come. As Harry had predicted, the press had learned about the trial the evening before and had printed a last minute article to let the world know.<p>

Harry had been accompanied to the trial by Severus, Dean, Luna, Bill, and Fred and George. They had all signed up to be witnesses as well for Harry's side of the argument. As Harry and Severus sat at their table on the left side of the room, the others went in the stands to wait and watch.

Andromeda Tonks had not come alone either. To Harry's dismay, she had brought Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Neville Longbottom. He frowned when he saw Neville. He hadn't spoken to the Herbology professor since he had come back and Neville had never bothered him. Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley sat at the table on the right while the others went into the stands.

"Let us proceed if everyone has arrived," Kingsley said, glancing around the room. "On this thirteenth day of March of 2003 at ten forty-three a.m. we begin the trial of Potter against Tonks for the custody of one Ted Remus Lupin. We will be hearing from a number of witnesses as well as Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks nee Black. After hearing the accounts of all present for this case, the Wizengamot will deliberate and the results will be given at a later date.

"The child in this case is five year old Ted Remus Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, both of whom were lost in the final battle. Prior to this, just following Ted's birth, the parents named Mr. Harry Potter godfather of their son, a position Mr. Potter accepted. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin died just months after the birth of Ted and, on the request of custody from Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, the Lupin will was read.

"The will stated that Ted Lupin was to go to his godfather, Harry Potter, if Mr. Potter so chose and wished. If Mr. Potter were to refuse custody, the child would then go to his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. If the child were to go to Mrs. Tonks and, at any point, Mr. Potter wished for the child's custody, it was to be granted to him. As it were, Mr. Potter gave up custody of Ted and allowed him to be left in the care of Mrs. Tonks who took over custody and has had custody for the past five and a half years.

"And so we reach the heart of this case. Mr. Potter wishes for full custody of his godson while Mrs. Tonks refuses for various reasons. Arguing in favour of Mr. Potter today is Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Dean Thomas, Mr. William Weasley, Mr. Fred Weasley, Mr. George Weasley, and Ms. Luna Lovegood. Arguing in favour of Mrs. Tonks today is Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Professor Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Ginevra Weasley, and Professor Neville Longbottom. The lawyers present today are Mr. James Saren representing Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Lucas Regan representing Mr. Potter.

"We will begin with Mrs. Tonks' argument and witnesses, beginning with Mrs. Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, if you would please step up to the stand," Kingsley said, flipping through papers as he spoke. Mrs. Weasley inclined her head and left the table, taking a seat behind the stand. "Mr. Saren, begin your questioning," he added and Saren stood, walking to the open floor.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Saren said. "Mrs. Weasley, do you understand why you are here today?"

"Yes, I do, sir," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Very good. Now," Saren said, "have you ever met the child in this case, Ted Lupin?"

"No, I have not."

"How long have you known Mrs. Tonks for?"

"Since before she was a Tonks. We went to school together though she was a couple of years below me."

"How else do you know her?"

"She was a part of both formations of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Did you know her husband, Ted Tonks?"

"Not as well. He was a member of the Order as well but was rarely around."

"Did you know Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I did."

"How?"

"Both were members of the Order though Nymphadora was only a member of the second formation while Remus was in both. I was also at school with Remus and Remus taught my children at Hogwarts one year. He was a family friend."

"How do you know Harry Potter?"

"It is Harry Potter, sir," Mrs. Weasley said. "Everyone knows him."

"How do you know him to enable you to fight this case?" Saren rephrased.

"I met him when he was eleven. He needed help getting onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He became best friends with Ron and he was like another son to us."

"So you were very close to Mr. Potter, he was dear to you even?"

"Yes, he was. We would've adopted him in a heartbeat had we been allowed."

Harry swallowed thickly. He remembered how much the Weasley parents had seemed to love him. He jumped slightly when Severus took his hand and threaded their fingers together. Harry looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"What changed, Mrs. Weasley?" Saren asked and Mrs. Weasley's expression got cold.

"We learned the truth about him and learned what he had done."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We learned that he is gay and that he let himself get raped by filthy Death Eaters to save another filthy Death Eater."

Harry stiffened and Severus squeezed his hand.

"Who do you mean? Who did he save?" Saren asked.

"Severus Snape," Mrs. Weasley said, throwing a dirty look at Harry and Severus.

"Mr. Snape was exonerated of all charges. What makes you call him a Death Eater?" Saren asked.

"Objection," Regan said, jumping to his feet. "We are not here to discuss the status of Severus Snape. This is not relevant."

"Sustained," Kingsley said and Regan sat. "Move on, Mr. Saren, and stick to the matter at hand."

"Yes, Minister," Saren said. "Mrs. Weasley, before you learned of his orientation and other things, would you have said that Mr. Potter would have made a good family man? A good husband and father?"

"Definitely," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "In fact, we had believed he was going to marry Ginny."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. However, he obviously led Ginny on to hurt her which he succeeded in doing."

"Why do you say that?"

"He never said he was gay and had no intention of marrying Ginny. Ginny has been in love with Harry for years and had been waiting to marry him. She was devastated and horrified when we learned he was gay."

"So you think Mr. Potter should have said he was homosexual?"

"Yes, it would've been easier and kinder and we could've been done with him sooner."

"Do you believe Mr. Potter to be a responsible individual?"

"Despite everything, he can be responsible sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Saren repeated.

"Yes. Throughout his years at school, he did many reckless things that put my son, daughter, and daughter-in-law in danger. There were many times they could have been killed. He also left after the final battle and no one knew where he was for five years," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry winced at all that was already being brought against him. Severus' thumb began rubbing the back of his hand.

"Would you say that Mr. Potter is capable of caring for and raising a child?" Saren asked.

"No, I do not," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why not?"

"He is a selfish person. He only thinks of himself. To care for a child you must think of the child before yourself. He also does not have a wife to help him. He is too young for a child. He is quite powerful and dangerous because of his uncontrolled power. We also cannot forget that he is gay and not against having sex with Death Eaters. He would not have a good influence on a young, innocent child," Mrs. Weasley said hatefully.

"Objection," Regan said. "She is attacking my client."

"Overruled," Kingsley said. "She was answering the question, Mr. Regan. Continue, Mr. Saren."

"You are a mother, Mrs. Weasley, correct?" Saren said.

"Yes, sir, of six boys and one daughter," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"So you would, of course, know what it takes to raise a child."

"Yes."

"Would you please inform us?"

"Of course. Any child must be put before yourself. A child needs constant attention and love and care and a calm, safe, and stable environment. Any child also needs a female figure and not just because women are better at caring for children. You must have patience. With young children, such as Teddy, you must have a strong hold on your temper," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And you feel that Mr. Potter does not meet any of these requirements?"

"No, he doesn't."

"In regards to Mr. Potter's position as godfather, do you not think Mr. Potter should have his godson as it was the wish of the parents?"

"No. Harry left. He abandoned Teddy. He did not think of his godson when he left. If he wanted him, Harry should've and would've taken him right away, not waited over five years. It is only suddenly that he wants Teddy when he's never cared about the boy or met him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Objection," Regan said again. "The only reason Mr. Potter has never seen the child is because Mrs. Tonks has denied and refused him the right."

"Sustained," Kingsley said. "Be careful, Mrs. Weasley," he warned.

"One last question, Mrs. Weasley," Saren said. "If you had to choose between Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Potter, who would you give custody to and why?"

"Andromeda," Mrs. Weasley said without hesitation. "She is his blood grandmother and has more of a connection to him. She can also tell Teddy about his parents. Harry abandoned his godson. When he left this country, he gave up anything and everything pertaining to Teddy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You may sit," Saren said and Mrs. Weasley left the stands.

Harry looked down as a tear slid down his cheek. Did he really abandon his godson? He had made sure he was going somewhere safe (though it had been proven that Andromeda was neglecting Teddy). What if it had been worse and Teddy was being abused? It would've been his fault.

"Harry, you know it's not true," Severus whispered to him.

"But I did leave," Harry whispered back in a pained voice.

"Yes, you left, but you did not abandon this child. You were only seventeen, had just defeated Voldemort, and had lost many you cared for. You went through a traumatic experience to save me. However, you made sure to place the child somewhere you believed to be safe and his situation could truly be worse," Severus told him.

"What if they're right and I'm not able to care for Teddy and raise him?" Harry whispered, looking up at Severus.

Severus gave him a gentle smile and wiped away the lone tear, caressing his cheek. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I've met. You are more than capable to care for and love and raise this child. Do not forget that you will have many people to help you when you need it."

Harry smiled at him in silent thanks and laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

The trial continued with each of Andromeda's witnesses saying everything and anything to make Harry seem a terrible choice for Teddy's guardian. They continuously shot him hateful looks as they said hateful things. They brought up many times that he left England and, therefore, abandoned his godson to any kind of life. Each of them also brought up his actions towards saving Severus, his orientation, and the fact that he was dating Severus. The longer the trial lasted, the more hope Harry lost despite Severus' constant reassurances.

Once Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had spoken, Kingsley called upon Neville who slowly walked up but did not go to the stand. Instead he went to the panel and quickly conversed with Kingsley. No one could hear what was being said but Harry didn't miss the way that Kingsley crushed a smile before it could make an appearance. Eventually Kingsley nodded and Neville walked away, heading, not for his original seat, but the rows behind Harry and Severus.

"There has been a change. Professor Neville Longbottom has expressed his concerns of testifying for Mrs. Tonks and wishes to, instead, testify for Mr. Potter," Kingsley said and Harry's heart leapt. He spun around and looked at Neville whose eyes glanced at him as if afraid of what would happen if he held eye contact for too long. Neville gave him a small smile and Harry smiled back. "Due to this change, we will proceed with the final questioning of Mrs. Tonks. She will first be questioned by Mr. Saren and then by Mr. Regan."

Andromeda took the stand.

"Mrs. Tonks, Ted Lupin is your grandson, correct?" Mr. Saren began.

"Yes, he is."

"How old is he?"

"He will be six next month."

"And how long has he been in your care?"

"Since the day after the final battle, so a little over five and a half years."

"How long have you known Harry Potter?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know him. The first time I had met him was the day he signed the custody papers."

"Did you and Mr. Potter speak that day?"

"Harry said he was sorry."

"Did you respond?"

"Yes. I said—" Andromeda hesitated. "I said he would never see Teddy."

Saren nodded. "Does Ted seem to be a happy child?"

"The same as any other child."

"Did he inherit lycanthropy from his father?"

Neither Harry nor Severus missed the tiny sneer that Andromeda held. "No, he didn't."

"Is there any reason you refuse to allow Mr. Potter contact with Ted?"

"Many," Andromeda said. "He is young, irresponsible, and reckless. He abandoned Teddy. He is gay. He associates with Death Eaters. He is too powerful. He's dangerous. He is selfish and, from what we know of his childhood, more than likely unable to feel many emotions besides hate and anger, let alone giving love to a child."

"And these are the same reasons that you are fighting for custody?"

"Yes."

"No further questions, Minister," Saren said and sat down.

"Mr. Regan," Kingsley said.

"Just a few questions, Mrs. Tonks," Regan said. "Now, you said that you've never truly met or spoken to Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Correct."

"So if you have never met him or spoken to him, how do you know all these things about him are true? How do you know that he wouldn't be a good influence on the child?"

"Well, some are rumours but many are true. He _is_ gay and he _does_ associate with Death Eaters. He is also very powerful and he _did_ abandon Teddy."

"Did he?" Regan said. "True he left the country but he didn't just leave the child's welfare to be handled by strange Ministry officials. He made sure that Ted went to you, somewhere safe and where he could be taken care of. Correct?"

"Well, yes."

"You say he is so powerful that he is dangerous. It is obvious that he is a powerful wizard for he did help rid us of Voldemort. However, how do you know he is dangerous?"

"Powerful people always are."

"Are they? So Albus Dumbledore was dangerous? Our Minister is dangerous? Hogwarts' headmistress is dangerous?"

"Well, no…"

"And so you have false reasoning," Regan said. "You cannot presume to know Mr. Potter even if some of these things are true."

"Yes, sir," Andromeda said quietly.

"Now you said that Ted does not have lycanthropy. Does his behaviour change at all during the full moon?"

"He gets very fussy and does not sleep well. He throws tantrums and cries and screams himself hoarse."

"How do you handle these days?"

"He stays in his room."

"You mean he locks himself in his room?"

"No. I leave him in there and give him his meals in there."

"So you leave him alone to deal with this?"

"I will not tolerate him acting like a brat."

"I see," Regan said. "Is Ted a happy child?"

"As happy as most children."

"So he plays with his toys, he laughs, he smiles, he plays with friends?"

"He doesn't have friends," Andromeda interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"He doesn't have friends. We don't usually leave the house."

"Ted doesn't like to leave the house?"

"No, I won't let him. He's allowed in the backyard when he wants but he can't leave the property."

"Mrs. Tonks, your grandson is five years old. He needs friends."

"I won't risk him infecting others."

"But he is not a werewolf."

"He has symptoms. He could be a carrier."

"I see," Regan said, glancing at Kingsley who was hiding a glare. "How did you feel about Remus Lupin?"

"I didn't hate him but I didn't like him either. He was poor and weak and dangerous and low in society. It was humiliating when my daughter married him."

Regan glanced at Kingsley again who gave a small nod.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks. That is all," Regan said and Andromeda left the stand.

"We will now proceed with Mr. Potter's witnesses and Mr. Potter. Mr. Regan," Kingsley said and Regan began calling Harry's witnesses.

Unlike the questioning that Andromeda's side had gone through, Harry's witnesses mostly just began speaking and stopped once they felt they had said all they wanted. If Regan had questions after he would ask, otherwise he would dismiss them and call the next witness. Fred, George, Dean, Luna, and Bill were all called and then Regan called Neville up. Harry watched the Herbology professor walk up to the stand and sit down, looking much like he once shy eleven year old self.

"Professor Longbottom," Regan said. "You came here as a witness for Mrs. Tonks but instead changed and decided to testify for Mr. Potter. Why the change of heart?"

Neville didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking about his answer as he looked around the room. "I've never hated Harry. I've never been against him for any of the reasons that others have been. I honestly think that his choice to leave Britain was the best thing he could've done. He had destroyed Voldemort and that's what we had asked him to do. It was his turn to live his life instead of living the way others told him to. It was time for him to get his life back and have a life free of criticism and control and betrayal and Voldemort.

"Yes, Harry's gay. So what? Homosexuals are supposed to be accepted in our world but instead we're acting like Muggles with the way we are treating his orientation. Is it because he's the Boy Who Lived? Because he's our saviour? If it is then we have not come very far from where we stood at the beginning of the war. No, the war was not based on homosexuals but it was a war that had a basis of hypocrisy and prejudice. We're still acting like that simply because Harry Potter did not settle down with a woman and have dozens of children. We think ourselves so superior because we're magical but, with the way we're treating Harry, we're no better than Muggles or Death Eaters. And I mean _real_ Death Eaters, not Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy.

"When we were in school, Harry went through more than he should have. He never should have had to go through and see everything he did. I mean, honestly. He was eleven years old and he was nearly killed by a troll, a three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, a giant chess set, and then his own professor who had Voldemort attached to the back of his head. This was all in his first year when he was only eleven. And that's not even mentioning the other six years. However, through it all, he never lost his best qualities; his ability to forgive, his caring and loving nature, his kindness, his compassion, his want to help others, and his need and want for friendship and a family.

"You all say that Harry is selfish. That has to be one of the most ridiculous things I've heard. Harry is not selfish and never has been because he's never been allowed to be. He spent his seven years at Hogwarts living for others and thinking of others. He never once put himself first. When he thought, and forgive me for bringing this up," Neville looked at Harry, "when he thought his godfather had been captured by Voldemort, the only thing he thought of was going to save a person who meant everything to him. He didn't care that Death Eaters or Voldemort could be there. He didn't care that he could be killed in an instant. The only thing that mattered to him was that he tries and save his godfather. That was just one moment. There were dozens of similar situations where everyone else came before himself. If he gets Teddy, and he should, the same thing will happen. Teddy will always come before himself. Once Harry cares about someone, he no longer cares what happens to himself as long as they are happy and safe and alive. He will protect Teddy with his life. Harry could be seconds from death and, if Teddy was hurt, Harry would spend his remaining moments making sure Teddy would be okay.

"Harry is the nicest person I've ever met. We need more people like him in the world; a person who is so amazing in every way but doesn't know it so he doesn't flaunt it. We need more people like him. No one deserves Teddy more than Harry and there is no better life for Teddy than with Harry."

There was a lingering silence as Neville stopped speaking. It was broken by Regan dismissing Neville from the stand. Neville stepped down and headed down the aisle, walking towards the doors.

"Wait, Neville!" Harry called and ran after him.

"Can we have short recess?" Severus asked and Kingsley nodded.

"We will continue in fifteen minutes," Kingsley said and Severus went after Harry and Neville who had walked out into the corridor.

"I see you've got your voice back," Neville was saying. "Well, I noticed it a while ago when it happened but—"

"We haven't exactly talked since I've come back," Harry finished and Neville nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," Neville said.

"I thought you hated me even though you didn't say anything to me or come after me like Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Lee. I know that you're not one to do that but—"

"You never thought they would be either," Neville said and Harry nodded with a small smile. "No, I never hated you or anything. I wasn't sure what to do. You seemed so different when you came back that I thought it would just be best to stay distant. It didn't cause any problems."

"True," Harry said. "Why did you switch sides? You came here with them."

"I never wanted to. I was never in support of them. I didn't even want to be involved in this thing," Neville said.

"So what happened?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny threatened me and Hannah, mostly Hannah. She's pregnant and they said they would kill Hannah, the baby, or both if I didn't agree to come with them and testify for them," Neville explained.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed. "Well, what now? You didn't testify for them. You changed sides. What will they do?"

"Hopefully nothing. When I was up there talking to Kingsley, I told him everything and he said he'd send people to protect Hannah," Neville said.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."

"It's all right," Neville said. "Besides, I got to help you. I really think you'll get your godson."

"I hope so but you never know. There are a lot of things against me."

"There are more against Andromeda," Neville said.

"Harry, we have to get back," Severus said quietly, unwilling to interrupt them.

"Guess I have to go," Harry said.

Neville nodded. "I'll see you around, Harry. We'll have to talk more."

"Definitely."

"And, Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him and Teddy. It's time he stops being the protector," Neville said with a smile and Harry laughed quietly.

"I agree, Professor Longbottom," Severus said. "I will do all I can to make him happy."

Neville smiled. "I think you're doing fine the way you are. See you later and good luck."

"Bye, Neville," Harry said, watching his once fellow Gryffindor walk away.

"All right?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go," he said and took Severus' hand as they re-entered the courtroom.

"We will now continue and finish this trial," Kingsley said.

"Professor Snape," Regan said and Severus rose, heading for the stand. "You are an important part of this case, Professor."

"With as many references as there have been, I'd have to agree." Severus said in his usual caustic voice and Harry smiled while Regan, Kingsley, Harry's witnesses, and a few Wizengamot members chuckled quietly.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Regan asked.

"Yes, though many cannot be said because they are inappropriate," Severus said and more chuckles sounded while Harry snorted. "To everyone besides a select few, I am not a good man and I deserve to be dead or in Azkaban. A few years ago, I agreed with them and, on some level, I still do. I am not a good man and I never have been. At seventeen I took the Dark Mark. I quickly realized my mistake but did not escape until a few years later where I then became a spy. I did horrible things as a Death Eater and spy, and there is not a moment of that 'career' that I don't regret. I still bear this mark though it is faded.

"Why do we condemn Harry when he did nothing but protect us, save us, and then live his own life like he deserves? It's true that Harry saved me and it's true that he went through something horrible to do so. However, it only shows the length he will go to in order to protect those he cares for though Merlin only knows why he cares for me."

Harry smiled at him.

"I once thought a few of the same things that have been said today. I once believed that Harry was selfish and arrogant and foolish and reckless. He can still be foolish but only when he chooses to be and it is in a safe way. He is no longer reckless. He has never been arrogant and he definitely _never_ been selfish. How could he have been selfish was he was busy being forced to live our way and to protect us and to put us before himself?

"I have never met another person like Harry in my entire life. He values so many things and it is all the things we push aside or take for granted. When he loves, he puts his entire being into it; he puts his soul into it. If he had his godson, the child would never feel a day of sadness, a day where he wondered if he was cared for or loved. In fact, I think the child would be annoyed and embarrassed and smothered by the love that Harry would give him.

"Harry's orientation does not tell if he is capable of caring for this child. Whether Harry is homosexual, straight, bisexual, or asexual, Harry can and will love the child with everything he has and the child will not have a better childhood. He could not have a better guardian."

"Thank you, Professor," Regan said and Severus returned to his seat.

"Our final speaker for this trial is Mr. Harry Potter," Kingsley said and Harry approached the stand. Like the others, Harry just spoke.

"I have a lot of things against me. Some are true, some aren't, and some I don't know. I don't really have a lot to say. Nearly everything's already been said," Harry said and paused, thinking about what to say. "You all think I abandoned Teddy. In some ways, I did but not completely. Abandoning someone means to leave and not worry about someone's welfare. Yes, I left England and I left Teddy, but I didn't abandon him. Before I left, I made sure he had somewhere to go and someone to take care of him. True, the nature of the care being given to him has been brought into a new light but I had still made sure that my godson was taken care of before I left.

"You are all very adamant that I cannot care for a child because of a choice I made and I don't understand it. All I did was save a man's life. Yes, I had to do something horrible and make a deal with Death Eaters, but it worked, didn't it? Severus Snape is alive. I'm aware that many of you here don't like him but so what? And why? You know the truth, all of it. Why do you continue to hate him when it's well-known that the war would not have ended had it not been for Severus?

"Yes, I was raped by Death Eaters so I could learn how to save him. Perhaps to all of you, it's a bad reason but it's not. I care for him more than anyone else. I'd do it over again if I had to. Once I would have done it for some of you.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm going to be a fantastic guardian. I hope to be at least good. I'll make mistakes, everyone does. A first-time mother doesn't always know what her child wants when he cries. I won't always know what to do but I'll have help. Severus has already told me numerous times that he'll help me and everyone who came here with me will help too. I also have friends in Spain that would willingly move here if I needed help and needed them.

"It's been said that I'll be a bad influence on Teddy for a lot of different reasons; because I'm gay, because I'm with Severus, because Teddy won't have women around. It's all ridiculous. The fact that I'm gay will not impact Teddy. It won't cause him to be gay if that's one of the things you're all worried about. I won't care if he's gay or not either. I'll love him no matter who he's attracted to. In fact, I believe that being with me and Severus will just make him more open-minded. He won't be prejudice against people who are gay. He'll be more open to accepting different things. As for him not having women in his life, even though he will, I really don't think it matters much. While it may be an advantage, a child does not require a woman in their life. Besides, Teddy will have women in his life. He'll have Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Victoire Delacour-Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey. He'll have many women in his life."

"What about siblings and friends?" Hermione suddenly interrupted. "A child needs friends and people his own age."

"Professor Weasley, do not speak," Kingsley said.

"Apparently he doesn't have friends right now, according to Mrs. Tonks," Harry said. "He'll have friends and people to take care of him. He'll have the Delacour-Weasley children and my friends in Spain. He will not lack friends or people to care for him. Look, I'm not sure what you want to hear. I love Teddy and I want to take care of him. I want to honour Remus and Tonks' wish to have me raise him. I know you all think that, if I want to raise him, I should've taken him right away but I couldn't. I wanted to in some ways but I also didn't. I was only seventeen. I had just defeated Voldemort and watched so many people I cared about die or turn on me. I was free of the life I had been living, a life shadowed in manipulations and fear and Voldemort. I wanted to live again and that's why I left. I wanted to take Teddy but I knew I wasn't ready. I couldn't take care of a baby when I was only seventeen.

"I've always wanted to be a good godfather to Teddy ever since the day Remus asked me to be godfather. I still remember what Remus' reasoning was for choosing me over anyone else to be his son's godfather. He said that, if I was Teddy's godfather, then he and Tonks would know that, if they were to die, Teddy would be taken care of and loved. They were all right with dying because they knew Teddy would be with me. They trusted me so much. No, they never wanted to leave their son but they knew there was more of a chance of them dying than of them making it through the war. They didn't want to leave their son but they were all right with it if it meant Teddy could grow up in a world free of Voldemort and if he would be with me.

"I won't be perfect. I'll never claim to be but I will try my hardest to make sure Teddy is happy and safe and healthy and loved. He will have a lot of people to take care of him and love him and that's all I want for him. I want him to have the childhood I didn't get to have," Harry said, finally coming to an end. There was a lingering silence as everyone let Harry's words sink in.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Regan said quietly. "You may sit down."

Harry nodded and returned to his seat beside Severus who immediately took his hand and pulled him close.

"We have heard from all witnesses as well as Mr. Potter and Mrs. Tonks," Kingsley said. "That concludes this trial and the Wizengamot will deliberate until further notice. An owl will be sent to Mr. Potter and Mrs. Tonks with the date of the next court date where our decision will be announced. Until then, Ted will stay with Mrs. Tonks but visitation rights will be put into effect for Mr. Potter. Two nights during the week, Ted will stay with his godfather and also every second weekend. The weekdays are to be decided between Mr. Potter and Mrs. Tonks. If they are unable to come to a decision, their lawyers will then make the decision for them. You are all dismissed."

They watched as Kingsley and the rest of the Wizengamot exited the room from a back door.

"We did well, Harry," Regan said quietly, turning to him and Harry nodded. "You've got a very good chance, especially since we brought out Andromeda's neglect."

"Harry," Andromeda interrupted as she stood in front of him stiffly with Saren beside her.

"Andromeda," Harry said.

"What days do you want Teddy?"

Harry hesitated and glanced at Severus. He turned back to Andromeda and said, "Starting next week, Tuesday and Thursday nights and every other weekend."

Andromeda gave a tight nod. "I will bring him around four-thirty and pick him up at around eleven the next morning. For the weekends, I'll bring him Friday night at around seven and pick him up Monday morning at around nine."

"That works," Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Andromeda didn't say or do anything except give him a long look before walking away.

"That went better than expected," Regan said and Harry gave him an amused smile.

"Thank you, Lucas, for doing this," Harry said.

"It's my pleasure. I think it's only right that you have your godson," Regan said and Harry nodded.

"Thanks again," Harry said. "We have to get home."

"See you soon, hopefully," Regan said with a smile.

Harry nodded again. "Bye, Lucas," he said as he and Severus got to their feet. Being joined by the others, they left the Ministry, Harry clutching Severus' hand all the while.

**A/N: I hope I did all right with the trial. I tried to make it seem like a relatively real one with the objections and them being "sustained" or "overruled" and things like that. I think when I wrote this chapter I had finished reading _Helter Skelter_ (amazing book by the way) which was basically a trial for half the book. I tried to make this trial a bit like that except not so extreme. :P Also, with the Molly and Andromeda bashing. I have nothing against them at all. I actually really like Molly and I like Andromeda for the little amount that we actually know her in the real books. I'm just having fun making the usually good people not so perfect for once. :P And, third, I've had the occasional question about Draco Malfoy. He won't be making an appearance in this story. It was just the one mention at the very beginning. Sorry, but no Malfoy in this one. :P**

**So, hope you all liked the chapter and hope I didn't fail too miserably at the trial. Please review. Thank you very much. :]**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: All right, so, compared to the last chapter, this one is quite short. The last chapter was around 6000 words...this one is around 2800 words :P I was happy to hear that I hadn't destroyed the trial and did well on it. :P I know there was a lot of repetition in it but there's always loads of repetition in trials. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this hapter despite it being short. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings: Allusions to child neglect.**

A few days had passed since the trial concerning Teddy's custody and it was now Tuesday and the first time Teddy would be staying with Harry. Naturally, Harry was a nervous wreck by the end of the day at the prospect of finally meeting his five year old godson.

"Harry?" Severus called as he entered their rooms. He frowned when he didn't see his lover. Hanging up his robes, he walked through the sitting room. "Harry?"

"In here," he heard Harry call and he walked into the guestroom to find Harry looking around the room wildly.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"I don't know if this room is good for Teddy or not," Harry said and Severus looked around. The bed had been shrunk to a smaller size and was now a twin bed instead of a queen. The covers were an ocean blue with a light blanket on top that had a panther sleeping in a tree on it. The walls were beige and the floor had a green carpet. There was a chest at the foot of the bed that Severus knew had a few toys, both magical and Muggle, in it. There was a cherry wood dresser and an oak wood desk. The bedside table was also cherry wood and had a lamp that had different brightness settings.

"Harry, I think it's fine. I'm sure he'll love it," Severus said and Harry sighed.

"I just don't know if I'm doing this right," Harry said.

"Doing what right? He's not even here yet," Severus said, sounding amused.

Harry sighed again. "I don't know."

Severus walked forward and pulled Harry into his arms, Harry's back to his chest. "You can prepare this room all you want but it will not affect how you interact with the child. It's the first time you will be meeting him. Focus on him, not where he'll be sleeping."

"I want him to like it here and like us, like me," Harry said quietly.

"I am sure he will love it here and love you," Severus said.

"What about you?"

"That remains to be seen."

"He'll love you."

"We'll see," Severus said and kissed the back of Harry's head. "Go make yourself some tea and relax. Read a book, take a walk, just relax."

Harry breathed deeply and nodded. "All right. I think I'll walk around for a bit. I'll see you later."

"Try not to over think," Severus said and Harry nodded, kissing him lightly and leaving their rooms. Waiting until he heard Harry leave, Severus turned back to the room, an idea in mind. Taking out his wand, he proceeded to make a few changes.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Harry returned to their rooms, feeling much calmer and ready to have his godson for the night. He walked in, expecting to see his lover reading on the sofa but frowned when the room was empty.<p>

"Severus?" Harry called, looking around. He glanced in the room that was to be Teddy's and began moving on before the image connected and he looked back. His eyes widened as he slowly walked into the room. The once beige walls had changed. On the wall behind the bed, the colour had been changed to a dark blue with a bright yellowish white moon. Two black silhouettes had been painted. One was clearly a man while the figure in the man's arms was obviously a woman. The woman had spiky hair and Harry immediately knew who they were supposed to be: Remus and Tonks.

He moved onto the next wall, the wall to the right of the bed. The colour had been changed here as well. The bottom had been painted green and had taken on the form of grass. The rest was a blue that was a bit darker than an ocean blue. A greyish brown wolf lay in the grass, watching as a large black dog chased a stag. Harry's eyes watered, knowing they were meant to be Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs or Remus, Sirius, and James Potter.

Harry turned to face the wall that held the door. Here the wall held another green field, this time with a bright sun and a large tree. Sitting under the tree was a sandy haired man with a spiky, pink haired woman in his arms. Harry smiled at the picture of Remus and Tonks.

He finally turned to the final wall that was on the left side of the bed. This one was different. The entire wall was a pale blue and pale green. On one end of it, the end closest to the door was a tall, dark haired and dark eyed man looking down at the slightly shorter man in his arms. The man also had black hair but it was messy and his eyes were green. The shorter man was smiling up at him and Harry could see the emotion in the black eyes. He smiled at himself in his lover's arms. He looked at the other end of the wall, near the bed. Here a lion was laying down while a black panther sat close beside him as if watching over him.

"Hope you don't mind," a voice said and Harry spun around. "I thought the walls needed something else."

"You did this?"

"Who else?" Severus said with a smirk.

"This is amazing," Harry said. "You even put the Marauders here."

"Of course I did. You know I've forgiven them or at least accepted what happened. Teddy will know all about his parents and the Marauders. This way he gets to see them as well," Severus said and quickly found himself stumbling backwards with the force of Harry running into his arms.

"Thank you so much," Harry whispered.

"I find myself hoping the child likes it here as well," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"I love you," Harry said and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The remaining two and a half hours until Teddy was to arrive were spent sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, both reading quietly. Harry still couldn't get over what Severus had done to Teddy's room. He never thought Severus would have ever done anything like what he did. Harry smiled to himself and put his book aside, moving and wrapping his arms around Severus.<p>

"Comfortable?" Severus said, not taking his eyes from his own book though he did put an arm around Harry, his hand in the messy black hair.

"Mm, very," Harry muttered and Severus snorted quietly. They fell into a comfortable silence again as Severus read, gently stroking Harry's hair as Harry watched the fire. Eventually their solace was broken when someone knocked on the door. "Oh, it's them," Harry said and jumped to his feet as Severus calmly put his book aside. Harry walked over to the door with Severus behind him and pulled it open. Andromeda was standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable and a little angry. A little boy was standing next to her, a bag over his shoulder. His hair was the sandy brown Harry knew to be his natural that he had inherited from his father. He didn't look sad or scared or angry or happy but instead looking slightly anxious and curious. He wore a white button up shirt with a black sweater over top. His brown trousers were torn and his sneakers were quite worn out. His eyes were blue and gleamed with curiosity.

"I will be back in the morning around nine to bring him home," Andromeda said and Harry nodded.

"He'll be ready," Harry said.

Andromeda gave a sharp incline of her head and pushed Teddy towards Harry. "Tomorrow then. Goodbye, Ted," she said.

"Bye, Grandma," Teddy said in a small voice and Andromeda walked away.

Harry glanced at Severus who had been watching the interaction with a frown before turning back to Teddy who was gazing into the rooms with bright eyes."Well, come on in, Teddy, before the cold gets in," he smiled at the little boy and guided him into the rooms with a hand on his back. "This is Severus Snape. He lives here too," Harry said, gesturing to Severus.

"Hi," Teddy said shyly.

"Hello, Teddy," Severus said and they both saw the small smile that briefly graced Teddy's face. Apparently he liked being called Teddy more than Ted.

"I'll show you your room so you can put your stuff away," Harry said and Teddy nodded. Harry walked with Teddy through the sitting room and to the door that was next to their bedroom. He stepped aside and let Teddy enter.

"Whoa," Teddy breathed and Harry smiled.

"I hope you like it. I can't take credit for the walls. That was all Severus," Harry said.

"It's so big and really cool," Teddy said, walking in further, tossing his bag on the bed. Harry watched as he walked to the silhouettes of his parents. "My mum and dad?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We thought you might like being able to see them whenever you're here. Neither of us have many pictures."

Teddy turned to see the mural of his parents sitting under the tree. "Mum was pretty."

Harry smiled. "She was."

"Grandma doesn't talk about them, especially not my dad," Teddy said.

"Do you know much about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I know I got my changing ability from my mum. I know they both died in the battle. I know my dad was a werewolf. That's about it," Teddy said and Harry looked at his godson sadly.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Harry said and the little boy looked at him with confusion.

"Why?"

"I should've been around for you."

"It's okay. There's no way you could've been ready for a kid," Teddy said. "I've tried to find out what I can about you and my parents. It's not as easy as people would think but that could just be because Grandma doesn't let me."

"Do you like living with your grandma?" Harry asked.

Teddy shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, it's all I really know. I've never had the idea of another place to live either. There's nothing really to compare it to."

"If you had the chance to live somewhere else, would you want to?"

"Maybe. Depends on where I'd be living."

"With me and Severus?"

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know either of you."

"Fair enough. However, hopefully these visits will help us get to know each other," Harry said with a smile.

Teddy gave a small smile in return. "That'd be nice."

Harry was about to speak again when Lileen decided to make her appearance.

"A kitty!" Teddy exclaimed and ran to his bed when Lileen had jumped up.

Harry laughed at Teddy's reaction. "That is my familiar. Her name is Lileen."

"She's big for a kitty."

"She's special. She is part snow leopard, part panther, and part Kneazle."

"She's pretty," Teddy said, stroking Lileen's back as she purred loudly.

"She's been told that more since I've been here than the entire time I've had her," Harry said, smiling at his godson and his vain familiar that he was so fond of.

"Where did you get her?"

"In a little store in Finland. She was all alone," Harry said.

Teddy's smile faded a bit even as he continued to pet Lileen. "It's no fun being alone."

"No, it's not," Harry said, knowing exactly how his godson felt. "Come on, let's go join Severus."

"'Kay," Teddy said and followed Harry out to the sitting room where Severus was sitting on the sofa. Harry sat on the sofa, leaving space between himself and Severus where Teddy placed himself. Harry was surprised that Teddy had sat so easily between them since he was quite shy and didn't know them. As soon as Teddy was seated, Lileen jumped up and laid on his lap much to Teddy's delight.

"I trust the room is to your liking?" Severus said, looking down at the child.

"Yes, sir, I like it very much," Teddy nodded.

"Severus, please," Severus said.

"Sev'rus," Teddy repeated and Severus nodded, making Teddy smile.

Severus looked over Teddy's head at Harry and they smiled at each other. They knew they would have no trouble taking care of the little boy who was already becoming less shy with them.

* * *

><p>"Do you have all of your stuff ready, Teddy?" Severus asked the next morning, helping Teddy get ready to return home while Harry took a shower.<p>

"Yes, Sev'rus," Teddy nodded from where he sat on the edge of his bed, his feet swinging as he stared at the floor.

"All right, Teddy, what's wrong?" Severus asked, sitting on the bed beside the boy. "You have been strangely quiet this morning."

Teddy shrugged his shoulders but didn't speak.

"Teddy."

"I don't wanna go home," Teddy said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it there. I want to stay here," Teddy said and Severus sighed.

"We're happy that you like it here but you need to go home to your grandmother."

"I don't want to. She doesn't like me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. She's told me so."

"Has she?"

"Kind of. Sometimes I hear her say she wishes I wasn't around," Teddy said and looked up at Severus. "Can't I stay here?"

Severus sighed again. "Not yet, Teddy. For now we can only have these visits."

"But I thought Harry was my godfather?"

"He is."

"Why can't I stay here then?"

"He doesn't have custody of you, Teddy. When he left he gave you to your grandma. He's trying to get you back now though," Severus told him.

"Oh," Teddy said. "Why won't Grandma let me be with Harry? She doesn't want me."

"I cannot say if that is true or not but she doesn't want Harry to have you because she doesn't like Harry," Severus said.

"Why not?"

"A lot of things happened because of the war and many of those things were bad. People had to make hard choices that were bad in the eyes of others. She also doesn't like some personal things about Harry."

"Oh," Teddy said again.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he left the bathroom, his hair damp. "We'll see each other in a couple days and then you'll be here for the weekend."

"I guess," Teddy said. Harry smiled and ran a hand through the dark blue hair and watched as it turned turquoise.

"Make sure you have everything. Your grandmother will be here soon," Harry said.

"'Kay."

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Harry asked, pulling on his Healer robes.

"Yes, Harry," Teddy said with an exaggerated sigh and Harry turned to look at the child. He was grinning at Harry though he had some pink in his cheeks. Severus was looking at Harry in amusement.

Harry walked over to Teddy. "You, my child, are a terror," he said, ruffling Teddy's hair and making the child giggle.

"You are not much better, brat," Severus said and Harry scowled at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I don't take sides, you know that."

"Git." Harry rolled his eyes even as Severus leaned over and kissed him briefly. The domestic picture was broken when someone knocked on the door.

"I guess that's Grandma," Teddy said, his smile falling away.

"Come on, get your bag," Harry said. Teddy nodded and grabbed his bag from where it sat on top of his toy chest. Putting a hand on the back of Teddy's head, Harry led the child out of the bedroom and to the sitting room where they opened the door to reveal Andromeda.

"Come on, Ted," Andromeda said. "It's time to go."

"Okay, Grandma," Teddy said. "Bye, Harry," he added as he turned and hugged Harry's waist. He then turned to Severus and hugged him as well. "Bye, Sev'rus."

"Goodbye, Teddy. We'll see you in a couple days," Harry said, once again running a hand through the now sandy brown hair.

"Goodbye, Teddy," Severus said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"We'll be back on Thursday at the same time," Andromeda said and proceeded to push Teddy in front of her as they walked away.

Harry sighed and closed the door.

"Well, you can be assured that he liked it here and he likes you," Severus said as they sat on the sofa.

"He likes you too," Harry said with a smile.

"Apparently," Severus drawled and Harry laughed slightly. "He'll be back on Thursday, love," he said quietly, pulling Harry close.

"I know," Harry said. "I just miss him already."

"I know you do," Severus kissed him. "He'll be back. However, for now, let's find a distraction." He kissed him again.

"Mm, anything in mind?" Harry murmured, his hands on Severus' upper arms as Severus moved to his neck.

"I'm sure I can think of something," he said and Harry laughed as he was thrown over Severus' shoulder and carried him into the bedroom.

**A/N: Yay. Harry finally got to meet Teddy. I love Teddy. I adore him. Lol. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Again, I know it was quite short compared to usual. Don't forget to review. Thank you. :]**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey. I realized that I'm pretty sure I only updated once yesterday. It's not my fault. I was waiting for more reviews but I got less than usual :( Lol. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked Teddy in the last chapter. I just love little Teddy. Also, I had a comment from someone about him seeming to be older than five years old. I agree, I do. He did seem like he was older than five but let's say it's because of the situation. He has no parents, his grandmother doesn't particularly want him or care about him, he knows he might get to live with his godfather who he's never met, and he's meeting Harry and Severus for the first time. I think anyone would act older (or younger, depending) in that situation. He acts more his age in this chapter anyways. So, yes, it was just that situation that made him act older than five. Lol.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review. Thank you. :]**

**Warnings: Very brief allusion to child neglect. Slight Molly bashing.**

Three Months Later

"Harry!" Teddy shouted, running into the hospital wing where Harry was currently treating a couple burn patients from an accident in a common room.

"Teddy, we told you not to run and where's Severus?" Harry said, looking up from where he had been spreading the Burn Salve on the sixth year's leg.

"I know, I know, sorry, and I don't know. He was behind me," Teddy said.

"Until you started running, you terror," Severus growled as he walked into the hospital wing and over to Teddy.

"Sorry, Sev'rus," Teddy said as Severus pulled him up into his arms, settling him on his hip.

"No dessert tonight for running and not staying in my sight," Severus said and Teddy pouted.

"But, Sev'rus," he whined.

"No," Severus said and Teddy huffed.

"What has you so excited?" Harry asked, continuing to put the salve on the sixteen year old Gryffindor.

"You got a letter!" Teddy said loudly, bouncing in Severus' arms and waving an envelope around.

"You broke the rules and ran away from Severus because of a letter?" Harry said, staring at his now six year old godson. Teddy gave a small nod. "This had better be a good letter."

Severus snatched the letter from Teddy's hand and held it out to Harry. Harry took it and ran a hand over Teddy's back as he looked down at the seal.

"It's from the Ministry," he said, his gaze snapping up to Severus who nodded.

"They finally made their decision it seems," Severus said.

It had been three months since the custody hearing. They had been anxiously awaiting a letter letting them know the next court date where Teddy's custody would be announced. During the time, they had stuck to the scheduled visits. Andromeda was not as hostile towards them but she still lacked feelings towards Teddy who still continuously asked to stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Severus. It hadn't taken long for the child to warm up to them and they both found themselves falling into the positions of parents easily.

Andromeda had been right when she said that full moons were hard. Teddy had been with them a couple times that fell on the nights of the full moon. He was very irritable and usually cried a lot. However, Harry and Severus managed to make the nights bearable for the child with potions and distractions.

They didn't talk about the boy's parents a lot, usually only when he asked. They had all connected deeply through their lack of parents. Both Harry and Teddy lost theirs before they could know them and Severus' were abusive. Well, his father was. His mother was weak and didn't try to help him. He lost both of his parents before he was sixteen.

"Are you gonna open it?" Teddy said, breaking through Harry's distraction.

"Right," Harry said and broke the wax seal. He pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_To Mr. Harry Potter,_

_The Wizengamot has come to their decision regarding the custody of Ted Remus Lupin. You are asked to be at the Ministry of Magic in Courtroom Nine at ten-thirty a.m. on the nineteenth of June._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
><em>_Minister for Magic_

"The court date is set for June nineteenth at ten-thirty," Harry said. "What day is that?"

"Next Thursday," Severus said, letting Teddy slide back to the floor.

"I can get Elijah in here," Harry said.

"I will cancel my classes for that morning," Severus said and Harry sighed. "What is it, love?"

Harry glanced at Teddy who was talking to the injured Gryffindor and cast a Silencing Charm around them. "What if we get him?"

"Then we've won," Severus said, confused.

"Severus, this is huge. If we won, I've got custody of Teddy. He'll be living with us."

"I still don't follow your concern," Severus said.

"It won't just be visits, Severus. He'll be living with us," Harry said.

"Yes, he will and we're ready for it. We have been for these past three months. He's ready for it as well. Teddy wants to stay here or do you not hear his complaints about going home every week?"

"I know he wants to stay. I'm just thinking about how much it'll change everything. We'll have to change our work schedules so that we can take care of him otherwise we'll never be with him and we have to handle his schooling and—"

"Harry, slow down and calm down. We knew all of this when we started this trial. Teddy will go to school in the primary school just outside of Hogsmeade. Elijah is graduating and will be focusing on just his apprenticeship while he goes through Healer school. He will be able to be in here more. I have already told Minerva to find another professor to teach the first through fourth years while I take the fifth through seventh years. For the times that we cannot watch Teddy, he will go to Kingsley or Dean or Luna or Bill or the twins or someone in the school," Severus told him.

"But the year ends in a week and a half. Teddy will be settled and comfortable here and then we'll be uprooting him and dragging him to Iceland," Harry said. "It'll seem like being moved to the other side of the world for him."

"He'll be fine," Severus assured him. "You've told Teddy all about Iceland and he wants to go. He wants to see the place and, quite frankly, so do I," he said, kissing Harry lightly. "He'll be fine."

Harry nodded and cancelled the Silencing Charm. They turned around to face Teddy again and found him talking animatedly with the injured Gryffindor.

"Teddy, it's time to go," Severus said. "We need to let Harry work."

"Aww," Teddy whined, pouting adorably. "But I'm talkin' to Anna."

"Anna needs to finish being treated," Severus said. "Come along, child."

"Okay," Teddy said dejectedly and walked over to Severus who ran his fingers through the now bright blue hair. It had become obvious that turquoise was Teddy's favourite hair colour. He would revert back to his natural sandy hair whenever he had to return to Andromeda's or he was upset. His hair would be a deep blue or green if he was sad or concerned. He had also taken to copying Harry's and Severus' hair when he missed one of them or was being comforted after a nightmare.

"Hi, Harry," someone greeted and Harry looked up from Anna's leg to see Elijah who was in his uniform.

"Elijah," Harry said, somewhat surprised. "Are you in today?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

Elijah raised an amused eyebrow. "Yes."

"I completely forgot," Harry said and Elijah laughed.

"I've noticed."

"Well, I suppose I can take off then," Harry said, still trying to sort his now messed up thoughts. "Anna needs her leg wrapped. She should be out of here by dinner. Just check her leg once in a while. The others should be fine and also out around dinner. Except Sam, he'll be out in about an hour. I think that's it."

"Even if it's not, I'm sure I can figure it out," Elijah smiled.

"Hi, 'Lijah!" Teddy exclaimed, waving animatedly at the to-be Healer.

"Hello, Teddy," Elijah smiled at the boy. "All right, Harry. Time for you to get out of here and spend some time with your family."

Harry smiled at the term 'family'. "Thanks, Elijah."

"You're the one teaching me. You've got nothing to thank me for," Elijah said, already beginning to wrap up Anna's leg.

Harry chuckled. "See you later.

"Bye."

Harry left the infirmary with Severus and Teddy. As they walked, Teddy broke free of Severus' hand and walked a bit ahead of them, staring at pictures that waved at him. Harry and Severus watched him as they walked at a slower pace, hands entwined, and quietly talking. They would nod, smile, wave, or greet students that passed. It was as students said hello to Severus that Harry once again realized how much the man had truly changed over the past few years.

The man still had his reputation as being the strictest and harshest professor at Hogwarts, and he still instilled fear in the students, but only in the classroom. Apparently he had mellowed slightly outside of class in the past five years, and now that he had Harry, he was more likeable. Though they weren't demonstrative in public, the students had observed the two of them together and the love they had for each other, proving that the heartless bastard of the dungeons wasn't so heartless. Once Teddy had made an appearance, Severus' new reputation as a 'happy, loving family man' was created much to his dismay, though Harry knew he was secretly pleased that his students no longer despised him. Not only had the entirety of the student population fallen in love with the little boy but Severus' interactions with Teddy showed that he _did _care and would never hurt anyone, especially a child.

To Severus' horror, he was now one of the most liked and respected professors at Hogwarts. Harry silently laughed at this fact, remembering just how much Severus Snape had been hated five years ago.

Looking at Teddy and Severus, Harry smiled at the changes he had allowed in his life.

"Teddy!" Harry suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare leave that landing and run on these stairs."

Teddy immediately stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Harry, contrite. "Yes, Harry."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He looked up when he felt Severus chuckle. "What?"

"You are not one to lecture about these stairs," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

"It's because of the trouble I got in that allows me to lecture," Harry said and Severus laughed again, putting his arm around Harry's neck, Harry's slipping around his waist.

"And what trouble did you get into on these stairs?" Severus asked as they walked with Teddy down to the first floor.

"Oh, you know. Being led to a three-headed dog, getting stuck in a trick stair while the fake Moody talked to Barty Crouch and then you came by, falling down them a few times, helping Fred and George torture Umbridge. The usual," Harry said and Severus snorted.

"I knew you were there somewhere when I found that Golden Egg," Severus said.

"Of course," Harry grinned and Severus rolled his eyes.

"It also wasn't the fault of the stairs that you found Fluffy," Severus said.

"It definitely was. Well, the stairs' and Filch's," Harry said.

"And it has nothing to do with your insistent nosing around?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Harry shook his head seriously before he burst out laughing at Severus' expression. "_Libertas_," he said to Connor who swung open. "All right, what does everyone want for lunch?" he asked, pulling off his Healer robes.

"Pancakes!" Teddy shouted from where he was sitting on the floor with Lileen.

"Lunch, Teddy, not breakfast," Harry smiled at the child. "What about you?" He turned to Severus. "What do you want?"

"You, but I'm assuming that's not what you meant," Severus said casually and Harry rolled his eyes. "Just make something small. He ate a large breakfast."

Harry nodded and headed to the kitchen, his thoughts briefly drifting over how domestic his life was as he heard Severus pick up Teddy who squealed happily.

One Week Later

Harry nervously tugged at his tie as he stared into the mirror until Severus came up behind him, grasped his hand, and pulled him from the bedroom. He didn't say anything as he handed Harry his cloak and then took Harry's hand again, leaving the sanctuary of their rooms. They walked silently through the corridors of the school, Harry giving weak smiles and Severus nodding his head as students wished them good luck. They walked down to the village where Severus pulled Harry against his chest to Apparate, obviously knowing that Harry was in no condition to travel this way on his own. They appeared in front of the Ministry and Harry briefly gave into the urge to just hide himself in Severus' robes once he set eyes on the building. Severus indulged him before gently pushing him away with a pointed look. Harry sighed and faced the Ministry again, taking Severus' hand to calm himself.

They walked into the Ministry of Magic and through the Atrium after handing their wands over for registration despite the fact that it really wasn't necessary. They stepped into one of the lifts and Harry nervously jumped when it jerked into motion and again when it jerked to a stop at their floor. Once off the lift, they were alone in the corridor and Severus kissed the back of Harry's hand in comfort. They walked down the corridor and around a corner where they found Courtroom Nine on the left. Pushing the door open, they entered the dark, circular room. Unlike the last time they had gone to court, there were hardly any people within the room.

Andromeda was already present and sitting at the table on the right with Mrs. Weasley next to her. Severus led Harry over to the table on the left where they sat down. Kingsley was sitting in the center chair up where he and the Wizengamot sat. The amount of Wizengamot members had decreased from the last trial. Last time the chairs had been filled. This time there were only about ten or fifteen scattered among the empty chairs. Kingsley was sorting through all kinds of parchments and documents, none of which Harry could see but neither did they ease his nerves.

There were still a couple minutes before the hearing was to begin so everyone sat in silence as they awaited ten-thirty. Harry was unknowingly beginning to crush Severus' hand in his own as he wrestled with his nerves.

Severus allowed it until it began to ache and he leaned over to whisper, "I know you're nervous, love, but try to refrain from breaking my bones."

Harry immediately let go and looked at Severus in concern as the man flexed his fingers. "Sorry," he whispered back.

Severus gave him a small smile and took his hand once again. "Everything will be fine," he said quietly and brushed his lips across the back of Harry's hand, making the younger man smile.

"We will now begin," Kingsley said, his deep voice echoing in the nearly empty room. "We are here on this nineteenth day of June of 2003 at ten-thirty a.m. to bring the case of the custody of Ted Remus Lupin to a close. The Wizengamot has reviewed the testimonies of all the witnesses as well as those of Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks nee Black. The last will and testament of Mr. Remus John Lupin and Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks has also been reviewed and taken under careful consideration in the final decision."

Here he stopped and looked up at Harry and Andromeda.

"This was not an easy decision though it was easier than it could have been. Many things were brought against Mr. Potter and many things were brought against Mrs. Tonks. However, there are some things that we were not able to dismiss as insignificant. One of these things was the will and the other was the discovery of the neglect being inflicted on the child," Kingsley said. "Mrs. Tonks, we are aware that you are probably not a bad guardian but it has been brought to our attention that you do neglect your grandson and do not treat him right. The will of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin is very clear and also very legal.

"Mr. Potter, we understand why you left and we know that you did not abandon your godson. We are, of course, aware of the choices you made after the war in regards to saving the life of Professor Severus Snape. We cannot and will not hold it against you; no one should. As Professor Snape said in his testimony, it only showed what you will do for those you care for. You obviously have many around you that care about you and are willing to help you raise a child. We can also see that Professor Snape is a large part of your life and he is a good man. Never would we base our decision based on his presence."

Harry smiled and wrapped his right arm around Severus', hugging it affectionately, making Kingsley and some Wizengamot members smile at the interaction.

"Mrs. Tonks, due to the revelations of your treatment towards the child, you will be fined four thousand galleons for child neglect," Kingsley said and Andromeda nodded.

Harry frowned. Did she really care that little about her grandson?

"The Wizengamot's decision is final and cannot be changed except through legal action under different circumstances if so chosen by the guardian," Kingsley said and the room seemed to hold its breath as they awaited the revelation of the decision. "It has been decided that full custody of the child, Ted Remus Lupin, will go to Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry felt his breath catch. They had won? Teddy was his?

"I demand the decision be made again!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You are biased, Minister."

"I was not a part of making this decision, Mrs. Weasley, because of my relationship with the side of Mr. Potter. This decision was made strictly by the Wizengamot members. I did not have a say in this decision," Kingsley said and the woman seemed to deflate even as she turned and glared deeply at Harry. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter," Kingsley added and then smiled as he said, "It's a boy."

Harry rolled his eyes at Kingsley who chuckled.

"You will have to sign some forms and then you may take the child home," Kingsley told him and Harry nodded, staring blankly down at the documents that had appeared before him with a self-inking quill.

"Harry?" Severus said quietly and Harry looked at him. "What is it?"

"We won," Harry said and Severus nodded. "We have Teddy."

"If you sign the forms, yes," Severus said, handing Harry the quill.

Harry took a deep breath and went to begin signing the papers but then stopped.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Kingsley asked, having left his seat and was now standing in front of them.

"Can I have another person be a primary guardian for Teddy along with me?" Harry asked and Kingsley nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, you can. Anyone in mind?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Severus," Harry said and saw Severus' shock. He looked at him.

"Harry—"

"This way, if something happens to either of us, he has someone else to go to," Harry said. "Besides, he loves you."

Severus didn't say anything, only nodding.

"Godparents?" Harry said, once he got to the four empty spaces for godparents.

"Yes," Kingsley nodded. "Two sets."

Harry turned to Severus again. "Luna and Dean?"

"They are acceptable."

Harry filled in the first two spaces with the names of Luna and Dean. "What about Bill and Fleur?"

"Also acceptable."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as he filled in the last two spaces. He had reached the end where he and Severus had to sign and Teddy would legally be in their custody. He shakily signed his name and handed the quill over to Severus who signed his own name. The documents glowed briefly before disappearing.

"Congratulations," Kingsley said again. "Will you be changing his name at all?"

Harry thought about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to add 'Potter' onto the end of Teddy's name. Maybe 'Potter-Snape'? No, that made it sound like he and Severus were married. He didn't want Teddy to lose any part of his name as it was a reminder of his parents who had loved him enough to die for him.

"No, I think we'll leave it as it is for now. Maybe down the road we'll change something or if we ever adopt him or something like that. I don't want to take away any part of his name so it'll stay the same for now."

Kingsley nodded.

"Is he here?" Harry asked.

"Of course. One of the Wizengamot members went to get him," Kingsley nodded and he had just finished when a back door flew open and a little boy was running across the room.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted and jumped into Harry's arms. He gave him a hug before jumping over to Severus and hugging him as well.

"I will send his things to you," Andromeda said, walking up to them.

Harry got to his feet and nodded. "Thank you. You're allowed to see him whenever you want. I won't deny you your grandson," he told her all the while knowing he was allowing her what she had denied him.

"Thank you, but it is not necessary," Andromeda said and Harry nodded.

"Regardless, the offer will always remain open," Harry said. Andromeda gave him a tight nod before leaving with Mrs. Weasley who simply gave Harry another glare. Harry sighed. How could even good moments remind him of why he had left Britain?

"Harry?" Teddy's young voice reached him and he turned around to see Severus standing up with Teddy on his hip and Teddy's arms around his neck. "Are we going home now?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, we're going home now."

"And I get to stay this time?"

"You get to stay this time," Harry nodded and Teddy grinned. "Let's go home," he said, taking Severus' free hand and they left the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Apparating to Hogsmeade, Severus put Teddy on the ground and the three of them headed up to the castle, Teddy running ahead of them and all over the grounds in his excitement.<p>

"Have your nerves calmed yet?" Severus asked Harry.

"They're worse but also better," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm still nervous about how we're going to make it all work but I'm also better because I can see how happy he is. He doesn't have his parents, he had no friends, and his grandmother doesn't want him. He should be miserable but he's acting like Christmas is coming everyday for the next year."

"Because he now gets to stay where he can know about his parents, where his friends are, and where he is wanted," Severus said, putting an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer as they walked. "We'll be able to make it work. We'll be fine."

They continued to walk in silence, watching as their new ward ran around the grounds with Lileen, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere, beside him and racing him.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I came back to England."

Severus gave a small smile and hugged him closer, kissing the top of his head. "Me too, love."

**A/N: I'm aware that it probably wouldn't take 3 months for a decision to be made regarding custody of a child but let's say that it took that long because of the people involved and the situation. Lol. So, I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you. :]**

**Thank you so much to _HeartsGlow_ for pointing out my massive failure at the time skips at the beginning of this chapter. It had originally said things about Harry and Severus having had scheduled visits with Teddy during summer holidays and for six months when there was supposed to be nothing about summer holidays and it's only been three months. Like I said at the beginning of the story, I made major mistakes with the time skips and all when I wrote this story. I forgot to go through this chapter before I posted it and make sure nothing was wrong with it. :P Thanks for catching my failure :P**

**And thank you to _Riddle Potter 23_ for, once again, catching my mangling of the Latin language. "_Licentia_" was supposed to be "_Libertas_" which it has now been changed to. I'm having all the issues in the world with this chapter. Good grief. :P**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. However, there is something I'd like to address before you continue with the chapter. I received a review-an anonymous review, which actually really irritated me-and they had a question. First they said that they really enjoyed the chapter but then they asked why I'm being so biased against Gryffindor. Apparently I'm acting like all the houses are horrible and stupid except for Slytherin and with Gryffindor being the worst of all. I don't believe I'm doing this but if I am, I apologize. I don't mean to. I have nothing against any of the houses. I like all of the houses. Yes, I like Slytherin probably the best but that doesn't mean I hate the other houses. I like the other houses a lot too. I think the only thing I'm really doing is making those like Ron and Hermione and all seem horrible. It's not saying that _Gryffindor house_ is horrible and stupid. I'm just saying making Ron and Hermione and them-people who used to be Gryffindors-the bad people for once. I'm not exactly mad about this review...I'm more agitated and irritated at the fact that this person accused me straight up about being biased and all but didn't allow me to be able to answer them. **

**Anyways, that's the end of my rant. I just really didn't want something like this to happen today. It's my last day of Spring Break and I really don't want to go to school. I just wanted to relax today and not worry about anything. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the chapter and I'm pleased to have made you happy by giving custody of Teddy to Harry. :P So, here is Chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy it as well. Don't forget to review. Thank you. :]**

**Oh, and please keep a look out for any massive mistakes with timing and things like the last chapter. :P**

**Warnings: Allusions to sex.**

One Week Later

"I trust you will have someone for the younger years next year?" Severus said to Minerva McGonagall.

The school year was at an end, that night being the Leaving Feast. As there had only been a week before school ended, Severus and Harry hadn't enrolled Teddy in the magical primary school that was just outside of Hogsmeade. Instead they registered him for the following September. With the end of the year so busy, Teddy had mostly been in the infirmary with Harry or with one of their friends, Luna and Bill and Fleur being the most common. Harry had already begun feeling exceedingly guilty that they had hardly spent time with the little boy since they gained custody a week and a half before. Severus had continuously reassured him that they spent evenings with him and breakfast, and also that it was only a week. The summer holidays were here and they would be spending two months together in Iceland.

"Yes, I will. I've already got a few applications," Minerva nodded, smiling and Severus inclined his head. "How are things, Severus?"

"Fine, Minerva," Severus said.

"How is Teddy?"

"As happy and active as ever," Severus said. "It's quite exhausting," he added and Minerva laughed.

"As children generally are," she said. "At least he has adjusted well."

"Which worries Harry," Severus said and the headmistress looked at him questioningly. "He's worried about having to move Teddy to Iceland when the child has already settled in here. He is also worried about how we haven't been able to spend much time during the day with Teddy."

"Perfectly normal worries. You will have the summer to smooth out the relationship between the three of you," Minerva said and Severus nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to Severus at the staff table, partially listening to Minerva's speech. Teddy, upon entering the Great Hall, had immediately rushed over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Elijah Sann who instantly prepared a plate of dinner for the six year old. As Minerva continued talking, Harry let his mind wander.<p>

Before he had come back to England from Iceland, he never believed he would be truly happy again. Yes, he was content with his life, he loved those that were in it, and he loved his home in Iceland, but he had never really been happy, not like before the final battle. He had lost so much in the war so he fled once he completed his task of destroying Voldemort. He had left England and travelled everywhere before settling in Iceland. He had never thought he'd return to Britain.

However, he had and his life changed in ways he had never believed possible. He had a lover in Severus Snape, the man he loved above everything, and he was beginning to entertain the idea of spending the rest of his life with the Potions master…officially. His relationship was more or less accepted, those who disapproved keeping silent. He had an apprentice who he would be mentoring now for three years. He also had the custody of his godson with Severus helping him raise the little boy.

Despite the few bad things that were presented upon his return to England, Harry couldn't find it in himself to regret coming back.

He started slightly when he felt a hand settle on his thigh. He glanced at the hand and then at Severus.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked quietly.

"Just thinking," Harry said with a smile. Severus nodded and squeezed his thigh. Harry expected Severus to remove his hand but smiled when it stayed, a warm and comforting weight on his leg. Eventually Minerva finished speaking and took her seat again. Even as they began eating dinner, Severus' hand never left his leg, instead his thumb began rubbing small circles. Harry was talking to Flitwick about a specific Healing Charm that he was considering developing to get better effects when he felt the hand on his thigh move higher. He glanced at Severus to see if he had noticed the moment but the man looked the same as always as he ate his dinner in silence. Harry shrugged it off and turned back to Flitwick with a smile.

Harry was listening to Flitwick's suggestions and thoughts on the matter when the hand slowly slid up Harry's thigh, coming to rest where his leg joined his hip. It was also quite close to his growing erection. What was Severus doing? The hand began kneading the flesh, making Harry harden more and fight back a groan.

"Are you quite all right, Harry?" Flitwick asked.

"Y-yes, I'm-I'm fine," Harry said and it was as he was speaking that Severus squeezed his leg once more and left the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Flitwick asked, obviously concerned. "You look feverish."

Harry bit back another groan. "I'm fine, really. Could someone tell Elijah Sann to bring Teddy home in a couple hours?"

Minerva overheard the question and nodded, giving him a knowing look which made him fidget. "I will tell him, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Excuse me," he added quickly and rushed from the Hall much to Flitwick's confusion and Minerva's amusement.

Harry ran through the corridors and opened his mouth to shout the password at Connor, but the painting swung open before he could. He burst into the rooms and rushed to the bedroom where Severus was shrugging out of his robes. Harry growled and jumped on the man, knocking him down onto the bed.

"You are a complete prick," Harry muttered, attacking Severus' neck.

"Apparently you want my prick," Severus said, groaning quietly at his lover's ministrations.

Harry growled again and proceeded to all but tear Severus' clothes off, making the Potions master laugh quietly before it morphed into a loud moan and he grasped the bedding beneath him tightly.

They were eventually lying in bed hot, sweaty, and sated. Harry's head was on Severus' shoulder and they lay on their backs next to each other. Harry had his right arm reached up and his fingers twined with Severus'. His left arm was across his waist with Severus lightly stroking his skin with a fingertip. They had their heads leaning towards each other and touching.

"And where is Teddy?" Severus asked.

"With Elijah. He won't be bringing him back for about an hour," Harry said and yawned. "Let's sleep until then."

Severus smirked and watched the younger man drift off. He, himself, did not take a nap with his lover but instead contented himself with simply watching Harry sleep.

* * *

><p>They left the next day after all the students were taken away by the Hogwarts Express. Teddy was overly excited, telling everyone that he was going to live in Iceland. Severus and Harry bid goodbye to the other staff members, promising that they were, indeed, returning in the fall. Teddy was hugged and kissed by all the staff much to both his delight and horror. They finished with their farewells and left the castle, heading down to Hogsmeade to Apparate to Iceland.<p>

"Are you sure?" Harry asked once they were standing in the village, not that he hadn't asked the same question twenty-nine times in the last week and a half.

"Harry, my answer has not changed from an hour ago, nor will it in any future hours," Severus said, exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said. "I guess I just feel like you might feel pressured into coming."

"I feel the sudden urge to smack you and hope you gain some intelligence."

Harry rolled his eyes at the insult-that-wasn't-quite-an-insult-anymore.

"There is no pressure on me. If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't be," Severus said, hitching Teddy onto his hip and holding out his free arm to Harry.

Harry smiled and held Severus' arm tightly so he wouldn't lose them in the travel. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed, holding onto Severus' neck.

"More than ever," Severus said softly and Harry smiled again. Holding his love's eyes, Harry spun them sharply and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a large place. It was a cottage, after all. The outside was a dark brown with a grey roof. The door was a lighter brown, matching the covered front porch, and large bay windows were settled on the ground floor. It was two floors with a basement, a decent size for the three of them. There was a kitchen combined with a dining room, a bedroom, a sitting room, and a library on the ground floor. Two more bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, and a couple closets filled the second floor. Much to Severus' delight, the basement had been converted into a potions lab.<p>

Harry showed Severus to the room he used whose window faced the valley. Leaving the man to settle, Harry brought Teddy to see the other two rooms and pick his. He ended up choosing the second bedroom on the second floor.

Once unpacked, Harry brought them out the backdoor where they saw the view. They could see the rolling green mountains go on for miles, joining the sky in the distance. As they were on a cliff of sorts, they gazed below at the valley settled between the mountains with the blue river running through.

Teddy shouted excitedly as he ran around the large property with Lileen, Harry assuring Severus that he had wards to prevent falling to the valley below. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, resting his cheek against the side of Harry's head. Harry smiled and laid his hands over Severus', leaning back against him as they enjoyed the breathtaking view.

He had meant it all those months ago when he said he loved living here but was missing something. He knew that the void had been filled.

Nothing was missing anymore.

Two Years Later

"Uncle Jack!" Teddy Lupin shouted when Jack Catella walked into the house. He jumped on his surrogate uncle, giving him a hug.

Jack chuckled, letting the eight year old slide back to the floor. "Hello, Teddy."

"What are you doing here, Uncle Jack?" Teddy asked, watching as Jack removed his jacket and shoes.

"Severus called for me," Jack said. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in the library," Teddy said.

"And where's Harry?"

"Working. It's his day to work at the clinic in town," Teddy said. "He'll be home soon."

"I see," Jack said. "Well, you go play, kid. I need to talk to Severus."

"'Kay," Teddy said and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jack shook his head with a smile and walked down the hall to the library where he found Severus pacing.

"Hola, Severus," Jack said, speaking Spanish as he sometimes did.

"Hola, Jack," Severus said.

The Spanish rubbed off on them.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Jack asked. "Has something happened to Harry?"

"No, no. Harry is fine," Severus assured the Spanish wizard. "He may be upset though."

"Why is that?"

Severus hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "I do not fit the position. I have never thought of myself as one. The title should be Harry's."

"You are not making sense," Jack interrupted. "What has happened?"

"Last night," Severus began, taking a deep breath, "Harry fell asleep on the sofa with Teddy. I brought Teddy up to bed and he called me—he said—"

"What did he say? Was it something bad?" Jack asked.

"He—he—" Severus took another breath before saying in a quiet voice, "That child called me 'Papa'."

"All right," Jack said. "What did he say that has caused your distress?"

Severus stared at the Healer. "Teddy called me 'Papa'. That is the problem here."

"Why is that?" Jack frowned.

"I am not a father! I have never regarded myself as the type to be a father! I am a bitter, angry, old man! Not a father! This title should be Harry's! I do not de—" Severus cut himself off.

"You don't deserve this?" Jack finished with a smile and Severus nodded. "That is ridiculous, Severus. You love Teddy and Teddy loves you. I'm sure you never used to think of yourself as in a relationship and happy as well."

"No, I haven't."

"You believe Harry will be angry about this?"

"He would be insane not to be. That child has given me the title that belongs to him."

"I think Harry is more of a 'Dad'," Jack mused and Severus glared. "You do not have anything to worry about, Severus. Harry will not be upset or angry. In fact, I think he'll be pleased."

"I hardly think so. I am not Teddy's guardian or father. Harry is his godfather. Harry is the one who should have this title."

"There is a flaw in your logic," Jack said. "You _are_ Teddy's guardian. Harry signed you as a second primary guardian, did he not?"

"He did."

"You've also been raising Teddy for just over two years now, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have been with Harry for nearly three years."

Severus nodded.

"I, for one, am surprised that Teddy has not called you this sooner," Jack said. "I have to get back to Benji. He has a friend over and I need to get back to put out any fires. Tell Harry about this."

"Are you mad?"

"Possibly. However, I know Harry and so do you. You know he will not be angry. He'll be ecstatic," Jack said. "I'll see you later, Severus."

"Goodbye, Jack, and thank you for coming over," Severus said.

Jack inclined his head and left the library. He was nearly at the door when it opened and he and Harry nearly collided.

"Jack!" Harry said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Severus wanted to discuss a new potions theory of his," Jack said and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Of course," he said and, putting his things down, Harry pulled Jack into a hug. "You should stay for dinner. It's been a while since you've been over."

"I was here a week after you got back," Jack said and Harry shrugged with a laugh. "I can't. Benji has a friend over."

"Which one?"

"Sam."

"Oh, yeah, you should get home," Harry said and Jack laughed. "Bring the boys by sometime. I've missed them."

"I will, Harry," Jack said and pulled Harry into another hug. "See you later, kid."

"Bye, Jack," Harry said, watching as Jack left the cottage. Harry pulled off his robes and had just hung them up when he heard the sound of someone small running. He smiled and turned around.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted and jumped into Harry's arms.

"Hello, Teddy," Harry said. "You are getting too big for this."

"Noooo," Teddy drew out the word, making Harry chuckle.

"Where's Severus?"

"Library."

"I'm here," Severus said, walking towards them. "Any problems at work?"

"Not today," Harry said and kissed Severus lightly. "What were you talking to Jack about?"

"Potions," Severus said.

"As he said. What's this new theory?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen with Teddy, Severus following.

"Experimenting with a Calming Draught," Severus said simply and Harry looked at him curiously.

"All right," Harry said, putting Teddy down. "Well, come help me with dinner."

"As if I have a choice," Severus said, chuckling when Harry smacked his chest. He kissed Harry's temple and began helping prepare dinner for that night.

* * *

><p>After putting a sleeping Teddy to bed, Harry and Severus retired to their bedroom and got ready to sleep. After finishing up in the bathroom, Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Severus who was already lying down.<p>

"So what's wrong?" Harry asked casually as he pulled off his socks.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, turning his head to look at the back of his almost three year lover.

"You've been on edge ever since I got home," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Severus said. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his lower back.

"I know you were a spy and you were fantastic at lying and still are, but not with me," Harry said, sounding exceedingly amused. "There's something bothering you."

"I used to be able to lie to you," Severus said and Harry gave a small laugh, turning around so that he was sitting beside Severus, his back now to the foot of the bed.

"We don't know that because you never lied to me. Kept things from me, yes, but you never lied to me," Harry said. "So what's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing of importance," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it is or you wouldn't have called Jack over here today," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Severus. "I told you that you can't lie to me."

Severus scowled at him and Harry grinned. "Fine," Severus sighed. "Last night when I put Teddy to bed, he called me…'Papa'."

"Is that it?" Harry said and Severus nodded. "I was wondering when he would."

Severus frowned.

"A few days ago, Teddy called me 'Dad'," Harry said. "He asked if he had to keep calling you 'Severus'. I said no and he asked what he could call you and I said 'Papa'. He said he was going to try it sometime but I didn't know when."

"Why didn't you tell me he had called you 'Dad'?"

"Because I knew you'd get edgy and a little bit jealous," Harry said.

"I would not," Severus argued.

Harry laughed. "You would, love. You were worried I'd be angry about this, weren't you?"

Severus gave a hesitant nod.

"Why?"

"Because it should be your title, not mine. He's not my son and I'm not—"

"If you finish with worthy, we're not having sex for a month," Harry said snappishly and Severus blinked. "Teddy's not my son either, Sev'rus. However, we both think of him as a son so that is not an argument. You deserve a title depicting you as a father just as much as me, if not a little more. As for worthiness, do you think we'd be in this situation in the first place if you weren't worth it?"

Severus stared at Harry silently, contemplating the words.

"Besides, now you know that you are taking nothing from me. Teddy calls me 'Dad' and now he calls you 'Papa'," Harry added as he lay down beside Severus. "There is nothing to worry about, Sev'rus. Your life is not what it once was," he said, putting his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus let out a breath and kissed Harry's forehead, wrapping his arm around the younger man. "You're insufferable," he said, feeling Harry laugh.

"Good night, Severus," Harry said, closing his eyes. Severus watched him sleep for a while before following the lead, his dreams filled with his _son_.

**A/N: I agree with Jack. Harry is more of a 'Dad' and Severus a 'Papa'. Though I can see Severus as a 'Dad' as well as I have written him as such and read of his as such. Lol. :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey. So, going crazy. Not sure what's wrong. Maybe it's because I'm on my school's wi-fi, but, regardless, I am not receiving emails telling me that I have gotten reviews. However, I have seen them all by seeing them straight on the story. Thank you very much for all your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, I have had a few of you express your concerns about not being able to access the last chapter. I'm not sure why it's doing this. I have reposted the chapter so hopefully it will work. If not, message me and I will send you the chapter personally so you can read it. I apologize for the difficulties. I'm not sure why it's happening.**

**For those who were able to read the last chapter, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Warnings:**** Fluffiness :P**

Four Months Later

"Harry, glad you could make it this week," Dean said, letting Harry into his restaurant. It was the night of their every-second-weekly get-togethers that still continued even after three years.

"Sorry about last week. Couldn't leave the moronic patients that decided it was a good idea to continue cursing each other while staying in the hospital wing," Harry said, taking a seat in the booth with Dean, Luna, Kingsley, Fred, George, and Bill.

"Where's Severus? Is he coming tonight?" Bill asked.

"No. He said he has a potion to work on. Apparently he's hit a breakthrough," Harry shook his head, taking his glass of wine from Dean.

"What's he experimenting with this time?" Dean asked.

Harry chuckled. "I have no idea but there've been a couple explosions the past few days."

"Of course," Kingsley said and everyone laughed.

"Where's Teddy?" Dean said.

"With Severus. Since he was staying home we didn't have to send Teddy to Minerva," Harry told them.

"Is it true that she's thinking of retiring and leaving the school?" Fred said.

"Yeah, she's thinking about it," Harry nodded.

"But why?" Luna wondered.

"She's getting older and I think she's ready to just relax now after going through two wars. She's also been at Hogwarts for more than three-quarters of her life," Harry said.

"Who will be the headmaster then?" Dean asked.

"No idea. She said she'll choose but it won't necessarily be her deputy," Harry shrugged.

"Isn't her deputy Flitwick?" Fred said and Harry nodded.

"I don't think he wants to be headmaster," Harry said.

"He doesn't seem like he would want to be. He'd have to stop teaching then and he loves teaching," Bill said and the others nodded.

They moved from topic to topic over the next few hours, spending a brief time discussing the professor Minerva had hired over three years ago to take over the younger years of Severus' classes named Cyrus Griffin, and it wasn't until near midnight that Harry finally returned to Hogwarts. He walked slowly and tiredly into their rooms and headed straight for the bedroom. He pulled off his clothes, tossing them on the floor, absently noting that Severus would kill him for doing so, and slipped into his pajama pants. With a yawn, Harry slid into bed and immediately curled up to Severus.

"You're home late," Severus muttered in a quiet voice, telling Harry that he had woken the man up.

"Sorry. Lots to catch up on," Harry whispered, kissing the chest beneath him. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"You threw your clothes on the floor," Severus accused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow," Harry said quietly, already drifting off. "Yell at me tomorrow."

"You're a brat, love," Severus said and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Love you too," Harry mumbled and quickly fell asleep, Severus following.

* * *

><p>"Your clothes are on the floor."<p>

Harry groaned as he heard someone talking to him. It was far too early to be awake and he had no qualms about falling back to sleep.

"Pick up your clothes, you brat," the voice said again and Harry pulled a pillow over his head to block it out. He heard a snort as he was unwillingly dragged further into consciousness. "Get up, you imbecile."

"Too early," Harry mumbled.

"It's eleven-thirty," the voice said.

"Early," Harry repeated and groaned again when the pillow over his head was snatched away. He looked up at Severus who was sitting on the edge of the bed, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Not early. Get up," Severus said. "And pick up your clothes."

"I know I said yell at me about it today but I meant after I was awake," Harry said, rolling onto his back to see Severus easier.

"You are awake," Severus said.

"You're a git," Harry said with a glare. Severus snorted again and leaned down, kissing Harry lightly before tossing the pillow back at him.

"Pick up your clothes," Severus repeated, leaving the room.

"Bastard," Harry muttered, pushing himself out of the bed. He snatched his clothes from the floor and tossed them in the laundry, hanging up his jacket. Running a hand through his even-messier-than-usual hair, Harry wandered out and into the kitchen where Severus was just dishing up breakfast and setting it on the table. Harry sat heavily in his chair across from Severus who slid a plate in front of him filled with toast, eggs, bacon, and two pancakes. "Mm, thank you," Harry said, beginning to eat immediately much to Severus' fond amusement. Severus just rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's head in response, taking his own seat across the table.

"How was your evening?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was great. Apparently when you miss just one meeting, you miss a lot," Harry said. "Dean has a boyfriend now and so does Luna."

"And what about the twins?" Severus said.

"Still single but they might be opening another shop," Harry said.

"Really?" Severus said. "Do they not already have three?"

"Yeah, but apparently they've been in contact with someone and they might be opening another one."

"Where?"

"America."

"That is quite the accomplishment."

"And people thought they'd never amount to anything," Harry said with a grin at his lover who rolled his eyes.

"What about the others?"

"Kingsley's about ready to murder his assistant. Apparently he thinks Kingsley's been coming onto him and is now interested," Harry said and Severus laughed. "And Bill is doing well. He and Fleur are thinking of trying for another baby."

"Another one?" Severus said. "They already have three."

"They like having children," Harry said with a grin. Severus snorted and Harry mock glared at him. "I don't see you complaining about Teddy."

"Ah, but that is because he is not a Weasley. He is also growing up with me," Severus said.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

Severus smirked and said nothing.

"Git," Harry said, lightly kicking Severus under the table which was returned. Harry rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Where is Teddy anyways?"

"He is with Miss Lovegood this weekend, if you recall," Severus said.

"Right," Harry nodded. "Why did you ask Luna to take him?"

"I thought we might enjoy the weekend to ourselves," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I have to work today though."

"And that's fine. We'll still have the weekend alone," Severus said.

"What's the occasion?"

"Am I not allowed to spoil you somewhat?" Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed.

"Fine, don't tell me," Harry said, finishing off his toast. They were silent for the remainder of breakfast. When he finished, Harry quickly changed and kissed Severus goodbye as he pulled his Healer robes on, rushing to the infirmary.

With a loud groan, Harry collapsed face down on the bed, burying his face in the pillows. He smiled slightly when he felt Lileen jump up and curl up beside him, purring loudly. He vaguely heard the door open and close and the sound of someone walking through the sitting room, but hardly paid it any attention. Lileen gave a quiet meow but he ignored it as well.

"Harry?" he heard Severus say.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"What's wrong, love?" Severus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Why the hell did I become a Healer?" Harry said, turning his head and looking up at Severus.

"It is something you are good at and something you enjoy. You like feeling helpful and helping people. You're a Gryffindor, what do you expect?" Severus ended with a smirk.

Harry smacked the man's leg. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Quite well, in fact," Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes. "What happened today?"

"I have no idea what happened but I think a hurricane tore through my office five times," Harry said and Severus raised an eyebrow. "The filing cabinets were all open and files were everywhere, papers everywhere and a lot of papers were torn. I spent the day trying to clean up and it's still not done."

"Why didn't you call Elijah?" Severus asked as Harry rolled onto his back.

"He has classes today and has to stay at the University until tomorrow," Harry said. "I may kill whoever destroyed my office."

Severus chuckled. "Come on, let's have dinner. I have it ready."

"You do? You don't usually cook," Harry said, allowing Severus to pull him up.

"As I said, this weekend is for us and I intend to spoil you," Severus said, leading Harry into the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why," Harry said, turning to look at the kitchen table and his jaw dropped. It wasn't extravagant like most 'romantic' dinners would be. There was a single small candle on the table. Dishes of food sat on the surface as well and Harry knew the dishes were his favourites. There was a plate of lamb chops, a bowl of salad, a plate of calamari, and a dish of steaming vegetables. "This is amazing. Seriously, though, there has to be an occasion of some kind."

"No occasion," Severus said, pushing him over to his place at the table and into the chair. "It has been a while since we've had a weekend to ourselves so I thought we'd take advantage of one for once."

"And people say you're not romantic," Harry said with a grin as Severus glared at him.

"Brat."

"The one and only," Harry said, laughing and beginning to fill his plate with dinner. As they ate, they talked about everything as if they hadn't been together for over three years already. Harry had to admit that it was nice to have a night free of Teddy, not that he didn't love his godson, but it _had_ been quite some time since he and Severus had had time alone.

Even after they finished eating, they remained at the table for a bit longer, still talking. Eventually Severus sent the dishes to the sink to clean themselves and walked with Harry into the sitting room, both holding their glasses of wine and the bottle being placed on the coffee table. They settled on either side of the sofa and continued with their conversation. It was about three hours later that the bottle of wine was empty and they were entwined on the sofa. Severus was stretched out on the sofa, his back leaning against the arm of the sofa, and Harry's back was to Severus' chest. Severus had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, his fingers twined with Harry's.

After another hour and a half, they moved to the bedroom where they proceeded to make love until the early hours of the morning.

They were both lying on their backs as they basked in their final afterglow. Severus' right arm was stretched across the bed and Harry's head was resting on his shoulder. Their left hands were entwined again.

"So there was definitely no occasion?" Harry said.

"No, no occasion," Severus said. "Well, I suppose how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, during your sixth and seventh year, we worked together and fought together. We became friends though I sometimes still wonder how you managed it."

Harry smiled.

"You were my best friend, my only friend, and I cared more for you than I had anyone else, just as I do now. When I woke up after the final battle and learned you were gone and no one knew where you were, I was devastated. I had briefly worried that you had not survived but I was reassured by many that you were, indeed, alive. Even as time continued to pass, I continued to hope that you would return or at least contact me."

Harry dropped his gaze guiltily.

"When you came back over three years ago, I was beyond happy to see you. However, you were not, as you have said, the same person you once were, not that it mattered to me. So much happened in that first year that you returned. I helped you regain your voice, you introduced me to the Catellas, we got together, you gained an apprentice."

Harry smiled again though he didn't look up.

"Harry, these last three years have been amazing and I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

Harry finally looked at Severus again, wondering where the man was going with his speech.

"Now that I have successfully sounded like a thirteen year old Hufflepuff," Severus said and Harry laughed, "I will get to the point which is this," and he placed a small velvet box in Harry's palm.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at the box curiously.

"You could open it and get your answer," Severus said and Harry laughed again.

Harry turned his attention to the small box in his hand and tried to figure out what it was before opening it. Coming up with nothing, he flipped open the lid and froze. Sitting on a bed of satin were two white gold rings. They were simple, just a smooth white gold and about six millimetres in width. However, he could see that one of them had something on the surface and when he looked closer, he saw it was an engraving but couldn't see what it said.

"Marry me?" Severus said in a whisper. Harry, who had sat up by now, turned his head sharply to look at Severus. The Potions master was watching him with a blank expression but Harry could see the anxiety and slight fear in the black eyes.

_Marry…he wants to marry me…_Harry thought, looking back at the rings.

He swallowed and smiled, looking back to Severus. "Yes," he whispered.

Severus' eyes flashed with emotion as he reached out and picked the engraved ring out of the box. Taking Harry's left hand, he slid the ring onto the third finger, the engraving facing up and Harry could see what it said now.

_I promise you_.

Harry smiled again and felt his eyes prickle slightly. He spun around and kissed Severus softly but passionately.

"The other is blank but I thought you might like to engrave something on it yourself," Severus said once they broke apart.

Harry looked at the remaining ring and wondered what words to put on it. He knew he could put 'I love you' or 'Forever yours' or something of the like, but he knew they weren't right. He wanted something that meant more to them. He pondered a few more moments before he knew exactly what he wanted to put on his _fiancé's_ ring.

He pulled out his wand and slowly dragged the tip over the surface of the ring, watching it glow yellow as the words were engraved. Once finished, he looked at it, satisfied, and proceeded to slide it on Severus' own ring finger. He watched as his lover examined the words.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said and Harry smiled, both of them looking at the words on Severus' ring.

_Always for you_.

**A/N: Yay! They're engaged! :P I know they've been together for a few years now but I didn't want to do it like it always happens when they're together for a year and get married and have a child within another year. I have nothing against that because I have plans to have them married after a year of being together in another story of mine, but I just thought I'd make the relationship a bit more realistic in here. :P Also, the thing with Harry's office. It's not going to be expanded on. It's not important. I just needed something in the chapter and to have Harry be irritated after work. So don't dwell on the trashed office, or you can keep it in mind and mention it at the end of the story where an announcement will be made. Until then, adieu. :P**

**Don't forget to review. Thank you so much. :]**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, it seems as though you have all been successful in reading the last two chapters :P Good. However, I am still not receiving emails about new reviews. Something must be off with FanFiction. Hopefully it'll fix soon. Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last couple chapters. I have, once again, had some express their concerns about Teddy acting/talking older than his five/six years old. Again, let's just say it was the situation he was in. He acts like his age after that so it was just the situation he was in.**

**Moving on. I hope you all like this chapter as well. It's a bit longer than the last couple chapters have been. So, read, review, and thank you :]**

**Warnings: Extreme fluffiness :P**

Harry and Severus had just sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning when the large oak doors opened.

"Daddy!" Teddy shouted as he ran down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, up to the staff table. "Papa!" Arriving at the table, Teddy leaped into Severus' arms and hugged the man.

Harry laughed beside them and kissed Teddy's head before turning to Luna who was standing in front of them with a smile. "Thanks for having him this weekend, Luna."

"It was no trouble, Harry," Luna said, her voice as dreamy as ever. "He is a delightful child."

She and Harry looked at Severus and Teddy, the latter of which was sitting comfortably in Severus' lap and stealing food from his Papa's plate as he chattered at an impossible pace. And Severus was listening with a small smile as he continued eating and held Teddy to his chest with an arm around the little boy's waist.

"Is that a ring?" Luna broke Harry out of the trance he had fallen into as he watched Severus and Teddy.

"What?" Harry said and Luna pointed at his left hand where his engagement ring was clearly visible. "Oh, yeah," he nodded, smiling.

"A special ring?" Luna said. "It's certainly on an interesting finger."

Harry smiled again. "Severus proposed," he told her quietly and she smiled widely.

"Congratulations," she said and Harry nodded. "Will you be announcing this on at the next get together?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, we might be murdered if we don't."

Luna nodded. "Very true."

"I hope having Teddy didn't interfere with any plans you and your boyfriend had."

"Oh, we didn't have plans this weekend. He had to go away for work."

"Do we ever get to know anything about him?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Luna said evasively and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. "I have to go. See you on Friday, Harry, and congratulations to you both again."

"Thanks, Luna. Bye," Harry said.

"Thank you and goodbye, Miss Lovegood," Severus said and Luna inclined her head with a smile, walking from the Great Hall.

"Did I hear that right, Harry?" Minerva said, her and Flitwick turning to look at him.

"Eavesdropping, Minerva?" Harry said, smirking.

"Of course," Minerva grinned and Harry laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you heard right," Harry said, holding up his left hand.

"Oh, goodness, this is fantastic!" Minerva said, pushing out of her seat and rushing over to them. She threw her arms around Harry in a strangling hug. Harry chuckled and pat her on the back.

"I would thank you not to suffocate my fiancé, Minerva," Severus said calmly and was instantly in the woman's arms much to his disconcertion. "I would also thank you not to crush my ward."

Minerva pulled back and looked at the two men with bright eyes. "I am just so happy about this. I never could have imagined this. When is the wedding?"

"The end of May," Harry said.

"And where?" Minerva questioned making Severus roll his eyes behind her.

"I have a small cottage in New Caledonia right on Royal Tera Beach, near the dock. We decided to have it on the beach just before dusk," Harry said.

"How romantic," Minerva said and Severus rolled his eyes again.

"Are you going to continue to question us on a wedding we have barely planned yet or are we free to go?" Severus said, with a raised eyebrow, still holding Teddy to his chest as the child ignored the adults and ate the remainder of Severus' breakfast.

"You can go but you are going to keep me updated," Minerva said, pointing at them.

"Perhaps," Severus said, smirking at Minerva's glare. "Come on, Teddy. We have to get you ready for school."

"Isn't he already late?" Minerva asked Harry as Severus walked away with Teddy walking beside him, gripping his hand tightly.

"No," Harry shook his head. "The school starts at nine instead of eight-thirty like here."

"I see," Minerva nodded.

"I'll see you later, Minerva," Harry said and got to his feet.

"Have a good day, Harry, and congratulations. I am so happy for you," the headmistress said, hugging him again except not as tightly.

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry smiled and left the Hall.

Two Weeks Later

"Papa?" Teddy said, walking into the sitting room where Severus was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Harry was taking a shower as they had to go to Dean's restaurant that evening.

"Yes, Teddy?" Severus said, putting his book down and looking at the eight year old that clambered onto the sofa beside him.

"Are you and Daddy going to be together like Mummy and other Daddy was?" Teddy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Severus said.

"Everyone's talkin' about you and Daddy getting 'gaged and married," Teddy said.

"Engaged," Severus corrected, "and they're correct. I have asked Daddy to marry me. In May, we will be married and, yes, we will be together like your parents were, except we are both men, instead of a man and a woman."

"Oh," Teddy said.

"Do you have concerns about this?" Severus asked.

"Will I still be able to stay with you and Dad?" Teddy said.

"Of course, child. You are in our custody. You will always be with us," Severus said, running a hand through Teddy's brown hair.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Harry asked as he left the bedroom.

"Yes," Severus said. "Come along, Teddy. You'll be staying with Minerva for the evening."

Grabbing their jackets, Harry and Severus dropped Teddy off at the headmistress' office and headed down to Hogsmeade to Apparate. Arriving at the restaurant, they were quickly ushered into the building and they took their seats at the usual booth with the others. They talked for a couple hours about nothing in particular until the subject was turned onto Harry and Severus by Luna.

"I believe you still have an announcement to make," she said, smiling at Harry and Severus, the latter of which glared at her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry nodded. "I guess the easiest way is to just say it. We're…engaged," he said and put his left hand on the table while taking Severus' left with his other.

As Harry had predicted, the others exploded into speech and excitement. All congratulated them and asked questions about the wedding. Fred and George even went as far as to ask if Severus had gotten Harry pregnant as a reason for the marriage. Severus promptly smacked the twins over the head.

Six Months Later

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is Uncle Harry okay?"

Jack Catella chuckled at Benji's question as they watched Harry race around the room. "He's just nervous."

The day of the wedding had finally come; May twentieth. Invitations had been sent out weeks in advance and now the small party was gathered in New Caledonia. Most of the guests were seated down on the beach and chatting while others were in Harry's beach house. It was an extremely simple wedding as far as weddings went. A few rows of white chairs had been placed on the beach facing a simple wooden podium. Candles were floating around, helping with the lighting as the sun set.

"Where is my tie?" Harry said anxiously as he tore the room apart, looking for the article.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. Surely he hadn't been like this when he married Caritina. "You're not wearing a tie, Harry. You're wearing a poet shirt."

To add to the simplicity was the wardrobe. Harry and Severus had forgone the formal, fancy robes. Instead they decided to wear white poet shirts, black trousers, and remain barefooted. The guests and wedding party were allowed to dress how they wanted.

"Oh, right," Harry said. "What about my shoes?"

"You're going barefoot," Jack said with a sigh. It wasn't the first time Harry had asked these questions. "I truly don't understand why you're nervous. There is nothing in this wedding."

"I'm getting _married_, Jack," Harry said, trying to tame his hair. "It's scary."

"Scary, scary or exciting scary?" Jack asked.

"Both," Harry said and Jack laughed.

"Everything will be fine, kid. You love each other. There is nothing to worry about. If there was, you wouldn't have said yes to his proposal," Jack told him as he opened the top three buttons of Harry's poet shirt, leaving the bottom two together. Harry was about to speak when a bell echoed from the beach.

"That's the signal. Time to go," Jack said, pulling Harry to his feet from the bed.

Unlike most weddings, no one would be 'walking down the aisle'. Instead Harry and Severus would enter from the sides together and meet in the middle, before the podium. Jack would be walking with Harry and be his witness while Bill Weasley would be walking with Severus and be his witness. Kingsley was officiating the ceremony and Teddy was, very excitedly, holding the rings. The wedding was a small one, the guest list absolutely miniscule compared to what most weddings are.

Luna had been invited and she brought her boyfriend who she finally introduced to everyone. His name was Sebastian Selone and he worked at the _Daily Prophet_ as well. They had met while working on the same story. He was two years older than Luna and had gone to Hogwarts. He had been a Slytherin though it had been a very fine line between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Dean had also brought his boyfriend, finally introducing him as well. His name was Matt Lotson and he was a Muggleborn. They met at the restaurant when Matt had tripped into Dean, who had been carrying a tray full of dishes, and they both crashed to the floor, all of the dishes shattering. He was a couple months younger than Dean and had gone to Hogwarts as well. He had been a Ravenclaw.

After the custody hearing where Neville had testified for Harry, Harry had remained in tentative contact with his former housemate. They had sent an invitation to Neville and Hannah who were in attendance with their young son, Frank. The others were Kingsley, Bill and (a pregnant) Fleur with their three children, Fred and George, Minerva, Flitwick, Hagrid, Jack and the boys, Elijah Sann, and Teddy. They had invited Poppy as well. The former matron, though as happy as she could be, was not doing so well anymore and had attended the wedding with her brother-in-law. Poppy was now in a wheelchair and would be until she was restricted to bed where she would remain until she died. The curse was affecting her seriously now. She was in constant motion now, her fingers and arms and legs and head twitching. Eventually the curse would have her flailing uncontrollably and she would then be restrained in her bed. Once that happened, she would only have a few short months before the curse caused her heart to give out. Her brother-in-law was Danny Hudson who was an Unspeakable in the Ministry.

Harry was led outside by Jack and they went off to the right when they went down the stairs. They walked a ways along the beach and stopped off to the side of the white chairs that were filled with the guests and the podium where Kingsley was standing. The area in which they stood was under a Notice Me Not Charm, preventing anyone from seeing them. Harry watched nervously as the remainder of the guests took their seats. Benji, Milo, Fred and George, and Poppy and her brother-in-law were all in the front row.

"Ready, kid?" Jack asked him. Harry looked at him and glanced back at the ceremony, hearing the soft music playing from nowhere.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Jack smiled and Harry hooked his arm through the Spanish wizard's.

Walking forwards, Harry and Jack left the charmed area and opposite them, Bill and Severus exited their charmed area. Harry felt his smile widen and his heart pound when he saw his soon-to-be husband. Like him, Severus was wearing a poet shirt that had a few buttons open. He wore dark blue trousers and no shoes. His hair had been pulled back and tied with a piece of black leather at the base of his neck. As they got closer to the podium, and closer to each other, Harry felt all his previous nerves disappear and knew he was doing _exactly_ what he wanted and was where he wanted to be. Arriving at the podium behind which Kingsley stood, Harry hugged Jack before allowing himself to be given over to Severus.

Harry and Severus joined hands and faced each other with smiles as Jack and Bill stepped back to wait until they were needed. Teddy was standing beside the podium with a small pillow on which the rings sat and was smiling widely at his guardians.

"We are here today to join these two men in marriage. In all honesty, and I know all of you can say the same, I never would have thought of these two together in all my life, but stranger things have been known to happen," Kingsley began and everyone laughed. "Despite how unlikely this pair may have seemed in past years, I have not seen a pair more suited for each other in all my life. Before we proceed, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined together, speak now, though it would probably not be the best idea, or forever hold your peace."

Everyone laughed again, knowing that if anyone did object, they'd simply be yelled at and cursed and the ceremony would go on without them.

"Very well and smart choice," Kingsley said with a grin. "Now, who is giving Harry James Potter?"

"I, Jack Catella, am giving Harry James Potter," Jack said.

"And who is giving Severus Tobias Snape?"

"I, William Weasley, am giving Severus Tobias Snape," Bill said.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, taking Severus Tobias Snape as your husband to love and take care of for the rest of your life?" Kingsley said.

Harry looked into Severus' eyes which seemed to glow in the candlelight that continued getting brighter as the sun fell further and further. "I do," he said, smiling.

"And do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry James Potter as your husband and love and take care of for the rest of your life?"

Severus smiled into Harry's sparkling green eyes. "I do."

"The rings, please," Kingsley said and Teddy walked forward until he was standing in front of the podium.

Jack and Bill picked up the correct rings.

"My friend, Severus Tobias Snape, take this ring and take my surrogate brother, Harry James Potter as your love in body, mind, and magic," Bill said, handing the ring to Severus.

"My surrogate son, Harry James Potter, take this ring and take my friend, Severus Tobias Snape as your love in body, mind, and magic," Jack said, giving the other ring to Harry.

Severus and Harry took the rings and slid them onto each other's fingers simultaneously.

"I will always love you and I will always show you that you are worthy and wanted. Everything I do will always be for you," Harry said, staring at Severus.

"I will always love you and I will always be here for you. I, too, will always show you that you are worthy and wanted. I promise you," Severus said, squeezing Harry's hand. Neither of them really noticed the way their rings heated up slightly.

"The vows have been spoken and I now declare you bonded. You may kiss," Kingsley said and everyone started clapping and cheering as Severus placed his hands on Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry put his hands on Severus' forearms as they kissed, Harry smiling into it. They pulled apart and turned to face their guests. "I now present to you Severus and Harry Potter-Snape," Kingsley announced which caused another round of applause.

After the ceremony, they moved back into the house where they were to eat and then dance in the enlarged parlour. They all sat at the long table in the dining room with Harry and Severus at the head. Teddy was to Severus' right with Jack beside the child while Kingsley was on Harry's right with Dean beside him. Once the food had arrived and everyone had their plates full with glasses of wine or champagne (sparkling water for the children), people began making speeches much to the surprise of Harry and Severus.

Minerva, Hagrid, Dean, Luna, the twins, and Bill all spoke before Kingsley stood, holding his crystal glass of wine.

"I met Severus ages ago, back in the original Order. I met Harry when the second Order was built and I had to pick him up from Surrey with the guard," the Minister began. "Truthfully, we didn't begin talking until his seventh year when I was brought in to help him train. Harry and Severus had already become friends at this point but I had seen moments in his fifth and sixth years when they still went at each other. Horrible tempers on the both of them."

Everyone laughed.

"In his seventh year, I got to see interactions between Harry and Severus, and I had never seen two people so different and unsuited for each other yet so compatible. They fought as often as usual and just as explosive. However, when they fought, it was over things that mattered, most often Harry's safety."

Harry grinned while Severus rolled his eyes.

"I can still remember how Severus was during the five years that Harry was gone. He was destroyed. Now, however, the change is amazing and it's all because of Harry. You two are going to drive each other mental and there will be hexing, but you'll always make it to the next day. Congratulations, you two. Severus, I couldn't pick a better man for Harry. Take care of him," Kingsley said. Severus inclined his head and raised his glass to the dark man.

Last to speak was Jack.

"I remember when I first met Harry. He was barely nineteen. He had been gone from England for almost a year so he was still travelling. He was voiceless, using a voice box, young, and so alone wandering around Madrid. I had been visiting a long time patient of mine there and was just leaving when we ran into each other…literally. I had been fiddling with my briefcase and wasn't watching where I was going. When we ran into each other, all my papers went everywhere. Naturally, Harry started apologizing like a broken record."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said with a smile, leaning on Severus' shoulder.

"He helped me get everything back and then we finally looked at each other and introduced ourselves. Of course, he introduced himself as Evan Prince and that's what I knew him as for the first couple weeks. The wars that happened here didn't reach Spain. Well, they did but briefly and vaguely. We paid them no attention. We knew nothing of a famous Harry Potter or scar or Voldemort.

"When we introduced ourselves, I finally noticed his voice box. He told me he had been in an accident and had left his home to deal with it. I told him I was a Healer and offered to run some tests and experiments. It took him a long time to agree. Eventually he did and he came home with me."

"You make it sound like I was a lost puppy," Harry said with a mock glare.

"You might as well have been," Jack grinned and Harry flushed, smiling when Severus kissed his cheek. "I ran all kinds of tests for…how long?"

"Three weeks," Harry said.

"I found nothing," Jack said, "but I did give him an offer which he accepted. He lived with my wife and I for about eight months after that, much to Caritina and the boys' delight."

"You were happy too," Harry said with a laugh.

"Perhaps," Jack said and everyone laughed. "By the end of the three weeks, I knew who he was and everything that had happened in his life. He became a part of the family and, Severus, the minute I met you, I knew you were perfect for Harry and would be a part of the family as well. We all had our chance to take care of Harry when he had no one and, while we'll still take care of him, it's your turn, Severus. Welcome to the family and congratulations."

"Thank you, Jack," Harry smiled, his eyes shining.

Once Jack sat, conversations started up around the table as everyone ate. For a while, Harry talk to Kingsley, Dean, and Matt and Severus talked to Jack. No one really noticed when the two pulled out of the conversations until about two hours later. Everyone had finished eating and was just talking over their drinks now when they all took notice of the two lovers.

Harry and Severus were talking quietly to each other, both smiling and occasionally laughing. They all watched in interest as Harry reached for one of the dessert strawberries, dipped it in the whipped cream, and tapped Severus' nose, leaving whipped cream there. Harry laughed as Severus glare, wiping off the cream. Severus then snatched the strawberry and did the same to Harry. Severus smirked before smiling softly as Harry laughed, and he hooked his finger, dragging it down Harry's nose, taking away the cream. Harry leaned in and bit the strawberry still in Severus' hold as his husband kissed his cheek.

It was then that the husbands realized the table had fallen silent and looked at the guests.

"Yes?" Severus said and everyone grinned.

"Time to dance," Luna said, promptly pulling Sebastian to the parlour with everyone following.

The parlour was originally smaller and empty but had been enlarged for the wedding. Small round tables with chairs sat around the outside of the room, leaving the rest of the room open for dancing.

"Dance, you two," Dean said with a large grin. "You have to have your first dance as a married couple."

Music started up from nowhere and couples began to dance slowly. Harry pulled on Severus' hand, walking backwards as he pulled his husband to the dance floor with a smile.

"Must we?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, still smiling. "We must."

Severus gave an exaggerated sigh but pulled Harry close, telling everyone who was watching that he truly didn't mind dancing…as long as it was with Harry, of course. He had his arms around Harry's waist while Harry's were linked around his neck.

Just like at dinner, the two men lost themselves in each other, holding each other close and gently swaying and slowly turning in a small circle.

For the first song the couples danced: Luna and Sebastian; Dean and Matt; Neville and Hannah; and Bill and Fleur. The others improvised: Kingsley and Minerva; Fred and George; Jack and Benji; Teddy and Victoire; Elijah and Flitwick; and Milo and Danny. Poppy and Hagrid watched with a smile and 'danced' with the younger children.

Harry briefly broke his connection with Severus and looked at the odd dancing couples. He laughed, echoing the odd couples who were laughing as well. He turned back to Severus and smiled when he received a kiss on the forehead. They lost themselves again, not noticing when the song ended and a faster one played.

Across the room, the twins and Dean were watching the new husbands.

"I don't think I've ever seen a couple so different, unsuited, and explosive before," Dean said.

"Well, it makes sense that they would be good together, doesn't it?" Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Dean said.

"Harry can't be with someone his age," George said. "Anyone his age only wants him for the fame, money, or both."

"He also needs someone who understands. They both need that. They need someone who can empathize and understand what they went through during the war. We can all understand a little bit of what Harry went through but not much because, while we were involved, we didn't see or do nearly as much as Harry," Fred said.

"Also, Severus has always been that one constant in Harry's life," George said.

"As for explosive, who else would be able to handle their tempers? They need someone who will argue back and fight back instead of just backing down," Fred finished.

"So, really, they're the perfect couple," George said casually as they watched as Harry and Severus smiled at each other, touching foreheads.

"Think they know how sickening they are?" Fred said and the others laughed. "Even Bill and Fleur weren't this bad."

"Well, they were," George said. "They were just very open about it. Harry and Severus are subtly sickening."

Dean laughed again and continued watching the couple fondly. "Remember when Dumbledore would always sprout that crap about love being all-powerful?"

"Of course," Fred said.

"He said it's how Harry would destroy Voldemort," George added.

"Think he was onto something?" Dean asked and the three of them looked at Harry and Severus again.

"Reckon as mental as he was, he knew what he was talking about with this," George nodded.

"Harry did defeat Voldemort after all and it was after Voldemort threatened his friends and had just 'killed' Severus," Fred said.

"Harry also went to Death Eaters in order to save Severus," George said.

"Besides, if love can bring those two back to life, I reckon it can do more than destroy an evil dark wizard," Fred said and the others nodded.

"It created this, didn't it?" Dean said, gesturing to the room full of laughing, smiling, and dancing people.

"A family?" George said. "Yes, it did."

"Probably the most dysfunctional family in history but a family nonetheless," Fred nodded.

They continued to watch Harry and Severus for a while longer, talking quietly before they pulled onto the dance floor by various friends.

Finally around eleven-thirty, the night ended with the children having fallen asleep and the guests exhausted.

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Bill asked Harry and Severus.

"We're just going back home to Iceland for a week. We don't need anything fancy," Harry said, his arm around Severus' waist and Severus' hand running up and down his back.

"Well, have fun," Bill smiled.

"Will you be all right with Teddy?" Harry asked. "I mean, Fleur is eight months now."

"We'll be fine, Harry. We already have three kids, don't we?" Bill said with a grin and Harry nodded.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Go have fun," Bill said and pulled Harry into a hug. "See you in a week."

"Bye, Bill," Harry said and waved at all the others as he and Severus walked outside to Apparate.

"Ready?" Severus said as he held Harry close.

Harry smiled. "Definitely."

They spun sharply and disappeared with a _crack_.

**A/N: Yay! Married! Again, I changed the norm a bit by making them wait more than a week before getting married. :P Now, about the wedding itself, I love the idea of them doing something so simple. I can definitely see them having a fancy wedding with the fancy robes and everything, but I love having them be simple. Their lives have always been so complicated so I like them having, even this most important event, simple. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. Please review and thank you. :]**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey all. So glad you all enjoyed the wedding. And I've had people express their happiness over the little argument about the clothes on the floor. Lol. I enjoyed writing that part. Actually, I just loved writing the wedding. :P Anyways, still having issues with emails. I'm still not getting any. I have a feeling that when it finally starts working again, I'm going to have dozens of emails from FanFiction. :P I really hope it works soon. So, hope you enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review. Thanks. :]**

**Warnings: Allusions to sex. Mentions of a minor character death. More fluffiness. :P**

Harry fell back on the bed, breathing hard, with Severus following him down. Two days had passed since the wedding and since they had arrived in Iceland for their honeymoon and they had done nothing but eat, sleep, hold each other, and have sex. It was a wonder when they moved from the bed at all.

"Maybe there was something in the champagne," Harry said breathlessly. It had become a joke to Harry to try and come up with reasons as to why Severus seemed to have so much energy for sex when he continuously pointed out that he was too old to have a libido of a teenager.

"That was two days ago and you already said that one," Severus said, turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Could've been something powerful. You drank a lot of champagne, you know."

"You drank more than I did _and_ you had wine," Severus said, turning onto his side.

"Maybe it was made to specifically affect only you," Harry said grinning and Severus gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"You are getting more ridiculous with these explanations," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"It's your fault if I can't come up with anything better," Harry said, grasping Severus' hand that had taken up residence on his chest.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I hardly have time to regain whatever sense and intelligence I have between times you screw me into the bed."

Severus rolled his eyes and moved them to their linked left hands. Their fingers were moving of their own accord, twisting and tangling with each other, their rings glinting and clinking occasionally. They had discovered that their rings and their words during the wedding ceremony had created a bond. Through the rings they could feel the other's strong emotions. It really was handy for two men who didn't express their strong feelings very well.

"It's not as if you haven't had your turn on top," Severus said, bringing his eyes back to Harry's.

Harry laughed again. "True."

They fell into a comfortable silence, their fingers still entwined. They fell into a light doze and when they woke up, they had another round of lovemaking before heading down to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

><p>The week passed and it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. As it was a Monday, Teddy was at school and would be picked up later by Harry. They were greeted with applause and cheers and congratulations as they entered the Great Hall for a quick bite before they went to work.<p>

"Have you seen the _Prophet_ recently?" Minerva asked once they sat down.

"No, we haven't. We've been otherwise engaged," Severus said, smirking as Harry flushed.

"I do hope you gave Ms. Lovegood permission," she said, handing them a_ Daily Prophet_ from three days earlier.

On the front page was a picture of Harry and Severus dancing at their wedding. It sat under the headline of _Bliss!_ and text following it. The article didn't say much, only when the wedding had been, that it had been on a beach, and that the husbands were happier than they had been in many years.

"It is definitely an advantage to have that girl as a friend," Severus said as he skimmed the article.

Harry smiled as he stared at the picture.

"Also," Minerva said, "this is for the two of you from all of us who attended the wedding."

Harry watched curiously as the headmistress handed him a large square object wrapped in simple brown paper. Attached to it was an envelope with both Harry's and Severus' names.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at her.

Minerva smiled. "Open it in your rooms together."

"Minerva, we said no wedding gifts," Severus said also eyeing the package curiously.

"As if we listen to either of you," Minerva said and Severus scowled while Harry laughed.

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Teddy exclaimed as he rushed into the rooms. Harry had just gotten off work, Elijah taking over for the evening. The young man had finished his Mastery and apprenticeship long ago but had been unable to find a job until Harry had subtly told him that he would like the continued help in the infirmary. Elijah had rushed up to the headmistress' office and asked for a job. With both Harry and Severus having their work divided between themselves and someone else, they now had more time to spend together and with Teddy.<p>

"Hello, terror," Severus said, grunting quietly when the nine year old jumped on him where he was sitting on the sofa. "How was school?"

"Good," Teddy said and proceeded to tell his Papa all about his day at the magical elementary school he attended just outside of Hogsmeade.

"Any homework?" Severus asked after the babbling finally ended.

"He has a page of Math," Harry said, handing the page to Teddy once he took it from the little boy's bag. "Why don't you go work on this, Teddy?" he said.

"'Kay, Dad," Teddy said, taking the paper and running to his bedroom.

Harry let out a deep breath and collapsed onto the sofa beside his husband.

"Anything wrong, love?" Severus asked, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Long day," Harry said, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Severus' shoulder. "Today seemed to be the day that the students decided to be irritable with each other and get injured every hour."

"Yes, I recall having to send several students to you throughout the day," Severus nodded, bringing his hand up and through Harry's hair. "We still have to open the package Minerva gave us this morning if that will make you feel better."

"Depends on what it is," Harry said grinning as Severus rolled his eyes, summoning the gift. Placing it in Harry's lap, he pulled off the envelope and took out the letter.

_Newlyweds!  
><em>_We know you said no gifts but this isn't really a gift (and, really, when do we listen to either of you?). It's a normal thing for married couples to have. Matt (Dean's boyfriend) is a photographer on the side of his other job and he let us use his cameras. We made them invisible and had them float around during the entire wedding, taking pictures at five minute intervals. There are magical and Muggle pictures. Everyone knows that sometimes you have to have the picture stay still and not move around. We had the pictures developed and picked out the good ones. So here you go.  
><em>_Enjoy, newlyweds!  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Everyone_

"I think Bill and the twins wrote that," Harry said smiling and Severus nodded. Harry looked at the package in his lap and pulled off the brown paper hiding the object within. Tossing the paper aside, the two of them looked down at the square, green book. The green appeared to be a mixture between emerald and Slytherin green. On the cover in gold calligraphic lettering were the words, '_Severus & Harry Potter-Snape_'.

Opening the book, they found themselves looking at a picture on each page with a little comment under each and the names of those who had designed each page. They slowly flipped through the pages which started from the moment the two were getting ready for the ceremony to the end of the evening. There were several pictures of the guests throughout the evening as well. Turning a page, they gazed at a Muggle photo that had been changed to be a black and white of Harry and Severus. They had their arms around each other and it was obvious that they were dancing. They had their foreheads together and both had small smiles. However, the part that caught the attention was the eyes of the two men. Though black and white, it was painfully easy to see the raw emotion in the eyes as the husbands stared at each other.

All around the picture were names: _Dean Thomas; Luna Lovegood; Fred & George Weasley; Bill & Fleur Delacour-Weasley; Jack Catella; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Poppy Pomfrey_.

Below the picture was a single sentence: '_Ever find yourself royally pissed at each other, look into the eyes_.'

"I think Dean wrote that," Harry said, pointing at the comment.

"Would not surprise me though he does make a good point," Severus said and Harry smiled, turning the page.

The next picture was another of them dancing. It was another Muggle picture but had been left in colour this time. In the picture, Severus had his arms around Harry's waist and had lifted the younger man in the air, spinning him in a circle. Harry was clearly laughing as he placed his hands on either side of Severus' face.

Around the picture were the names of those that Severus had taught: _Dean Thomas & Matt Lotson; Luna Lovegood & Sebastian Selone; Fred & George Weasley; Bill Delacour-Weasley; Neville & Hannah Longbottom; Elijah Sann_.

Below the picture were several lines, each with a name before them depicting the speaker or, in this case, writer.

_Fred: Well, this is definitely a new character trait of dear old Snape's.  
><em>_George: That it is, dear brother.  
><em>_Fred: Harry, were you around when someone Polyjuiced into your husband?  
><em>_George: We hope so otherwise you are unknowingly married to a stranger masquerading as your husband.  
><em>_Fred: Perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to test?  
><em>_George: If it really is Snape, though, we will not live to tell our results.  
><em>_Fred: Quite true. So we leave it be?  
><em>_George: I think so.  
><em>_Both: Good luck!_

Harry laughed as he read what the twins had written. It was true that the action in the picture was out of character for Severus and it had only happened the once during the evening, but it was obvious that no one truly believed it was _that_ strange…not strange enough for concern, anyways.

"Those two are insufferable," Severus said and Harry laughed again.

"We all know you like them, Severus," Harry said, flipping through several more pages.

"I do _not_ like them," Severus said firmly.

"We know you do," Harry insisted.

"Even if I did, it would only be because you care for them for some odd reason," Severus said with a sniff and Harry chuckled.

"It's good to know I can influence you," Harry said, grinning and Severus rolled his eyes. They eventually arrived at the final photo though there were still a few empty pages after it. A piece of parchment had been stuck in between the pages and Harry picked it up.

_Newlyweds!  
><em>_This photo album will continue adding pages so you can continue adding pictures.  
><em>_Have fun!  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Everyone_

Harry smiled and handed the note to Severus who quickly read it.

"Perhaps your friends are slightly resourceful," Severus said and Harry shook his head.

"They're your friends too," Harry said, "and don't argue," he added quickly.

Severus chuckled quietly and kissed Harry's temple as they both looked down at the final picture. It was a group picture of everyone who had attended the wedding. In the back was Hagrid with Minerva. In the next row were Kingsley, Jack, and Milo who had his arms around his little brother, Benji, who was standing in front of him. Fred and George were beside Benji with their arms around each other. On the other side of Benji were Luna and Sebastian and Dean and Matt. With an arm around Teddy was Elijah standing beside Poppy and her brother-in-law, Danny. Neville, Hannah, and Frank were on Elijah and Teddy's other side with Flitwick. Along the left side was Bill and Fleur who was holding baby Claire with Victoire and Daniel standing in front of them. It was a magical photo this time and everyone was smiling widely and waving with Fred and George shoving each other out of the way as they tried to be in front.

Everyone's names were around the photo and below were four words: '_Love, from your family_!'

"It's probably the most screwed up family I've ever seen that's not that way because of hatred, but they're not wrong," Severus said.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "We're screwed up in our own way."

"And apparently proud of it," Severus said and Harry laughed, pushing the photo album aside and wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

"I love you too, brat," Severus said just as quietly and they continued their actions until their little ward came running out of his room asking for help with his maths.

Two Years Later

"Jack, not that I don't love having you here, but don't you need to get home?" Harry said to his surrogate father who was lounging on the sofa.

Two years had passed since Harry and Severus' wedding. Teddy was starting his first year at Hogwarts in just two weeks and was beyond excited. Just as it had been since he had gained custody of his godson, Andromeda Tonks had not contacted Teddy or come to any of his birthday parties though Harry invited her every year. Harry and Severus still got together with Dean, Luna, Kingsley, Bill, and the twins every other Friday night at Dean's restaurant. Dean was still dating Matt Lotson, the photographer who had, as a matter of fact, been hired at Hogwarts the year before to assist Harry in the infirmary as his old apprentice and assistant, Elijah Sann, had moved away, accepting a job at a large hospital in Ireland. Luna was still with her boyfriend as well, Sebastian Selone, who was, now, her fiancé. Bill and Fleur had their fourth child just two months after Harry and Severus got married, giving birth to another little girl who they named Sophie Annabelle.

"No, the hospital is fine," Jack said, waving him off. Harry looked at him with eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Jack and Benji had been staying at Hogwarts with Harry and Severus for the past week and a half and the year would be starting in two weeks. Benji was heading into his final year of school and had fixed his mind permanently on a career in wandlore and was looking for a wandmaker to be apprenticed to. Harry, Jack, and Severus had yet to tell the child that they had gotten him in with the famous Mr. Ollivander who was looking for an apprentice himself as he was getting older and ready to retire, especially after his long time in captivity and under torture by Death Eaters during the last year of the war.

"How are Danny and Ava?" Jack asked, referring to the sister and brother-in-law of Poppy Pomfrey. Unfortunately, Poppy had passed away from the curse that plagued her about nine months after Harry and Severus got married. Harry had been devastated at her death and had fallen into a very brief depression for a few days following her death. However, Severus and Jack and Teddy and all the others in his life helped him handle her passing and he even became closer to Danny and Ava Hudson and their ten year old son Max. The three had joined the unorthodox family that Harry and Severus had created with those not-so-few people in their lives. At one point, it may have been few people but not since Harry had returned to England eight years earlier.

"They're good. They're thinking of adopting since Ava can't get pregnant," Harry said, flipping through a stack of papers that he had in his hands.

"That's—is that Severus' Patronus?" Jack said and Harry turned around to see the glowing lion Patronus that belonged to his husband.

The large cat walked up to him and seemed to nudge him slightly before speaking. "Minerva wants us in her office now. Get your lazy arse up here."

"Charming," Harry muttered and rolled his eyes as Jack chuckled. "I'll be back. If Benji and Teddy aren't back in an hour, go look for them, would you?"

"I'm sure they're fine but I will," Jack nodded.

Harry smiled at him in thanks and placed all his papers on the coffee table before leaving the rooms. He walked through the empty halls and up to the headmistress' office. Giving the gargoyle the password, Harry walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door, entering when he was given permission.

"Hello, Minerva," Harry greeted, smiling as he walked over to the two chairs before the headmistress' desk. He sat in the chair beside Severus. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," Minerva shook her head.

"Then what's going on?" Harry asked, looking between Severus and Minerva.

"I have been at this school for the majority of my life, as you well know," Minerva said and Harry nodded, frowning in confusion. "As such, I have come to the decision that it is time for me to step down."

"You're leaving?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes. I believe it is time to retire and live the rest of my life somewhere calmer. I have given my life to this school and defended it twice against evil and war. I will miss it but it is time," Minerva said, nodding.

Harry sighed. "I understand, Minerva, though I'll miss seeing you here. You've been here ever since I stepped foot in this school."

"Yes, and I have been since Severus stepped foot here as well," Minerva smiled at Severus who turned slightly pink.

"Who will be taking over?" Harry asked.

"If he agrees," Minerva said, "I have decided that I would like Severus to take my place."

Severus' head snapped up and his eyes met hers just as Harry stared at her.

"What?" Severus breathed.

"I would like you to become headmaster, Severus," Minerva said.

Severus took several moments to respond. "Why?"

Minerva laughed slightly. "Why not? You are strict but fair…"

"Now," Harry interjected quietly and snickered when Severus smacked him over the head.

"The students respect you…"

"Now," Harry said again and laughed even more when Severus hit him again.

"The students like you…"

"Now," Harry repeated once again.

"I will not hesitate to hex you, Potter," Severus threatened.

Harry grinned. "Potter-Snape, actually."

"You're a brat."

"And you love me."

"Anyways," Minerva interrupted their banter with a smile. "You are fit for the position, Severus. You are powerful, intelligent, you can manipulate the Ministry when they try to interfere."

"But I—"

"She's right, my boy," Albus Dumbledore said from his frame. Severus looked at him. "You are perfect for the position of headmaster. You care for your students and would do anything to protect them."

Harry opened his mouth but Severus pointed at him and said, "Say a word and you're in the hall tonight."

"I don't even get the sofa?" Harry said, looking disappointed though Severus could see the amusement in his husband's green eyes.

"No, you get the stone cold floor in the hallway," Severus said and Harry let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms though he grinned at his Potions master, making the older man roll his eyes.

"You should take the position, my boy," Dumbledore said. "I believe that you would enjoy it."

Severus gazed at Dumbledore for a few moments before turning to Harry. He glanced at Minerva who nodded and he cast a Silencing Spell around himself and his bonded. "What do you think, Harry?"

"It's your decision, Sev'rus. You're the one being offered the position," Harry said.

"I'm aware but you are a part of this decision as well. You are my husband and this will affect you," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"I don't think it'll change things too much. We'd have the choice of staying up here in the headmaster's office as well as our rooms. You wouldn't have to teach anymore," Harry said.

"You know I don't hate teaching as much as I used to," Severus pointed out.

"I know that but I also know that you'd like not to have to teach anymore," Harry said and Severus nodded in agreement. "In some ways you'd have more time because you wouldn't be stuck to the teaching schedule or your current office hours. You'd have to deal with the Ministry though."

"Kingsley is Minister so it will not be as if I have to deal with someone like Fudge," Severus said. "What about Teddy? I doubt he'll be happy about having one of his fathers as the headmaster of his school."

"As opposed to being his Potions professor and possible Head of House?" Harry said with another smile. "I really don't think he'll mind too much. He hasn't expressed concern about you being his professor."

"Until he's thirteen and doesn't want to acknowledge us," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"Like every child," Harry said. "Sev'rus, I think this is a great opportunity for you and I think you would like the job. You're well suited for it and it won't change anything too much."

"Would you be all right with it?" Severus asked and Harry took his hand.

"I'd be ecstatic and proud," Harry said and Severus smiled, squeezing his husband's hand and kissed his temple.

"Thank you, love," Severus said.

"Always for you," Harry smiled and kissed Severus softly.

Severus cancelled the Silencing Spell and turned to Minerva who looked at him expectantly. "I would be honoured to take the position of headmaster."

Minerva gave a wide smile and clapped her hands together happily. "Wonderful!"

**A/N: Oh yeah, life is good for them. Lol. I know I haven't had Ron and Hermione in here much anymore and they really will only make one or two more appearances. However, that is for good reason and that reason will be given at the end of the story with my announcement. :P As for the explanation about the rings. I didn't originally have an explanation behind why they got warm during the ceremony and not only because I forgot. :P I didn't actually have an explanation myself as to why it happened so I threw in a simple explanation. Hope it's all right. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you. :]**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey. So, I've been told that I screwed up on Teddy's age and with the way that things have been, he would be 13. That is so not what it's supposed to be! :P He's supposed to be only eleven. I'll go back and fix it so that Harry's only been back for 6 years instead of 8 like it currently says. :P Do you see what happens when I just write instead of splitting it up into chapters or planning first? Lol. Also, I'm _finally_ getting emails again. Like I said, I got them all at once. It started working again around 2 o'clock today and I got _70_ emails from FanFiction alone. I was like holy hell. This is what happens when FanFiction stops working for only _2 days_. :P It's ridiculous, really. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I'll go and fix my mistake now. So, enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks so much. :]**

**Oh, wait. There's a possibility I screwed up on Benji's age as well. He may be 17 when he should only be 16, so if it is like that, let's just pretend he's 16 because I have no idea how I would fix it. :P Also, I mention at one point that ten years had passed since the end of the war. Could someone make sure that's right? I've tried and I think I had it figured out at one point, but I don't remember and I have the hardest time trying to figure it out for some reason. I apologize for my failures. :P**

**Warnings:****Sex! Not just allusions this time, an actual sex scene! It starts when Severus leaves his office and goes into the bathroom and goes until the end of the chapter, for those of you who don't want to read it!**

One Week Later

Harry walked into the headmaster's office where he found Minerva and Severus sitting at the desk and bent over various papers. Dumbledore was in his frame again and probably commenting and giving advice every so often.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore smiled and the other two looked up.

"Harry," Severus said. "Where's Teddy?"

"With Jack back in the rooms," Harry said. "Do you have any idea why he and Benji are still here? It's been nearly three weeks now."

Minerva glanced at the two husbands. "I'll leave you two alone," she said and went into the adjoining room.

Harry frowned and looked back at Severus, feeling a little concerned now. "What's going on?"

"Sit down," Severus said. Harry frowned again but walked towards him and, pushing the papers out of the way, sat on the desk, his legs on either side of Severus who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know it's not what you meant but it's what I meant," Harry said with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head, placing his hands on Harry's hips. "What's going on? I'm starting to jump to scary conclusions."

"Should I bother ask what conclusions these are?" Severus said.

"Probably not," Harry shrugged. "You want me to tell you anyways," he said with a sigh.

"If you don't mind," Severus said with a smirk.

"Is Jack sick? Is Benji?" Harry asked quietly, showing Severus that he was honestly worried that there was something seriously wrong with his surrogate father or surrogate nephew.

"No, nothing is wrong with them, love. They're fine," Severus assured him and he felt the tension and fear leave his husband. "You know I need to hire a Potions professor now that I'm headmaster," he said.

"Yeah, how is that going? Have you found anyone?" Harry asked, obviously not connecting the dots and Severus inwardly smiled at how clueless Harry could sometimes be.

"Yes, I have actually," Severus nodded.

"Really? Who is it? Are you sure they're good?" Harry said, running a hand up and down Severus' forearm.

"Yes, they're good," Severus said. "Harry, I have offered the job, and he has accepted, to Jack."

"Jack?" Harry said, surprised and Severus nodded again.

"Someone say my name?"

Harry turned around on the desk to see Jack walking into the office.

"I was just telling Harry about the offer I gave you," Severus said, allowing Harry to sit on the arm of his chair, keeping an arm around the younger man's waist.

"Ah, yes," Jack said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So you know the secret of our long stay."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said.

"Well, at first we were staying to visit, for the first week and a half, almost two weeks. Minerva approached me during the second week and told me she was going to offer the headmaster's job to Severus and that she knew he would accept. She told me to hang around so that Severus could ask me to be the Potions master in his place," Jack told him.

"But what about the hospital, Jack?" Harry asked.

"I've been working there for about nineteen years now, almost twenty. I think I'm all right with leaving," Jack said.

"What about Benji and school?"

"He's agreed to take his final year here at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have agreed to take the job if I wasn't," Jack said with a grin.

"Does Milo know about this?" Harry said.

"Yes, he does," Jack nodded.

"You sound as if you're trying to talk him out of this, Harry," Severus said with a look at Jack that Harry missed.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "No, I'm not! I'm happy for you and I'd love to see you and Benji every day."

Severus and Jack chuckled, Severus pulling Harry as close as he could with the young Healer on the arm on the chair.

Harry glared at Severus and hit his arm. "You bastard."

Severus just laughed again and kissed the back of Harry's left hand, absently fiddling with his wedding ring. Minerva returned shortly after and continued helping Severus make plans for the coming school year. Harry talked with Jack, occasionally inputting a comment along with Dumbledore to help the plans along.

One Week Later

Harry sat at the staff table nervously, waiting for the first years to be brought in by Flitwick. He sat on Severus' immediate left with Jack beside him and Matt beside Jack. He jumped slightly when Severus' hand settled on his which had been drumming on the table.

"What has you so nervous, love?" Severus whispered, lacing his fingers with Harry's, continuing to observe the Great Hall.

"I think I'm more anxious," Harry said.

"About what?"

"You can't tell me that you're not anxious about where Teddy will be sorted," Harry said.

"No, I'm not," Severus said. "Why are you? Worried he won't be a lion?"

"I don't care where he goes. I want him to be happy wherever he ends up though. I want his house to treat him well despite the fact that I'm his guardian," Harry told him.

"I seem to recall being named his guardian as well," Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Severus, I've been more hated than you since the end of the war. I'm the one they judge," Harry said.

Severus squeezed his hand. "Keep in mind that England has slowly begun changing ever since you won Teddy's custody."

"'We'," Harry corrected absently.

Severus rolled his eyes and gave his husband a fond but exasperated look. "Fine then, 'we'. Regardless, I do not believe there is anything to worry about. Besides, Benji will help him if he needs it."

Harry nodded but didn't speak as the great oak doors opened and Professor Flitwick walked in with the group of first years following, all with a mixture of awe and happiness and fear on their faces. One student in the group stood out, however, as he was at the back and also sixteen. Benji would be getting sorted with the first years and, being sixteen and already taller than his father, he towered over the little eleven year olds. Teddy was walking beside him, his hair his favourite bright turquoise and a large smile on his face.

Flitwick stepped beside the stool holding the Sorting Hat and the first years stopped before him. "Before we begin, our headmaster would like to say a few words," he said and everyone looked at Severus who stood up from his seat in the headmaster's chair.

"As I'm sure you have guessed by now, Professor McGonagall has retired from Hogwarts," Severus said and sad sounds echoed throughout the Hall at the loss of Minerva McGonagall. "She has chosen me to take over as headmaster and I hope to do even half the job she and Professor Dumbledore did."

Here he paused briefly and glanced down at Harry who gave him a smile.

"Our sorting this year will be slightly different as we have a new addition to our seventh years. I'm sure you have all seen him. His name is Benji Catella and will be attending Hogwarts for his final year of schooling. As I am now headmaster, I will no longer be teaching Potions, leaving the position open. Please welcome Professor Jack Catella to Hogwarts and as your new Potions professor and also the new Head of Slytherin," Severus said, gesturing to Jack who stood and smiled at the Hall, giving a small wave. A few whispers could be heard in the Hall, telling others that some students knew exactly who Jack Catella was. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Any Weasley Wizard Wheezes product is also banned along with many other products which are on the list. You all know where it is. And now the sorting," he said and sat back down. Harry smiled at him again and put a hand on his upper arm, rubbing it briefly.

"I'll call your name and you simply have to sit up here on the stool. I'll put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," Flitwick told the first years and Benji. They all nodded and the tiny professor began calling names. Eleven students were called before Teddy was with four going to Gryffindor, five to Slytherin, one to Hufflepuff, and one to Ravenclaw.

"Ted Lupin," Flitwick called and Teddy pushed his way through the students. He sat on the stool and Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Interesting_," the Hat said. "_You could fit into any of the houses, yes_."

"I don't care where I go as long as they are nice to me," Teddy said. "And nice to Dad and Papa. I know lots of people still don't like them or that I'm with them."

"_This is very true, Mr. Lupin_," the Hat said. "_Hmm, you appear to wish your last name was not only Lupin_."

"Don't tell," Teddy said, embarrassed.

"_I'm a hat, who would I tell_?"

"I know you talk to my dad and my papa, especially now that Papa's headmaster," Teddy said.

"_Smart kid. They've raised you well_," the Hat mused and Teddy smiled. "_I think I know just where you would fit and I believe you will have very limited problems with them_."

Teddy waited nervously for the Hat's decision.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat finally announced and Teddy grinned. Flitwick took the Hat off and he ran over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside the other boy who had been sorted there before him. He looked up at the staff table and found his dad smiling openly at him and his papa gave him an approving nod, his eyes shining. Teddy smiled happily at them and quickly introduced himself to the boy beside him before turning his attention to the remainder of the sorting. Another eighteen students were sorted. Six went to Hufflepuff, five went to Gryffindor, three went to Ravenclaw, and four went to Slytherin.

"Benji Catella," Flitwick finally called Benji, the final student remaining. Benji sat on the stool like the others and accepted the Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Ah, a latecomer_," the Hat said.

"Yeah. I went to school in Spain but then my dad got a job at Hogwarts so I came to do my final year here," Benji said.

"_Yes, I can see that it does not bother you too much to leave your old school and come here_," the Hat said.

"No, it doesn't. I still live in Spain so I'll still get to see my friends and I can owl them. I like Hogwarts a lot and I like the idea of being around Uncle Harry and Uncle Severus all the time. I miss them," Benji said.

"_Very caring, very loyal. You're intelligent and studious but not overly so. Wandlore…an interesting passion. I do not see many of those. I know just the house for you but, beware, they do not always back up their housemates despite what people believe_," the Hat told him.

"That's fine. I'll just make friends from the other houses to have people behind me," Benji said.

"_And that is why you are going to go to _Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted. Benji smiled and handed the Sorting Hat to Flitwick, walking over to the Gryffindor table. He looked up at the staff table like Teddy had done and found his dad and his uncles smiling and nodding approvingly. He laughed when he saw his Uncle Severus roll his eyes and say something to Uncle Harry, only to have Uncle Harry laugh and smack his arm.

Severus stood again and the Hall fell silent. "I hope those who were sorted today are happy with where they are. If for some reason you believe you do not fit in your house or you do not like where you are, speak to your Head of House and they will bring you to me and we will figure it out from there."

He paused again and let his eyes roam the Hall.

"Ten years ago we ended and survived one of the worst wars our world has seen, _the_ worst war that Britain has seen. It was a war based on prejudice," Severus said. "Over the past eight years, all of us up here at the staff table have seen the prejudices and rivalries between these four houses dissolve. Now it is simply friendly house competition. However, that does not mean that we have not seen some of the old ways within these walls. I do not expect every one of you to be best friends. I do expect, however, that you show each other respect even if it is minimal. We do not want to fall into another war because we are unable to get past house or blood prejudices.

"This country has begun changing since my husband and I gained custody of our ward, Ted Lupin. Many are still against my husband out there but they have begun to see that the choices we made back then in the war should not be held against us now. Many have held his decision to save me against him. I hope that all of you in here do not hold the same things against us or hold other things against each other."

He paused again to let his words sink in.

"Look out for each other in your houses and if any of you feel you are not being backed up by your house, look for those who will help you in other houses," Severus said. "And now for the feast," he said and sat back down.

"I think you'll be their favourite headmaster," Harry said with a smile and kissed his husband's cheek as Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and began filling his plate with food, allowing himself to be drawn into a conversation with Jack and Matt.

* * *

><p>"I had an interesting conversation with your son when I was sorting him," the Sorting Hat said casually from its place up on a shelf. Severus looked up from the letter in his hands and looked at the raggedy old hat.<p>

"And what was that? The children generally do not wish you to disclose what you found in their minds and spoke about," Severus said.

"I will not be telling you but I can hint at it. It wouldn't be telling you what I found, just pushing you in the right direction to guess," the Hat said and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And you were Gryffindor's hat?" Severus said. "Sometimes I doubt that. Fine, what did Teddy say?"

"Ah, can't tell you," the Hat said and Severus rolled his eyes. "You have had that boy for how long now?"

"Over five years," Severus said.

"And it is still only guardianship?"

"Yes."

"You have not wished for it to be more…permanent?"

"Now I believe you were Gryffindor's hat," Severus said. "Harry and I have been discussing adoption for about six months now. We are wary of moving forward with it because we do not know if it is what Teddy wants. He has not expressed his feelings about it in any way in the past."

"He did tonight," the Hat said.

"I thought you weren't going to tell me what he said."

"I'm a hat; I can do what I want."

Severus rolled his eyes. "All right then. What is it he said?"

"He does not wish for only one last name."

"You spent far too much time with Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you, my boy," the portrait of Dumbledore said brightly and Severus shook his head.

"I believe he wants it to be permanent as well," the Hat said.

Severus sighed. "Very well. I will talk with Harry and we will discuss it with Teddy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going home to my husband."

"Have a good night, Severus," Dumbledore said as he left the office.

* * *

><p>Severus walked through the corridors and down to the first floor. Greeting a sleepy Connor and giving the password, Severus entered the quarters he shared with Harry. Hanging his robes up, he walked into the bedroom after finding the sitting room empty. The door to the adjoining bathroom was closed but there was light coming out from under the crack and Severus could hear the shower running.<p>

Thinking quickly with a smirk, Severus removed the rest of his clothes and entered the bathroom. He could see the silhouette of Harry on the shower curtain and quietly approached him. He pulled the curtain aside quietly and stepped into the shower behind his lover. With a smile he brought his hands up and let his fingertips dance on Harry's back, making the younger man jump and spin around.

"Severus!"

"You are far too oblivious," Severus said, his fingers now tracing Harry's arms and chest.

"Or you are far too quiet," Harry said, shivering slightly at Severus' touch.

"I believe you are just oblivious," Severus said, leaning in to kiss Harry lightly.

"Mm, whatever you say," Harry muttered, leaning in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, feeling the water hit the man's back.

"You are a brat, love," Severus said, letting his fingers travel down Harry's sides.

"That's okay," Harry said and felt Severus chuckle. Groaning, Harry tilted his head as Severus moved his lips to his neck. Wrapping one arm around Harry's waist, Severus pulled him close until they were touching and their erections rubbing against each other, making them both groan loudly.

Harry grasped Severus' wet shoulders and rocked his hips into Severus'. Severus kissed him again, letting their tongues dance together. His hands slid down to Harry's waist and thighs, getting close to Harry's erection.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned and Severus smirked just before taking Harry's erection in his hand. Harry gasped and bucked into the man's hand.

Severus stroked Harry for a while before letting go, much to Harry's disappointment. "Turn around, love," he whispered.

"You hate doing it this way though," Harry said breathlessly even as he allowed Severus to turn him around.

"I know but it's the most comfortable way to do it in the shower," Severus said, kissing between Harry's shoulder blades.

"Mm, true," Harry mumbled, placing his hands on the wall to support himself. He shivered and groaned as Severus hands ran down his back.

"Ready?" Severus asked as he always did and Harry nodded. He gasped and groaned loudly as one of Severus' slipped inside him. His head fell forward until his forehead touched the shower wall.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry said loudly as Severus pushed in another finger and he got past the initial pain. "Hurry up!" he said, pushing back on the fingers and Severus chuckled quietly. A third finger was pushed in and they briefly touched Harry's prostate, making him gasp and push down harder.

"Ready?" Severus asked again.

"Hurry up already!" Harry shouted and Severus smirked. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and used his free hand to guide himself into Harry. He slowly pushed in, waiting until Harry relaxed to push in further. Once inside all the way, Severus paused, the both of them breathing hard.

"All right?"

"Ask me again, Severus, and we won't be continuing," Harry threatened.

Severus kissed the back of Harry's neck and gently pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Continuing to thrust into his husband, Severus ran one of his hands down Harry's chest and to the younger man's erection.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned and reached one hand back, tangling it in Severus' wet hair. It wasn't long before he could feel the familiar tightening in his abdomen and knew he was close. Encouraging Severus' movements on his erection, Harry kept pushing down and meeting Severus' thrusts. Clenching his hand around Severus' hair, his orgasm took him over and he came with a shout of his husband's name, Severus quickly following suit.

Catching their breath as their orgasms ended, Severus gently pulled out of Harry who was still leaning against the wall in post-orgasm exhaustion. Smiling softly, Severus washed them off before turning off the shower and pulling Harry out with them. He dried them off and pulled Harry down onto the bed with him.

"That was…amazing," Harry breathed and Severus smiled, pulling the blanket over them. Harry turned on his side with his back to Severus and was immediately pulled back to Severus' chest, the man's arm around his chest.

"Sleep well, love," Severus said, kissing the back of Harry's neck.

"I love you, Sev'rus," Harry said with a tired sigh and let his eyes close.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. And please let me know if you found or figured out any of my failures. :P Don't forget to review. Thanks. :]**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey. Did I update yesterday? I really can't remember. Lol. How sad. :P Anyways, I've had some mention that with how Ron and Hermione and them are that they should really be in the story more but there _is_ a solution which will be given at the end of the story which is in about 5 or 6 chapters. :P Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm aware that it probably took longer than it should have for Harry and Severus to adopt Teddy, but oh well. :P Also, nearly all of you have said that you haven't noticed my screw up with Teddy's age, so unless I find exactly where I can fix it, it's staying the way it is. :P So, I hope you all like this chapter as well and please review. Thanks :]**

**Warnings:**** Allusions to violence.**

One Month Later

Harry and Severus were sat on the sofa in the headmaster's office below the window, curled up and both holding a glass of wine. School had been in session for a month and, as Harry had said, nothing had changed in their lives too drastically. Severus had his legs crossed and he was angled towards Harry, one arm draped over the back of the sofa. Harry was sitting sideways on the sofa, his legs curled under him and his knees resting on Severus' thigh. Severus' arm on the sofa would occasionally touch Harry's hair or cheek.

"The Sorting Hat told me that Teddy may wish to make our situation more permanent," Severus told him.

"Talkative for a hat," Harry said, casting a look at the hat. "I think it tell more secrets than it keeps."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was the Hat that told Dumbledore that I was meant to be in Slytherin," Harry said and Severus chuckled.

"It was Dumbledore, Harry, he probably already knew," Severus said.

"Fine," Harry said. "The Hat proved it."

Severus laughed again and Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he sipped his wine.

"Anyways," Harry said, "you think Teddy wants us to go through with adoption?"

"We will find out as I have called him up here," Severus said.

"And here I thought you wanted to stay here for other reasons," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"Well, we could but not until after we talk to Teddy. Wouldn't want to start something now and traumatize the child for life," Severus said, contradicting his words as he put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled his husband into a deep kiss.

"Oh, gross," a young voice said and they slowly broke apart to look at Teddy who was glaring at them. "You know I'm not supposed to see you two making out."

"If you had knocked like you're supposed to, you little terror," Severus said, an eyebrow rose at Teddy.

"Papa, that doesn't work on me and I've never knocked coming up here, you know that," Teddy said, crossing his arms.

"Well, we know that you've gotten your cheekiness from your dad," Severus said with a pointed look at Harry who grinned and kissed him again.

"Hey!" Teddy said. "Not while I'm here. Merlin," he said and Harry laughed. "So, what's going on? Why did Papa call me up here or was it just to scar me for life?"

"We could forget the real reason and do the latter," Severus said.

"Let's not," Teddy said and Harry laughed again.

"Very well," Severus said. "Teddy, your dad and I have been talking lately and we have something we would like to ask you."

"You're not going to ask me to go to Durmstrang, are you? I thought that was just a threat to make me do my homework," Teddy said.

Severus smirked. "No, we're not sending you to Durmstrang though the threat worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did, Papa," Teddy nodded.

"Teddy, you have been under our custody for over five years now," Harry said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "We've been talking and we would like to know if…you would…"

"We'd like to know if you would want to make our situation more permanent, if you would like us to adopt you," Severus finished.

"A-adopt?" Teddy said, gaping at them.

"Yes," Severus nodded.

"You're serious?" Teddy said and they nodded. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed and threw himself at his dad and papa. They laughed at his actions and held the young boy close.

* * *

><p>It was only a few days later that Severus and Harry filled out the adoption forms and sent them to the Ministry for reviewing. They waited two long weeks for the owl from the child care department telling them that their application for adoption had been approved and the official adoption forms had been sent. Calling Teddy up to the headmaster's office again with Jack and Dean as witnesses, they signed the papers to make it official. At the point where Teddy wrote in the name he wished to have, he hesitated for a bit, wondering what he wanted as his name. Looking at his dad and papa, he smiled and filled in the final space with his new name. The papers glowed a bright blue before disappearing to the Ministry and being filed away.<p>

His dad had picked him up and spun him around before hugging him tightly. His papa had kissed his head while he was in his dad's arms before taking him himself and holding him to his chest.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Papa."

"We love you too, Teddy Remus Lupin Potter-Snape."

Six Months Later

"Headmaster!"

Severus turned around at the shout and found himself looking at the Ravenclaw Prefect, Cindy Burke.

"Yes, Miss Burke?"

"I've been asked to find you and to tell you to go to the hospital wing, sir," Cindy said.

"Why?" Severus said sharply.

"It's your son, sir."

Severus didn't wait around for more; he took off running for the infirmary, fear running through him at the thought of what could have happened to his now-twelve-year-old son. He threw the infirmary doors open and rushed in.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

"Oh, Severus, you're here," Harry said, coming from around a curtain that hid one of the beds.

"What happened?" Severus repeated. "Where is Teddy?"

"He's here, Severus, and he's okay," Harry reassured him. "Benji and a few others are here too. Apparently a few Gryffindors decided to try and attack Teddy."

"Why?"

"For his father being a werewolf," Harry said. "They got a couple curses in before Benji happened upon them. Once Benji and Teddy got the upper hand they gave it all they had. The Gryffindors are in worse shape than Benji and Teddy are."

"You mean our son got attacked because Lupin was a werewolf?" Severus growled and Harry nodded.

"Come on. Teddy wants to see you," Harry said and took his husband's hand. They walked over to the bed that had the curtains drawn and walked through them. Teddy was lying on the bed, his hair a light orange that was slowly fading into brown. He had a pink line on his cheek telling Severus that there had been a deep cut there and his right eye was black. His left wrist was bandaged as well and so was his chest.

"Teddy," Severus whispered, moving to the child's bedside.

"Hey, Papa," Teddy smiled though Severus could tell that he was tired.

"How do you feel, child?" Severus asked, sitting on the side of the bed next to his son's legs and running his fingers through the now brown hair.

"Tired but glad," Teddy said.

"Why's that?"

"Because Benji and I were able to kick their ar—I mean, we were able to get them back," Teddy said, correcting himself before he could get reprimanded for language.

Severus smirked briefly before sobering. "How do you feel about what they said?"

"I know my father wasn't a coward, not during the war anyways," Teddy said, knowing all about how his father had been in school. "He was a strong man for having to live with lycanthropy and he loved me. Those stupid Gryffindors can't take away what I know to be true about my own father."

Severus gave him a soft smile. "You are quite correct. He was a strong and brave man and he loved you very much. Don't worry; I'll punish the Gryffindors accordingly."

"No expelling them, Papa," Teddy said with a grin.

"Of course not," Severus said as though the thought had never crossed his mind and was completely ridiculous. "Get some sleep, Teddy. It looks like you'll be here for the rest of the day and overnight."

"That's because Dad and Uncle Matt are overprotective," Teddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're a terror," Severus said and Teddy snickered. "Rest, Teddy."

"Yes, Papa," Teddy said and wrapped his uninjured arm around Severus' neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, my son," Severus said, tucking the blanket around the little boy and kissing his forehead. He left the shelter of the curtains to have his ears assaulted by yelling. Apparently there was a Silencing Spell around Teddy's bed. Frowning, he walked to a few of the beds further down where Benji and the other Gryffindors were laying and shouting. Jack was standing beside his son's bed while Harry and Matt had their wands trained on the three Gryffindors who were obviously already magically bound to their beds.

"All right! Stop now, all of you!" Harry yelled angrily and the four students fell quiet.

"What is going on?" Severus asked.

"Headmaster!" one of the Gryffindors said. "Expel Catella!"

"And why would I do that, Mr. Benet?" Severus said, crossing his arms.

"Because the git attacked us!" Daniel Benet shouted.

"Because you were attacking my cousin!" Benji yelled back.

"He's not your cousin!" another of the Gryffindors said.

"He is too!"

"He can't be anyone's cousin! He's a bloody werewolf! He needs to be executed!" the third Gryffindor said spitefully.

"_Enough_!" Severus demanded angrily, glaring at the three Gryffindors with a glare that usually made even Slytherins cry. "One more word out of any of you about my son and I will not hesitate to throw you out of this school and make it impossible for you to attend any school within the UK," he said, pointing at the three Gryffindors who remained silent but gave him defiant glares.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said quietly as he proceeded to heal what injuries the three had though Severus was very tempted to tell him to let them suffer.

"If I ever hear someone say anything regarding my son in such a manner again, there will be worse consequences than the four months of detention that the three of you are getting with Filch, every Sunday," Severus threatened. "My son's biological father was, indeed, a werewolf but Teddy _is not_ _a werewolf_. As such, if I ever hear anyone say he should be executed and sent to his death, they will be out of this school without a thought. Understood?"

By this point, the three Gryffindors were looking at Severus' fearfully and gave tight nods. "Yes, sir," they said.

"Good," Severus said and he turned to Benji. The boy had a cut above his eye, a split lip, and his left forearm was bandaged. "Jack, have you set a punishment yet?"

"I have taken ten points from Ravenclaw for fighting even though it was mostly self defence. I have taken twenty points from Gryffindor for Benji fighting as well even though it was to help Teddy," Jack said.

"Good. And the others?"

"I took forty points each from them."

Severus nodded. "Benji, you will also serve a month of detention with Professor Catella and Professor Flitwick. Each Saturday for the next month," he said and Benji nodded. "Be sure to rest, Benji," he added and Benji nodded again, smiling.

"I'll be home in about an hour and a half," Harry told him and Severus nodded, leaving the infirmary and heading to their quarters. He bit out the password and stalked into the rooms, pulling his robes off harshly, hanging them up, and sitting heavily on the sofa. He sat on the sofa for about an hour, alternating between staring into the fire and burying his face in his hands. Eventually he got to his feet and stood in front of the fire, putting an arm on the mantle and staring into the flames. So lost in his thoughts, Severus didn't hear the door open or the sound of anyone walking towards him. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips touch between his shoulder blades.

"He's only been here seven months," Severus said.

"I was in the hospital wing long before then in my first year," Harry said, trying to make his husband laugh. He smiled when he heard Severus' snort. "Teddy's fine and he fought back."

"It still happened in the first place. He was still attacked. He's my son _and_ one of my students," Severus said, placing a hand on Harry's on his waist.

"They're just stupid eleven year old Gryffindors that are trying to make themselves feel better," Harry said. "Teddy's strong, Sev'rus. He'll always fight back, he'll always protect himself and others, and he'll never listen to anyone else about his parentage. We've raised him well."

Severus' lips turned into a small smile and he turned around. He kissed Harry lightly and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I know you still want to tear the three of them to pieces but leave them alive for a little bit longer," Harry said with a grin and Severus cuffed him round the head. "I love you too. Now come help me with dinner."

* * *

><p>Teddy was released the next morning for breakfast and happily sat at the Ravenclaw table, Benji joining him. They were about halfway through breakfast when Severus stood up at the staff table.<p>

"Yesterday a student was attacked for his parentage. At the beginning of the year, I clearly recall telling you to put aside prejudices. Any student found attacking another for any reason will be severely punished and if the offence is repeated, the student or students will be suspended or worse. Keep this in mind and let go of the prejudices that brought us to war last time," Severus said and sat down, silence ringing in the Great Hall.

"You realize Teddy is going to hit you for addressing this," Harry said with a grin as he ate his eggs.

"I'm sure he will," Severus said, looking at the Ravenclaw table where their son was glaring at him and shaking his head. However, Severus could see the shy happiness the boy had about his parents taking care of him.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it. I figured, if I'm not having conflicts with Ron and Hermione, might as well make Teddy have some issues and show Severus parental side. :P And, no, Teddy's name after the adoption isn't very creative but I didn't want him to have a dozen names or to lose any part of his birth name, so he just added Potter-Snape onto it. So don't forget to review. Thanks. :]**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all. So, one thing to address first. I've had many questions about Ron and Hermione about whether they're still around or why they never got fired or punished for everything that happened. As I told one person, all very good questions and all with very limited answers. :P This story was very unorganized when I wrote it and, I admit, it still is, despite what changes I've made. This story was rushed even when I really didn't rush to finish it. Things happen. Anyways, about Ron and Hermione. Hermione still works at Hogwarts and Ron is still an Auror. Yes, I know that they should have been fired or punished for everything they did and I'd go back and change it, but then I'd have to change a bunch of the story to fit it in. However, please keep these things in mind as they can be solved at the end of the story. Just, please, trust me. :P**

**Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Don't forget to review. Thank you. :]**

**Warnings:**** Mentions of MPREG. Probably age and time screw ups (such as how long Harry and Severus have been married, etc.). Fluff.**

Three Years Later

"Papa!" fourteen year old Teddy Lupin Potter-Snape called as he walked past his parents' room.

Three years had gone by since Teddy was adopted by his fathers. His Aunt Luna had married his Uncle Sebastian two years earlier and his Uncle Dean had married Uncle Matt just a few months after Aunt Luna's wedding. Aunt Luna and Uncle Sebastian had had their first child just six months earlier. They had a girl that they named Skyler Madison. His best friend, Victoire Delacour-Weasley had started Hogwarts and was now in her third year at Hogwarts. Victoire's brother, Daniel had started his first year at Hogwarts this year as well.

His Uncles Fred and George were still single but everyone had a feeling that they would probably stay that way. They were perfectly happy with their joke shop/apothecary and each other. Everyone knew it would be impossible for them to split up because they got girlfriends. They were just too close.

Sadly, his cousin Benji had graduated the year Teddy went into his second year but they still saw him often as Benji still lived his father and worked in Diagon Alley where he was apprenticing with Mr. Ollivander.

"What is it, Teddy?" Severus asked from the kitchen.

"Dad's sick again," Teddy said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Again?" Severus repeated and Teddy nodded. Severus sighed, placing Teddy's breakfast on the table in front of him. "That's the fourth time this week."

"Fifth," Teddy said, cutting a piece of his pancakes and eating it.

"Fifth?"

"He was sick yesterday too but didn't say anything," Teddy said and Severus shook his head, leaving the kitchen.

Walking through the bedroom, Severus pushed open the bathroom door to see his husband of six years lying on the floor next to the toilet, his forehead pressed against the tiles.

"Harry, what is going on? You've been sick all week," Severus said, dampening a cloth and pressing it against Harry's forehead.

"I'm going to go see Matt and Jack today, but I think that potion may have worked," Harry said, groaning quietly at the feeling of his rolling stomach.

Severus looked down at him, surprised. "Really?"

Harry nodded.

"But you took it two months ago."

"You said it works for six months so I'm thinking it worked."

"Make sure to get checked out today, love," Severus said, helping pull Harry to his feet. "Make sure it's nothing serious."

"I will, Sev'rus," Harry smiled at him and Severus kissed his cheek.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Severus asked, walking out of the bedroom with Harry.

"Maybe some toast and eggs and milk," Harry said, allowing Severus to push him into his seat across from Teddy at the table. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with Victoire today?"

"Yeah, just for an hour or so," Teddy nodded.

"Stay together," Harry said.

"I know, Dad," Teddy said.

"Be respectful, Teddy," Severus admonished, putting a plate of toast and eggs in front of Harry. "Eat."

"Yes, Mother," Harry said, he and Teddy laughing as Severus smacked him over the head. "Hey, be nice to me. I'm ill."

"By your own choice," Severus said, sitting next to him with a cup of coffee.

"If I recall, you were a part of this, especially if it worked," Harry said, pointing his fork at him. Severus just smirked and drank his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Have fun, you two!" Harry called, waving at his son and Victoire as they left the school to go down to the village.<p>

"Bye, Dad!" Teddy said.

"Bye, Uncle Harry!" Victoire said.

Harry watched them go before turning and heading for the infirmary. He didn't have to work that day but had an appointment set up with his assistant, Matt, the husband of Dean Thomas, and his surrogate father, Jack Catella. He wasn't sure what was making him ill but he had a feeling that the potion he had taken two months earlier had worked.

He and Severus had been married for six years now and were still as happy as the day they got together, as in love as the day they got together. However, now, for the last year, they had been discussing a new option…they had been discussing children. Yes, they had Teddy and had had him for nine, almost ten years and they loved him more than anything but they hadn't gotten him until he was five. They found themselves wanting another child, a child that was the two of them together, a child they could raise from birth. So, Severus had brewed an Impregnation Potion for males and Harry had taken it two months earlier.

Walking into the infirmary, he found it empty but heard the voices coming from the office. He crossed the room and stood in the doorway, watching Matt and Jack play a game of chess.

"That's an effective use of your work time," Harry said and their heads snapped up to him.

"It's Saturday so I don't work," Jack said.

"There are no patients," Matt defended and Harry laughed. "Here for that appointment you requested?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I've been sick for the last week and I just wanted to get checked out."

"You mean Severus wanted you to get checked out," Jack said and Harry chuckled.

"That too."

"All right, let's get this done so you can assure that husband of yours that you're not about to drop dead," Jack said and Harry laughed again, returning to the empty infirmary with Jack and Matt following. With a silent chuckle, Harry sat on the bed that had always been his when he was in school.

"Anything you think it might be?" Matt asked, taking out his wand.

"I have an idea but I want to be sure," Harry said with a smile. Matt nodded and began waving his wand in all kinds of patterns over his body. Different colours floated around, giving results to the three Healers and it wasn't until the last test that Harry got nervous. Matt waved his wand in a complicated pattern and a ball of yellow appeared on Harry's abdomen. Matt glanced at Harry with a frown and turned to Jack, telling him to do the same scan. Jack did and got the same results, results that all three of them knew.

"Well," Jack said, clearly surprised at the revelations. "I suppose congratulations are in order," he said with a smile.

"Were you ever going to tell us that you and Severus were trying?" Matt asked, moving to the potions cabinet to pull out some potions.

"We were going to tell if we got pregnant…like now," Harry said with a grin.

"Well, congratulations. You're two months along," Jack said.

"Two months?" Harry said, shocked. "That's when we first started trying. I just started getting sick now."

"Everyone is different when pregnant," Matt said. "Here. I'm sure Severus will brew you more, but these are potions you need to take. One is prenatal vitamins and the other is a Nutrient Supplement. You need to take the prenatal vitamin one every morning with breakfast and you need to take the Nutrient Supplement every second day at breakfast for the next three months."

"Thanks, Matt. Neither of you are allowed to tell anyone," Harry said, pocketing the potions. "We want to tell everyone, well, after I tell Severus."

"We won't say a word," Jack said. "Now go tell your husband."

Harry grinned, gave them both a hug, and rushed from the infirmary, up to the headmaster's office. Walking into the office he found Severus sitting at his desk, one hand in his hair as he wrote viciously on a piece of parchment.

"All right, Severus?" Harry said and Severus glanced up at him.

"Fine. Just some parents complaining about the punishment their child was given," Severus said.

"Only child?"

"Yes."

"Wealthy?"

"Yes."

"Spoiled?"

"More than Draco Malfoy."

Harry stifled a laugh. "I feel for you, love, I do."

"Stop snickering, you brat," Severus said, glaring at him and Harry burst into laughter.

Walking around the desk, Harry put his arms around Severus' neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry but it's funny."

"You know I'll hex you," Severus said, fiddling with the quill he was no longer writing with.

"Maybe but you'll feel bad afterwards," Harry said, lifting himself onto the edge of the desk. Severus just glared at him and poked him in the leg with the quill. "Hey, be nice, you git."

"What is it you wanted?" Severus asked, sitting back in his chair and gazing at his husband.

"I just came from my check up with Matt and Jack," Harry said, suddenly finding himself unconsciously worried that Severus wouldn't really want a baby now that they had the chance to have one.

"Are you all right? Did they find what's wrong?" Severus asked, leaning forward anxiously.

"Yeah, they found it," Harry nodded. "I think we should enlarge our rooms."

Severus frowned. "Why? They're already quite large."

"Not enlarge exactly. We may need to add another room, preferably one that's attached to ours," Harry said, biting his lip.

"Harry, what does this have to do with anything?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you call me oblivious. Sev'rus…I'm two months pregnant."

Harry continued biting his lip as Severus stared at him, silent and almost unblinking. He was beginning to consider calling for Jack to make sure he hadn't damaged his husband when Severus' eyes flickered to his stomach.

"Severus?"

"You're pregnant?" he said quietly.

Harry nodded.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Harry nodded again. He was startled when Severus grasped his wrist and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeply. Harry held onto Severus' shoulders as the man wrapped his arms around his waist. Finally he was released to take air and he pulled back slightly to look at his husband's face.

"Are you all right with this?" Harry asked.

"As I recall, this morning you said that I was as much a part of this as you," Severus said, kissing him lightly again.

"I was just worried you might not want a baby anymore now that we're actually having one," Harry said with a small shrug.

"You are an idiot, love," Severus said and Harry gave him a light glare. "I suppose we'll be telling everyone."

"Not until after the third month. There's a better chance that we won't lose the baby after the first trimester," Harry said. "Though we'll probably have to tell Teddy. He'll know something's going on if he doesn't already."

Severus smiled and kissed him for a third time. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>"Teddy, could we talk to you for a minute?" Harry said, walking out of the study with Severus. Teddy was sitting on the loveseat with a novel in his lap. It was Halloween weekend and Teddy was spending it with his parents.<p>

"Yeah, sure," Teddy nodded, closing his book on his finger. He watched his parents sit on the sofa and wondered what was going on. They had been acting strange the past couple weeks. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, not quite," Severus said and Teddy frowned.

"Teddy, you're fourteen now," Harry said and Teddy raised an eyebrow at the obvious fact. "We've raised you for the past almost ten years now."

"Dad, are you trying to tell me something or just state obvious facts?" Teddy said and Severus snorted.

"Fine, you tell him," Harry said, looking at Severus and leaning back on the sofa.

Severus put a hand on his husband's thigh and squeezed in comfort, smiling when the younger man's hand settled on his, lacing with his fingers. "Teddy, your dad and I have been talking this past year and we have come to realize that we both wish for something. We have both realized that we want to have a child—"

"Are you pregnant?" Teddy interrupted, looking at them with wide eyes.

Harry was startled at the teenager's abrupt question. "Um, yes. I'm almost three months."

Teddy gave a squeal that he would never admit to and threw himself at his parents. He hugged them tightly, nearly cutting off their oxygen supply. "I'm going to have a brother or sister?"

"Yes, in about six months," Harry nodded and Teddy hugged them again.

"I was always hoping you two would have a baby," Teddy said, sitting on the sofa between them.

Harry frowned at the boy slightly. "Teddy, have you felt lonely in the past because you've had no siblings?"

"Maybe when I was younger, like when I first came to you guys, but only sometimes and it didn't last long. There was always someone around even if they weren't always my age. No, I don't think I was lonely. I think I wanted to know what it would be like to have someone younger than me, someone to take care of," Teddy told them.

"Well, it's quite an age gap but now you'll have someone to take care of. You'll be well out of school before this one even starts," Severus said.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm going to disappear once I graduate. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'll be home with you guys more than I am now especially now with the baby," Teddy said with a laugh.

"Language, terror," Severus said and Teddy grinned at his papa.

"I'm glad you're all right with this, Teddy," Harry said, pulling his son to his side.

"Of course I am. What did you think I was going to be like?" Teddy said.

"Your dad—"

"Hey! It wasn't just me," Harry said, glaring at him.

"As I was saying," Severus said with a smirk. "Your dad was worried that you would think we wouldn't want you anymore or love you as much or that you wouldn't want a sibling."

"You're a git, Severus," Harry said.

"And that is where our son gets his language," Severus said.

"Oh, yeah, it has nothing to do with the time he spends in the lab with you, helping you experiment. All the swearing you do when something doesn't work the way you want it to," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Severus reached behind Teddy and smacked his husband in the head.

"You're both mental," Teddy said, interrupting their banter. "I know you both love me and would never push me aside. Even if you don't have as much time for me, I'll push my way in."

Harry laughed and pulled Teddy to his side again, holding him close as Severus ran his fingers through the blue hair.

Harry was startled slightly when he felt a hand on his still flat stomach. He looked down and found Teddy had placed his hand there.

"I'm coming to your next exam," Teddy said. "I want to see the baby."

"I'm not even three months yet, Teddy. There won't be much to see," Harry said with a grin though he was overly pleased inside that his son wanted to be so involved in this. He looked over Teddy's head at Severus when he felt his husband lightly touch the back of his neck and smiled.

"I don't care. I'm not missing any of this," Teddy said and Harry looked at him with bright eyes, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Teddy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dad," Teddy said. "You too, Papa."

**A/N: Well, wasn't that just completely domestic? :P Anyways, I'm sure I probably screwed up on like how long Harry and Severus have been married and how long they've had Teddy and how old Teddy is, but, really, there's only so much I can do. Somehow, I made it difficult for even me to keep track of the time frames and make them right. :P So, hope you liked it and please review. Thank you. :]**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, so I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Sad. This story is almost over but there is a bright side at the end. :P Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter too and please review. Thanks. :]**

**Oh, I've gotten asked how it's possible for Harry to be pregnant and carry the baby. It's because of the potion that Severus made, the Impregnation Potion. When Harry took it, it created a womb for the baby and it just took some magic from Harry and Severus while they had sex to get pregnant. I can't explain the finer details as I don't exactly know. All I know is that I made it so that the potion allowed Harry to get pregnant. :P**

**Warnings: ****Mentions of MPREG, a bit more detailed, but not much.**

Five Months Later

"Dad," Teddy said, irritated with his stubborn father. Honestly, what was so difficult about just _agreeing _when you knew someone was right? "You are eight and a half months pregnant."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Harry said sarcastically, looking down at his large, rounded stomach. The pregnancy had severely shortened Harry's temper.

"Dad, you could have the baby any day. You need to go on leave for a while," Teddy said. "I'm surprised Uncle Jack, Uncle Matt, and Papa let you work so long."

"I can be persuasive, especially with your father," Harry said and Teddy shuddered.

"Okay, gross," Teddy said and Harry smirked at his son. "Please stop working, Dad. You need to rest for the baby. We all know that it's hard for you to go up and down all the stairs every day."

"I'm fine, Teddy," Harry said, waving his wand and changing the bed clothes of the bed recently vacated by his latest patient.

"You may be fine but that doesn't mean you don't need to rest," Teddy said. "Dad, men aren't built to carry children. The baby is drawing on your magic and energy and you need to rest because of it."

"Teddy—"

"No. As much as we all want the baby, we don't want to lose you," Teddy said, looking at his father pleadingly.

Harry looked into his son's eyes that just happened to turn into the green that he himself sported and sighed. "Haven't we told you that you're not allowed to use your powers to make us agree with you?"

Teddy just grinned.

"Let me go tell Matt," Harry said, walking over to the office where Matt was doing some paperwork. "Matt."

"Hey, Harry, what's up? Need help?"

"No, I'm going on leave for a while. I've been told that I should have quite some time ago," Harry said, not sounding happy about having to stop working.

"Yes, you should have," Matt nodded. "Harry, why are you so adamant about not going on leave?"

"Because I need to work, I need to feel like I'm doing something and helping. If I just stay home and don't do anything, I'm going to feel useless," Harry told him.

"You can still do things, Harry. Just not things that involve you going up several flights of stairs every day or standing on your feet for twelve hours a day," Matt said.

"It's not twelve hours and it's not every day," Harry argued.

"Sometimes it's twelve hours and there are only two days when you don't come in," Matt said and Harry sighed.

"Fine, I work a lot," Harry said.

"Just go on leave for a bit, Harry. Help your son with school, help Severus with things, help Jack mark papers. You don't have to just sit in your rooms and do nothing," Matt said.

Harry nodded and smiled at Matt. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Matt." Leaving the office, Harry found Teddy sitting on one of the beds waiting for him. "Okay, let's go, terror," he said and Teddy jumped to his feet. Putting an arm around Teddy's shoulders, they left the infirmary and headed down to the first floor to their rooms. As they walked through the corridors and talked, it occurred to Harry, not for the first time, how different Teddy acted with him and Severus. Most teenagers would spend as much time as possible away from their parents but Teddy never did. He happily spent time with them and always spent at least one night a week in their rooms. Times when he didn't have class, he would sometimes visit the infirmary or the headmaster's office just to visit with one of his parents, sometimes bring Victoire and Daniel with him so they could see their uncles.

"Harry."

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Severus' voice and he looked up, realizing that he and Teddy had arrived home and were standing in the sitting room.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Severus asked.

"I should be but Teddy convinced me to go on leave for a while," Harry said, moving over to sit on the sofa with his husband.

"Did he now?" Severus said, looking up at Teddy who nodded and grinned, sitting down on the lounge chair. "Have many of us not been telling you the same thing for the past month?"

"I guess I had to hear it from a child," Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes, even as he put his arm around Harry.

"Regardless of what convinced you, I'm glad you listened," Severus said. "You need rest."

"I have to have something to do though," Harry said. "You know I can't just sit here in our rooms for the next however long."

"I know that, love, and I'll find things for you to do," Severus said.

"Good."

"Have you found out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Teddy asked. As he had promised, he had been beside Harry throughout the entire pregnancy. He had gone to every exam and sonogram and he had even been there with Severus when the baby kicked for the first time.

"No, we haven't and we aren't going to. We want it to be a surprise," Harry said, leaning on Severus' shoulder, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Well, it wasn't exactly a new thing. The baby really was drawing heavily on his magic.

"Aww," Teddy whined, crossing his arms and sitting back on the chair.

Harry and Severus chuckled. "The baby is kicking though if you want to feel again," Harry said and Teddy ran to the sofa. He sat on Harry's other side and placed his hand on Harry's rounded stomach. He smiled and laughed slightly when he felt his baby sibling kick his palm and Harry winced. "Little too hard," he muttered and Teddy laughed again. Severus smiled at them and kissed the top of Harry's head, placing his own hand on his husband's stomach. As the baby always did when its other father was near, it pushed out gently on his hand as if trying to touch him and know its other father.

Harry smiled at them tiredly and allowed his eyes to close as he lay on Severus.

Eight Weeks Later

"I think I would've preferred being pregnant longer," Harry said, panting through the pain as he grasped Severus' hand tightly.

"You were already three weeks overdue, Harry. It's time," Severus said calmly, stroking back Harry's damp hair.

"I don't bloody care! At least it wasn't excruciating pain!" Harry said angrily, breathing through another contraction. "Get this monster out of me!" he yelled.

"That monster is our child," Severus said, amused.

"Exactly!" Harry snapped.

"Jack, how much longer?" Severus asked, watching as Harry collapsed onto the pillows in his moment free of pain.

"You still have a couple hours," Jack said. "Even though we're doing a C-Section because you can't give birth naturally, we still have to wait until the contractions are a certain amount of time apart."

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned.

"Just breathe, Harry," Jack said, returning to his task of getting everything ready for the birth.

"I sincerely hope you know that I hate you," Harry said, glaring up at Severus.

"I'm sure you do," Severus said.

"Don't patronize me, you bastard," Harry said, gripping his hand tightly as he passed another contraction.

Three Hours Later

"GET IT OUT!" Harry screamed.

"Just a little longer, Harry," Jack said, pulling a floating tray closer.

"If you say I have to be like this any longer, I swear to Merlin and every other deity in the world that I will murder you with my own hands!" Harry threatened.

"I give you my permission," Jack said with a smile, going over the tools to make sure they were sanitized and safe to use.

"Severus, if you ever come near me again, you are going to lose something very precious!" Harry yelled, holding his husband's hand in a death grip. Severus had long since cast a Numbing Charm on his hand.

"That's fine, love, just keep breathing," Severus said, smoothing back the soaked hair and laying a damp cloth on Harry's forehead.

"You did this to me," Harry said, obviously too exhausted to yell anymore.

"It was a joint process," Severus said.

"We are never having another child. If we do, you're carrying it," Harry said.

"I'd be happy to."

"Don't be a bastard, you jerk," Harry said, glaring at him.

Severus was saved from responding when Jack spoke up.

"All right, you're ready, Harry," Jack said.

"Thank God," Harry said.

Jack waved his wand and a white sheet cut off Harry's vision so he couldn't see what Jack was doing on his stomach. It was quiet except for Harry's heavy breathing, Severus' quiet encouraging words, and shuffling from Jack. Suddenly he felt his stomach go numb and couldn't feel anything.

"Just keep breathing, Harry," Jack said from behind the sheet.

Severus glanced at Jack to see him pressing the blade of the scalpel to Harry's stomach. He turned back to Harry with a smile and caressed his sweat-covered cheek. "You're doing well, love."

"I'm sick of being pregnant," Harry muttered and Severus chuckled.

"It's almost over," Severus said.

"How's Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Out in the hall with everyone else," Severus said and Harry nodded. A few more moments passed before a loud cry broke the air, letting them know that Jack had been successful in delivering the baby.

"Clean the baby up, Matt," Jack said, handing the blanket covered bundle to Matt who went behind another curtain. Jack turned back to Harry and began to close his stomach. "Your stomach will be numb for a little while still," he told Harry as he banished the screen and was able to see Harry again who nodded.

"Is the baby okay?" Harry asked.

"He's perfectly healthy," Matt said with a smile as he walked over with a small blue bundle. He looked at Harry, asking a silent question.

"I've carried him for the last nine months," Harry said and Matt nodded, walking around the bed to Severus and gently transferred the baby to the man's arms.

"Here is your son," Matt said and moved to stand next to Jack at the end of Harry's bed, watching Severus hold his new baby.

Severus had been slightly nervous when Matt handed him the baby. Once he had him settled though, he looked down at his son. There was a bit of black hair on the baby's head and Severus knew it would be just like Harry's except thinner. To his relief, the baby had Harry's nose and he lightly traced it with the tip of his finger. The action caused the baby's eyes to open and Severus saw that they were the usual bright blue but the blue appeared to be a bit darker than usual and he had a feeling his son would have his dark eyes. The baby looked up at him with wide eyes for a few moments before reaching out and grasping Severus' finger in one tiny hand.

"Do we have a name?" Jack interrupted the bonding moment. Severus glanced up and at Harry giving a nod.

Harry smiled. "Caleb Alexander Potter-Snape."

"Godparents?" Jack asked, writing down the baby's name.

"Luna and Sebastian," Harry said and looked at Severus.

Severus sighed. "Fred and George."

Jack looked at him in surprise. "You talked him into Fred and George?" he said to Harry.

Harry shook his head with a grin. "No. Fred and George was his choice."

"Merlin," Jack breathed, writing down the two sets of godparents. "The things you see in this job," he muttered and Harry laughed while Severus sent him a glare before looking back at Caleb. Jack shook his head as he finished filling out the papers necessary for a birth.

Severus walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Here," he said quietly and carefully gave their son to Harry.

Harry gazed down at Caleb as he settled in his arms. The baby quickly reached for Harry's finger as he had Severus' and Harry smiled. "He'll have your eyes," he said, looking up at Severus who nodded. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I never asked before. Why did you choose Fred and George?"

"Because as ridiculous as they sometimes are, they are responsible and would take good care of Caleb. Besides Bill, they were the only Weasleys to stay by you so that says something about their character. Also, they wouldn't be doing it alone. Everyone else would be there to help," Severus told him.

Harry smiled. "I love you, Sev'rus."

Severus kissed his forehead. "I love you too. You should get some rest."

"All right," Harry said, looking down at Caleb, making no move to go to sleep.

Severus snorted slightly and proceeded to take Caleb from Harry's arms much to the younger man's disappointment. "Sleep," he said, settling Caleb into the crook of his arm.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said and lay down under the blankets.

Severus leaned down and kissed his forehead again. "We'll see you in the morning, love."

"G'night," Harry said and let his eyes close. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Severus smiled at his now sleeping husband and sat in the transfigured chair that sat beside the bed. He quickly flicked his wand and changed the chair to a comfortable rocking chair and sat down with Caleb still awake in his arms. The baby had grasped his finger one again and was staring up at him with wide eyes again. Smiling down at his son, he began rocking back and forth to try and put his son to sleep. He knew that he had been very excited the past nine months to finally meet his son and he had felt himself fall in love with the unborn child the minute Harry had told him he was pregnant. However, now, as he held Caleb and looked down at him, he knew that he loved this child more than he ever thought possible, just like how he felt about Harry. He watched with a small smile as Caleb's eyes began to close, flickering open a couple times before they fell shut and stayed that way.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Bill," Teddy said, turning to his surrogate uncle who was flipping through a magazine.<p>

"What is it, Teddy?" Bill asked, looking at the fifteen year old.

"Can we go see Dad and Papa?"

"Let me check," Bill said, getting up and walking into the infirmary. He returned a few moments later and nodded at Bill with a smile. "Come on, kid."

Following his uncle, Teddy walked over to the bed where his dad was sleeping and where his papa was sleeping in a rocking chair. There was a small bassinet where his new baby sibling was sleeping.

"They had a boy?" Teddy said as he looked down at the tiny person.

"Yes, they did," Jack nodded, walking over to them.

"Am I allowed to know his name?" Teddy asked.

"I should think so. You are his brother after all," Jack said. "They named him Caleb Alexander."

"Caleb," Teddy repeated quietly, gazing down at his baby brother with a smile. "It suits him."

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry woke up at around the same time and were slightly surprised to see their other son in the infirmary. Teddy was sitting in a chair on the other side of Harry's bed but he wasn't alone. In his arms he held Caleb who he was feeding a bottle while quietly talking to his little brother. They watched him for a while before looking at each other with a smile.<p>

"Good morning, Teddy," Severus said as he helped Harry sit up comfortably.

Teddy started, looking up at his parents and flushing. "Oh, morning. Uh, sorry, but you both looked so tired and Caleb was awake and beginning to fuss and—"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Teddy," Harry said.

"Indeed. We are pleased to see you bonding and interacting with Caleb," Severus said.

"He is my brother," Teddy said, looking down at Caleb briefly who was still suckling away at his milk.

"Have you seen Jack?" Severus asked, getting out of his chair.

"Office, I think," Teddy said.

Severus nodded and kissed the top of Teddy's head as he passed, heading to the office.

"Who told you his name?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Uncle Jack," Teddy said. "Uncle Bill brought me in here last night after you and Papa fell asleep for a little bit."

"Ah, Harry," Jack said as he was led from the office by Severus. "Severus told me you were awake. You just have a couple potions to take this morning. You should be free to go around lunchtime."

"Potions?" Harry said, still watching his two sons out the corner of his eye fondly.

"Pain Reliever and some post-birth nutrients," Jack said.

Harry sighed and nodded. He _really_ hated the infirmary…when he wasn't the Healer. Severus and Jack smirked at Harry and they both laughed when Harry glared at them. Still scowling at them, Harry took the two potions that Jack handed to him. He felt a slight pain he didn't know he had in his stomach disappear.

Jack waved his wand once over Harry and nodded at the results. "You'll be free to go in just a few hours."

"And Caleb?" Harry asked, looking back to Teddy who had finished feeding his brother and was now smiling and talking happily to the baby. Caleb was waving his hands at Teddy and smiling widely at the attention he was receiving.

"That child is going to be more spoiled than anyone," Severus said as he watched Teddy and Caleb's interactions.

"You're going to have a part in his spoiling and you know it," Harry said, grinning at him.

"To answer your question," Jack interrupted. "Caleb is perfectly healthy and apparently very happy. You can bring him home when you leave."

"Thank you, Jack," Harry smiled at him and Jack waved his words off.

**A/N: So there it is. You'll notice that I didn't name the child after _anyone_. I figured that children of Harry and Severus' almost are always named after someone (James, Severus, Lily, Eileen, etc.), and not that I have anything against that. I mean, I'll be doing it myself at one point in other stories but I just wanted them to have a child with its own name in this story. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. :] I'll be a bit later updating tomorrow as I'm not coming home right after school. Instead I have to go pick up my grad dress and make sure it fits properly after the alterations and everything and then I'm going to dinner with my mother to McDonald's. :P Haven't eaten there in ages. Lol.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey, so here's my first update of the day. I'm at school and stealing Internet. My second update will be later on after getting my dress and having dinner. So, sad. There are only two more chapters after this one: Chapter 24 and the Epilogue (which is about as short as the Prologue was, by the way). Then this story is technically over. However, as I've said many times, there will be an announcement so don't be too sad. :P Anyways, you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter and the name that I chose for the baby, so that's great. I hope you enjoy this chapter too and please review. Thank you. :]**

**Warnings:**** Violence. Hermione bashing. Fluff. :P**

Two Weeks Later

"You two look terrible," Teddy said as he walked into the quarters he had with his parents on the first floor. It was finally the weekend after a very long week and he was excited to spend some time with his parents and baby brother, whose eyes had turned from the newborn baby blue to the black like Severus had known he would have. He walked into the rooms to see his dad and Papa sat very ungracefully on the sofa, leaning on each other with their eyes closed. Teddy could easily see the lines of exhaustion in their faces and the dark circles under their eyes.

"We can still ground you, terror," Severus said, opening his eyes slightly.

"I know," Teddy said with a shrug as he put his bag down on the floor beside the loveseat.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, looking down at Harry who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"I still live here, in case you've forgotten. Also, it's the weekend. I wanted to spend the weekend with my parents and my brother. From the looks of you two, you need my help," Teddy said.

"Dad may not want to ground you, but you know that I have no qualms about doing so," Severus said, staring pointedly at his son, pulling the afghan off the back of the sofa and draping it over Harry who he transferred to his lap, pulling the man's legs up onto the sofa.

"Papa, stop being all prickly," Teddy said and ignored his father's glare that probably would've made him run screaming and crying had he not been raised by the man and see him at many vulnerable—some embarrassing and scarring to Teddy himself—moments. "Have you and Dad slept at all since you brought Caleb home?"

"On and off," Severus said vaguely, running his fingers through his husband's hair, smiling slightly as the man curled against him.

"Papa, this isn't good for either of you," Teddy said.

"Teddy, Caleb is two weeks old. There is not much to be done about the situation until he manages to sleep through the night," Severus said.

"Let me take care of him tonight," Teddy said and Severus stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You two should go to bed now and I'll handle Caleb until morning," Teddy told him.

"It's five-thirty," Severus pointed out.

"And?" Teddy said. "Papa, take Dad and go to bed. Put Silencing Spells up. I'll take care of Caleb for the night and as long as it takes you to wake up tomorrow. If I need any help at all, I can call Uncle Jack or Matt. They're only a Floo call away."

"Teddy…"

"You know I can, Papa, and it's only for one night," Teddy said. "I just want you and Dad to actually get more than two hours sleep."

Severus gazed at Teddy for a long while as he thought about it, his fingers never stopping their comforting movements in his husband's hair. Finally the man sighed heavily. "Very well. I will allow you to care for Caleb tonight but _only_ tonight and you are to call Jack or Matt should _anything_ go even slightly wrong."

"I will, Papa, you know I will," Teddy nodded.

"Indeed," Severus said. "All right. Caleb is asleep in his crib in our room. You may move him out here or to your room."

"I'll go move him now," Teddy said and walked into his parents' bedroom. He came out shortly with the crib floating in front of him and he replaced it in his own bedroom for the night. "Okay, Caleb is in my bedroom. Now, you two, bed."

"Must I remind you that we are the adults here?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"You can but then I can remind you that one of you is in a dead sleep and the other is on the way there," Teddy said, crossing his arms.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child before shaking his head. He extracted himself gently from under Harry and got to his feet. He then brought Harry into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. Before closing the door, he turned to Teddy who was watching them.

"Thank you, Teddy," he said quietly and kissed Teddy's head.

"You're welcome, Papa. Now, go to sleep," Teddy smiled at him and closed the door behind his parents, casting a strong Silencing Charm on the door.

* * *

><p>In their bedroom, Severus had laid Harry on their bed. He quickly pulled Harry out of his clothes and, leaving him in his boxers, he put his husband under the blankets. He then stripped himself and joined Harry in the bed. Despite his protestations, he was pleased with the help that Teddy had offered and proud of his son for being responsible enough to be able to take care of his baby brother. He and Harry really <em>were<em> exhausted. Caleb kept them up at night despite their agreement to trade off each night. They caught sleep whenever they could but it just never seemed to add up to be enough.

With a sigh, Severus curled up to Harry's back and pulled him close. Wrapping an arm around Harry's chest, he kissed Harry's shoulder and let his heavy eyes close. It wasn't long before he had followed his husband into sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes blinked open and he looked around the bedroom, trying to remember how he had come to be there. He remembered sitting on the sofa with Severus after putting Caleb down. He had been so tired and had fallen asleep on the sofa and on Severus. So why was he in the bedroom? He rolled over, now conscious of the arm across his waist, and looked at Severus who was still asleep. How long had they been sleeping? Surely not that long otherwise Caleb would have woken them by now.<p>

"You're thinking too hard, love," Severus said and Harry looked down at him. His husband's eyes were still shut and he hadn't moved but he was apparently awake.

"I'm trying to remember what happened," Harry said.

"That would be a difficult thing to do as you fell asleep at five yesterday," Severus said, his eyes still not opening.

"Then how did I get here? And yesterday? What day is it?" Harry frowned.

"I brought you here. Yes, yesterday. It's Saturday," Severus answered, his eyes sliding open now to look at Harry.

"We couldn't have slept that long. Caleb would've waked us up," Harry said.

"He would have had we not had a Silencing Spell up," Severus said.

"What? Why the hell would you put up a Silencing Spell? What about Caleb?" Harry exclaimed.

"Teddy is taking care of him, he has been since five-thirty yesterday," Severus told him. "He wanted us to get some rest which we were both in dire need of."

"Teddy's been taking care of Caleb for over twelve hours? But he's only fifteen," Harry said.

"And more than capable of caring for his brother for a little while," Severus said. "Besides, he would've been able to call Jack or Matt had he needed any help at all."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Severus waved his hand and numbers appeared in the air. "Three in the afternoon."

"We should get up," Harry said. "Free Teddy of Caleb."

"Teddy doesn't need rescuing. He was happy to take care of Caleb."

"He probably thought it would only be a few hours."

"No, he's the one who said to put up the Silencing Charm and said he would take care of Caleb for as long as necessary until we woke up."

"Still. It's his weekend. He probably wants to be with his friends."

"Harry, he volunteered to take care of Caleb and he was completely aware that it could've been for the whole weekend. He was going to spend his weekend here anyways to be with us and Caleb. You should know by now that Teddy is not like the other teenagers in the world who want to be as far away from their parents as possible," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"True," Harry said. "Regardless, I feel much more rested. I'm going to shower."

"I'll get us some lunch," Severus said and Harry nodded, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Severus pulled on a robe and left the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. There he saw Teddy sitting on one of the chairs with Caleb lying in one arm as he held the bottle with the other.

Teddy glanced up when he heard footsteps. "Hey, Papa."

"Hello, Teddy," Severus said, walking over to them.

"He's just about finished and ready for his nap," Teddy told his father who nodded.

"Thank you for helping, Teddy," Severus said and kissed his son's head, bending down and kissing Caleb's as well much to the baby's delight.

"You're welcome. It was fun. I'd be happy to do it again sometime if you and Dad want to go out one night or something," Teddy said, looking up from Caleb and at Severus who was taking a seat across from him.

"You are something else, child," Severus said and Teddy laughed.

"I'm going to put him down. There's lunch for you and Dad on the counter," Teddy said as he walked to the sink to put the empty bottle in it. Severus nodded at him and he left the kitchen. He was just about to enter his bedroom when his dad walked out of his parents' room.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Teddy said.

"Hello, Teddy," Harry said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to put Caleb down," Teddy said.

"How was your night?"

"It was good. Like I told Papa, I had fun and I'll gladly take Caleb again," Teddy said.

Harry smiled and gave Teddy a one-armed hug, being careful of Caleb in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Caleb's head. "Thank you, Teddy. We needed a break."

"That's why I offered. Plus, it gave us some bonding time," Teddy said, looking down at his sleeping brother.

Harry chuckled and shooed Teddy away.

Four Months Later

"He's over five months old now," Severus said, looking away from Caleb who was sitting happily on the rug with his toys and at Harry who was beside him. Over four months had passed since the birth of Caleb and the little boy was now over five months. He was laughing and sitting and rolling over. They could see him getting ready to start crawling soon. After the summer holidays had passed, Harry had returned to working in the hospital wing part-time once the school year started. When Harry worked, Severus would stay home with the baby or bring Caleb up to his office though he didn't do that too often. If someone needed him, they would come to their rooms.

"I don't know if we should bring him to the Great Hall or not though," Harry said. "There are a lot of people on staff who won't be happy to see him."

"No one will do anything and if they do, they will be fired or expelled, depending on if it's a teacher or a student," Severus said. "We can't keep him in here forever. We have to bring him at some point."

Harry sighed. "I know," he said, looking at Caleb who was making a stuffed cat bounce across the floor. "We'll bring him at lunch."

Severus smiled at him and linked their hands together, both turning to watch as Caleb rolled onto his back and smiled as he laughed happily at his new position.

* * *

><p>Harry held Caleb on his hip as he and Severus walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They, typically, attracted the attention of everyone in the Hall. The students turned to look at the baby in the Healer's arms and smiled. It seemed as though the majority of the student population had accepted the relationship between Harry and Severus over the years and was happy and excited to see the baby. Many students said congratulations or made comments about 'how cute' Caleb was as they passed. Quite a few of the staff had already met Caleb and were smiling at the little boy who was staring around the Great Hall with huge eyes. However, Hermione Weasley and Lee Jordan were glaring at them.<p>

Severus sat in his seat in the headmaster's chair and Harry sat to his left between Severus and Jack. Before Harry could settle Caleb on his lap, however, Severus pulled the boy into his own arms.

"You have not eaten today so I will feed Caleb while you eat," Severus told him. Harry rolled his eyes but agreed and filled his plate while Severus quietly summoned Kreacher who gave him Caleb's baby food.

"Happy to see you both back in the Great Hall," Jack said to Harry who smiled.

"Severus convinced me that it was time to bring Caleb so we'll probably be here more," Harry told him.

"That's good. Matt and I were beginning to miss talking to you," Jack said.

"Just beginning?" Harry said with a grin.

"Of course," Jack said and Harry laughed.

He fell into a deep discussion with Jack about Benji's apprenticeship with Mr. Ollivander. Benji was to be taking over Ollivander's in the coming summer when Mr. Ollivander finally retired. The poor wandmaker had been through so much, especially during the Second Wizarding War when he was held captive by Voldemort and tortured for information on the Elder Wand. As a man going into his hundreds, Ollivander was old and tired and ready for some peace after all these years.

Lunch and their discussion were interrupted, however, about twenty minutes later by a very angry shout and a flash of light.

"_Get it out_!" Hermione cried as she whipped out her wand and through a curse towards Severus, specifically at Caleb who started crying at the commotion and shouting. Harry immediately threw up a wandless shield around Severus and Caleb as Severus turned his body away from the curse, shielding their son. Jack, Matt, and Flitwick had jumped to their feet and now had their wands pointed at a vicious-looking Hermione. The majority of the students had gotten to their feet at well and all were staring in horror at what was happening at the staff table. Teddy had issued a cry and ran up to his parents and brother.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Severus as he took the still crying Caleb.

"Fine. You got the shield up in time," Severus said with a smile. Harry nodded and accepted the kiss on the cheek that Severus gave him. Harry turned to Teddy who helped try to calm Caleb down while Severus turned to Hermione with a furious expression. "I can only guess at what you were trying to accomplish, Mrs. Weasley, but I am assured that my guess would be correct. I sincerely hope that you realize I can get you charged and even arrested for this, you stupid girl."

"Severus," Harry said quietly. "I'm angry too and I don't like her, but don't send her to prison."

"Harry—"

"I know and I'll never forgive her for this or anything else but just fire her and even discredit her."

Severus sighed. "Very well."

Harry smiled at him.

Severus turned to Hermione. "You are very lucky, Mrs. Weasley, that Harry is a kind person for I would be sending you to Azkaban this minute had he not asked me not to. You are fired, Mrs. Weasley, and I will see to it that you and your little family will never step foot in this school again."

"You can't do that!" Hermione cried angrily. "I already have children here!"

"Take them with you when you leave. They are not welcome here any longer because of your actions," Severus said.

"You miserable git! You cannot punish them because of what I did! It's just like what you used to do to him," she pointed at Harry, "when we were in school!"

"I think you'll find that I can punish them, Mrs. Weasley. I am the headmaster after all. Besides, they are not innocent. I have had them in my office very often because they have been caught bullying the younger students and targeting the Slytherins. So, Mrs. Weasley, pack your things and grab your little brats and get out of this school."

Hermione glared hatefully at Severus, Harry, Caleb, and Teddy. It was clear that she wanted to say more and perhaps send more curses, but was smart enough to leave it and stalk out of the Great Hall, grabbing her children from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Harry sighed as he watched her go. He couldn't help but wonder if she had always been as she was now or if it had happened after the war when she and Ron turned on him. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, she had never given the impression of being so hateful or close-minded. In fact, he found that Ron was the more bitter and close-minded of the two of them. So what had happened to change Hermione so drastically?

He looked at Severus when he felt fingers stroking his cheek.

"All right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry nodded. "Thank you for not sending her to prison."

"Last chance to change your mind," Severus offered and Harry shook his head, grinning. Severus gave an exaggerated sigh. "Very well. You're welcome."

Harry chuckled. "I need to get back to the infirmary. Do you want me to take Caleb?"

"I'll take him," Teddy said quickly and his parents looked at him. "I can bring him back to the common room. Everyone really likes him."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, still bouncing Caleb on his hip slightly to keep him calm.

"Yeah, definitely. I know Toby, Caytlin, Max, and Samantha would love to see him," Teddy said.

"All right," Harry nodded.

"Just bring him here to the Great Hall at dinner," Severus said and Teddy nodded.

"I will," Teddy said and reached out his arms. "Now give me my brother."

Harry and Severus chuckled and Harry handed Caleb to Teddy. Whatever tears that had been remaining were gone as Caleb started grinning and laughing as soon as he was in his brother's arms, giggling wildly when Teddy changed his hair colour.

"See you later, Dad, Papa," Teddy said and walked away with Caleb, leaving the Great Hall with a group of his friends around him, all talking and cooing at Caleb who was clearly enjoying the attention.

"An attention seeker like his father," Severus said as they watched their sons leave.

Harry smacked his chest. "You are a git."

Severus chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand before he could pull it back.

"I have to go. I'll see you at dinner," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "See you later, love," he said and gave him a quick kiss. Harry smiled and left the Great Hall with Danny, both heading for the infirmary.

**A/N: So, we finally had Hermione in the story again and she is now gone. I understand she should've been fired long ago but, oh well. :P I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks :]**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey. What's going on? :P Only 4 reviews so far for the last chapter. Also, for those of you who read _Spur of the Moment_, there is a new chapter up; it's Chapter 51. :] Anyways, enjoy this next chapter and the Epilogue will be posted tomorrow morning. :] Please review. Thank you. :]**

**Warnings:**** Very brief mention of sex. Short. Fluff. Domestic. :P**

Six Months Later

Life at Hogwarts had settled down again…well, as much as life can be settled at a school of magic. With Caleb now being eleven months old, nearly a year, Harry had more or less returned to working full time and Severus was in the headmaster's office a bit more often. Sometimes neither of them was able to watch Caleb so they would let Teddy, if he was able, or they would give Caleb to one of the other professors. There was always someone willing to watch over the little boy.

They had brought Caleb home to Iceland for the first time that past summer and they knew that he would love the place as much as they did. Though Caleb couldn't walk yet, though he would be soon, he was always crawling somewhere. They were outside for the majority of the summer and had to be careful to keep a close eye on Caleb as he loved crawling through the grass and loved doing it quickly.

Severus was sitting at the desk in the study while Harry worked his shift at the hospital wing. He had Caleb sat on the rug in front of the empty and warded fireplace surrounded by toys. He found contentment, as he had in the last few months, to have the sounds of Caleb's incoherent babbling as a part of the background noise. He glanced up from his paperwork when he heard shuffling but just found Caleb pushing himself onto his hands and knees to crawl over to a toy that had fallen out of reach. He returned to his work with a small smile.

The silence was broken again a couple hours later when the door opened.

"Ah!" he heard Caleb exclaim happily and he looked up to see Harry pulling off his robes.

"Are you back early?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, you are just lost in your work. Hello there, Caleb," he added as he swung their son up into his arms, pulling an excited squeal from the boy. "Were you being good for Papa?" he said to the child and smiled as Caleb began to babble.

"Do I get no hello?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. He placed Caleb back on the rug before walking over to Severus and kissing him. "Hello."

"Better," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"So what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Finishing the updated staff reports to send to the Ministry," Severus said. "Kingsley is getting pushy. Apparently I missed the deadline to send them in."

Harry hid a smile. "Sev'rus?"

"Yes?"

"The deadline to send the reports in isn't for another three days."

Severus stared at Harry, blinking. Harry watched him, his lips twitching. "I'm hexing him the next time I see him," Severus said deadpanned and Harry burst into laughter. Severus glared at him but it only made Harry laugh harder. In order to silence his husband, Severus pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, Harry wasn't laughing anymore but his eyes were bright with mirth and Severus rolled his eyes.

It was then that they heard the sound of Caleb giggling and also quite a lot of shuffling. They both turned to look at Caleb and their eyes widened. The little boy was grasping the edge of the coffee table and on his knees. He then proceeded to slowly pull himself onto shaky legs. The boy continued to sway even as he held tight to the coffee table as he stood on his wobbly legs. He turned and looked at his parents with a wide smile and giggled.

"He's standing!" Harry exclaimed.

Suddenly Caleb lost his grip on the table and he fell onto his bottom. The little boy looked at his parents again with wide and watering black eyes and let out a wail.

Harry and Severus chuckled and Harry walked over to their son. He picked Caleb up and laid his head on his shoulder, settling the boy on his hip.

"Oh, Caleb, you're not actually hurt," Harry said, amused as he ran a hand over Caleb's back and walked back to Severus. "Here. Go to Papa," he said and handing the still crying child to Severus.

"Come now, child," Severus said, placing his son on his lap, Caleb's back against his chest. "You were doing very well, Caleb. When you fall, you should try again."

"Are you really giving him a life lesson before he's a year old?" Harry said with a laugh.

"It's never too early," Severus said and Harry laughed.

"You'll be having him in the lab with you before he's five," Harry said.

"I don't think we have a Potions master in him but I will have him help me but not until he's seven. Five is much too young. He cannot fly a broom at five either," Severus said and Harry scowled.

"Oh, come on. There are brooms for five year olds that are safe. They've got all the safety precautions on them," Harry said.

"No."

"What about when he's six then?"

"No."

"He has to be seven?"

"Preferably."

"Git."

"Language. There is a child present," Severus said with a smirk and Harry glowered at him. Chuckling, Severus once again placed Caleb on the floor. The little boy had apparently gotten over his fall and was once again smiling. Harry and Severus watched as Caleb decided to try his skill at standing again. The boy held onto the table and pulled himself to his feet. Like last time, Caleb swayed and his legs wobbled but he managed to stay upright for much longer this time, giggling as his parents praised his accomplishment. He even continued giggling when he fell back onto his bottom.

"He'll be walking soon," Harry said.

"And scaring us half to death as he runs around," Severus pointed out and Harry nodded, laughing.

"He's already almost a year old," Harry said with a sigh as he watched Caleb play with his toys.

"We still have many years with him," Severus said, pulling his husband down onto his lap.

"But it'll go so fast and soon he'll be a teenager and he won't want to be with us," Harry said, leaning back against Severus.

"Not necessarily. Teddy does not wish to stay away from us," Severus said. "We'll figure it out once we get there. For now we will enjoy his childhood. There are still many years between then and now."

Harry turned his head to look at Severus and smiled. He kissed Severus' cheek and laid against his chest, both watching their baby son again.

Five Years Later

"Happy birthday to you!" the group finished singing and everyone applauded as Caleb Potter-Snape, now six years old, blew out his candles.

Everyone was gathered at the Potter-Snape cottage in Iceland for the sixth birthday of Caleb, the second child of Harry and Severus. Caleb, as always predicted by Severus, was becoming quite the Gryffindor and both of his parents knew he would be a lion once he entered Hogwarts. True, their first son, Teddy Lupin Potter-Snape, was their adopted son, but they had raised him since he was six so he was their son in all but blood.

Five years had gone by and much had changed. Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts and was now an artist of all things. No one had really seen it coming, not even his parents. He did both magical and Muggle art, making his magical pictures move. He hadn't been in the 'business' very long but he was already very well known and popular. Once Harry and Severus had made sure it was what he really wanted to do, they fully supported his decision to become a professional artist and they were pleased to see that he was so happy and successful.

Dean and his husband, Matt had their own children as well, having adopted twin girls that they named Vivienne and Genevieve. Luna and Sebastian had another baby girl that they named Roxy.

Harry and Severus both still worked at Hogwarts and all the others still had their same jobs as well.

After firing Hermione from Hogwarts and banning her, Ron, and any and all children of theirs from Hogwarts, they hadn't heard anything from or about them again. With Ron and Hermione gone, any others who had once hated and harassed Harry and Severus had backed off and appeared to not really hold anything against them anymore. Apparently, with the influence of those who _truly_ hated them gone, the others had no one to follow.

One of the other changes and probably the largest one was the third child (the second birth child) of Harry and Severus. About three years after the birth of Caleb, Harry and Severus decided to have another baby. So Harry took the potion again and was pregnant three months later. Nine months after that he gave birth to a girl that they named Katryna Sasha. She was now two years old and the delight of everyone's lives. The little girl had long, shiny black hair that was thick like Harry's but shiny like Severus'. She had inherited the famous emerald eyes that her dad had. She was a beauty and her fathers were not looking forward to when she started dating. They could already tell, even though she was only two, that she was going to be a pure Slytherin just like her Papa.

"Time for presents!" Teddy exclaimed and Caleb clapped happily. He ran into the backyard with everyone following. They had decided to have most of the party out in the yard as there were quite a few people there, and several children. It was easier than trying to have the party inside and prevent the house from being destroyed.

"Don't open anything yet, Caleb," Severus said when they saw their son pick up a gift and nearly begin opening it.

"But, Papa," the little boy whined and Severus gave him a disapproving stare. Caleb sighed and nodded. He still held the gift but waited until everyone was sat around in chairs or on the ground before he began to tear it open.

"Daddy, up," a young voice said and Harry looked down to where his and Severus' daughter was standing next to his chair. She had her arms raised up to him in a clear demand to be held. Harry chuckled at her and lifted Katryna into his lap. Severus smiled at the little girl and kissed her head, making her giggle. Harry wrapped an arm around Kat's waist to hold her to his chest and held Severus' hand with his free one.

They watched as Caleb tore through his presents, thanking the givers of each every time he opened one and exclaimed happily over the gift inside. Harry grinned sheepishly when Severus looked at him when Caleb opened a little toy broom.

"You agreed that I could teach him how to fly when he turned six," Harry defended.

"You also asked me after sex," Severus said.

"And that's your argument?"

"It should be."

"You still agreed."

"Brat."

"Love you too."

Harry laughed as Severus rolled his eyes.

The party continued on for a few more hours, people finally beginning to leave around six in the evening. Jack, Benji, and Milo were the last to leave and they left at seven-thirty.

"Finally," Harry said, collapsing onto the sofa exhausted.

"Just in time as it is nearly time to put Kat to bed," Severus said, sitting beside him.

"I think we should turn in early. I am seriously tired now," Harry said.

"I think it's a lovely idea," Severus said, kissing his temple.

About fifteen minutes later, they picked up a sleepy Katryna and carried her up to bed where she immediately fell asleep as her parents tucked her in and kissed her head. Caleb was put to bed at eight and they went to bed themselves at only eight-thirty. Curling up to each other, Harry and Severus fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. The whole 'conclusion' with Ron and Hermione sucked. You can satisfy your want for more conflict once this story is done. :]**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey. So, here's the Epilogue. This story is over...more or less. :P I'm glad that you all have enjoyed it so much. I know it wasn't my best work in terms of organization but, really, I wrote this story in about 3 or 4 months and it takes me over a year to write a story now usually. :P I agree that all the time lapses did sometimes get confusing and I apologize. So, here is the end. It's quite short, just like the Prologue. Only 873 words before Author's Notes. :P Thank you so much for reading! :]**

**Warnings:****Massive fluff. :P**

Epilogue

"Thanks for taking Caleb and Kat," Harry said to Fred and George who had agreed to take the kids for the night. It was the night of Harry and Severus' anniversary and they wanted to spend it alone. After finding Jack, Luna and Sebastian, and Dean and Matt busy, and Teddy away for work, they had turned to Fred and George who happily agreed to take care of Caleb and Katryna for the night.

"It's no problem," Fred said, taking Kat into his arms.

"We love the little guys," George said.

"What time do you want them ready tomorrow?" Fred asked, bouncing a giggling Kat on his hip.

"Around noon," Harry said. "We love them, we do, but we can't help but take advantage of whatever alone time we can get."

"Completely understandable," George said.

"We'll have the little runts ready," Fred said.

"Thanks again," Harry said with a smile at the 'runts' comment. "We'll see you tomorrow," he said to his children. "Daddy and Papa love you." He kissed Caleb and Kat on the head before saying goodbye to the twins and Disapparating.

* * *

><p>"I love this wine," Harry said appreciatively and Severus chuckled.<p>

"Which is why I got it," Severus said. "It's a good thing you like it because elf-made wine is bloody expensive."

"What can I say? I have good taste," Harry said with a shrug and a grin.

"Only because of my influence," Severus said.

"I'm so sure. It can't have anything to do with my worldwide travels where I visited everywhere and tried everything," Harry said and they laughed. "Come on, let's go outside."

Severus nodded and took Harry's hand, following him out the back door and into the yard. The sun had begun going down and they had an amazing view of the sun setting behind the valley. Severus pulled Harry over to where they had a blanket spread on the grass and they sat down, curled up as close as possible to each other.

They were quiet for a long while as they watched the sun set, the sky changing with it. They finished their wine and ended up lying down on the blanket, hands linked and Harry on Severus' chest.

"You know," Harry said, breaking the silence, "all those years ago, I never thought this was how my life would turn out."

"I don't think it's the way anyone expected things to happen," Severus said, running a hand across Harry's back.

"I never even thought I'd come back to England," Harry said. "I always wanted to see you again but I didn't want to come back. So much had happened there."

"But you did return and because you did, we are here," Severus said.

"Before we got together or started talking again, I regretted coming back. I had nothing when I came back. I had Lileen but she wasn't enough or the same. She wasn't really enough to erase everything that had happened there," Harry said.

"I can only imagine how difficult it was," Severus said.

Harry rolled onto his back, turning his head to look at Severus. "It was hard but it got so much easier when we started talking again. It was like before the war when we were friends. I missed that with you while I was gone."

"I missed everything about you while you were gone," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"I'm glad now, though, that I came back," Harry said quietly.

Severus pushed himself up onto one elbow and placed his other on Harry's chest. "I never would have blamed you had you never come back or had you left not long after you got back."

"I think if I had left after I got back, I would've missed you too much after seeing you again, more than I already did miss you," Harry said and Severus gave him a small smile.

"I love you so much, Harry. You are the reason I'm alive, both figuratively and literally, and for that I thank you. I love you, Harry," Severus whispered.

"I love you too, Sev'rus," Harry said with a smile and bright eyes. He put his arms around his husband's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

When he was eleven, England and Hogwarts was his home and continued to be so up until the day of the final battle. Of course, even while he was gone, he still felt that a part of him remained in the school of magic. While he travelled, he found a home in Iceland but he knew there was still something missing. Upon his return to England, he found that which filled the void.

Severus.

Now he knew that his life was full with his husband who he loved so much and their three children. Once he was silent himself and he was lost in that silence, despite those few that he still had around him.

However, he knew, just like Severus knew, that neither of them would ever be stuck or lost in a deafening silence, not now that they had each other and their children and the rest of their family.

"Happy anniversary, love," Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

"Happy anniversary, Sev'rus," Harry returned.

_Yes_, Harry thought. _There will never be silence again_.

The End

**A/N: So, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it despite the many mistakes and slightly confusing time lapses. :P Now, I'm sure you are all waiting for that announcement I've been mentioning. Here it is.**

**I will be posting a "side-story" to go with this one and it will be drabbles and one-shots of scenes that didn't make it into this story or that you wanted changed or something like that. I will post the first one and after that, leave me your requests in a review or a PM. I will explain more in the actual story. This way, though, you can all get all of that Ron and Hermione conflict that never made it into this story. :]**

**So, I think that's all. I'm glad you all liked it and I'll see you again in _Spur of the Moment _and the side-story to this, which will be called _A World of Sound_. :P Bye! And thanks so much! :]**


End file.
